Guerrero Equetriano
by Hotday productions
Summary: Un humano llega a equetria. Vivió todo un infierno en su antiguo mundo, y por fin puede vivir en paz en equetria. Pero lo que no sabia era que solamente su presencia afectara la historia equetreniana para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Nota1: ya se, ya se, sé que este tipo de fics es un poco sobre-explotado, pero este tipo de historia (hasta donde yo sé) casi nadie lo tiene, así que esperen originalidad en este tipo de fic sobre-explotado (si conocen otro tipo de fic con esta temática, me ponen en los comentarios la "X" historia, gracias).

Milagro

Una pantalla se encendió para ver a un joven de 25 años, con una ropa de color gris oscuro y un pantalón también gris con manchas negras, aunque lo interesante de esto es que estaba manchado un poco de sangre un tanto seca, igual como su rostro, ya que se estaba limpiándose con un pañuelo, que se puso un poco rojo por la sangre ya absorbida. Detrás suyo estaba un cuerpo que estaba empalado en la pared con una espada atravesando en el estómago, mientras que gotas de sangre escurría en el mango lentamente como un reloj de arena.

\- Un momento - escupió un poco de sangre que se había tragado por accidente - Diario de cámara. Año... - busco algo en sus bolsillos del pantalón para sacar un block de notas - Año 4. Mes 7. Día 20 - miro a la cámara - Me llamo Daniel y soy un sobreviviente de esta maldita plaga de caminantes, muertos vivientes, zombis o como vosotros queráis llamar a estas cosas que caminan comiendo cuerpos, tanto vivos o muertos - se masajeo un poco la cabeza - Y si este es el primer diario que ven, o es el único que hay en el bolso, les voy a explicar por qué hago estos tipos de video-diario. Lo estoy haciendo para que, si me muero, otras personas continúen con este pequeño legado que estoy haciendo. Si otro humano encuentra esto, por supuesto - se rio un poco - Y lo segundo es para, si se resuelve esto. Es para prevenir que otra vez ocurra este desastre...si pudriese arreglar que nosotros hicimos - se masajeo un poco sus sienes - He, aparentemente esas películas de zombi tuvieron la razón. Creamos en forma indirecta un virus capaz de despertar a los muertos para matarnos y comernos. Que ironía de la vida - se rio un poco - Aunque hay que agradecer que hay varias cosas que son reales, como que su principal debilidad sea su coco podrido lleno de no sé qué - saco una pistola para mirarla fijamente como si fuese su única amiga del mundo - A veces pienso por que no termino todo - se puso la pistola a lado derecho de la cabeza - Y me disparo en la cabeza - movió la pistola simulando haberlo disparado - Pero no sé por qué no lo intento. Una parte de mi piensa que en algún momento crearan una cura para esta plaga. Pero por otro lado creo que esto durada hasta que matemos todos los zombis del mundo-algo imposible- o simplemente apuntarnos a todos y simplemente decir "Adiós" - volteo su cabeza donde estaba el cuerpo - Se preguntaran ¿Quién es este pobre hombre esta empalado ahí como un trofeo? Bueno - miro a la cámara - No conozco a este "compañero" humano, ya que cuando me vio, me quiso apuñalar la misma arma que lo está atravesando - vio otra vez el cuerpo - No sé qué él creía, que yo era un zombi con cerebro - se rio un poco - Algún lunático. O simplemente este hombre ere de esas personas que matando a cualquier pobre desgraciado podría convertir a este mundo como era antes - miro a la cámara - O quizás un caníbal que me vio cómo su cena - se levantó para ver el cuerpo, para después sacar la espada.

Interferencia

Se veía a Daniel agarrando su brazo con una mirada entre de dolor y preocupación, para después sacar de su bolso una pequeña caja. Lo puso en la mesa en frente de la cámara para introducir un código. Se abrió y agarro una aguja con un líquido en su interior de verde fluorescente. Se inyecto en el mismo brazo que se estaba agarrando minutos antes - ¿Qué es esta inyección? Se preguntaran - miro a la cámara con una respiración un tanto acelerado - Es una cura - se sacó con un poco de fuerza la inyección ya vacía, para después lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo rompiéndolo - ¿Por qué no usas esto para crear una cura para esta locura? Muy simple - miro a la cámara con una mirada entre cansada y seria - Es algo que yo tengo. Es algo que gracias a esto puedo ser, por lo menos normal - suspiro cansado - No significa que me convertiré en un zombi para comerlos a todos. No. No. No. Esto es algo más. ¿Desde cuándo lo tengo? Se preguntaran ¿Antes de esta locura? No. Fue después que se iniciase todo este infierno de muertos. Me utilizaron como un conejillo de india para crear un súper soldado o un súper zombi controlable para terminar con esta guerra o con otro gobierno que estén luchando. Si hay alguno que aun este en pie - se rio para después cerrar la maleta y meterla en el bolso. Agarro el bolso, la espada del cuepo, sus dos pistolas, una especie de cituron con granadas casera y militares, un fusil M1 con una bayoneta casera incrustada, y 6 collares de diferentes colores y formas cada uno. Fue a la cámara mostrando los diferentes collares - ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntaran. Es un pequeño recuerdo de mi adolescencia - saco del montón de collares para sacar uno de una nube y un relámpago de color arcoíris - Si aún tienen recuerdos de nuestro antiguo mundo, conocerán este collar. Es la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash y uno de mis amuletos de la suerte - se rio un poco - Es una serie que yo he visto a veces de ponies de colores. Con la magia de la amistad. Haciendo aventuras. Y demostrándonos que hay algo bello en la amistad. Pero hoy en día, todo eso es solo son palabras sin sentido, una broma de mal gusto - agarro con fuerzas sus collares como si su vida dependiera de ello - Se preguntaran ¿Porque tengo algo tan infantil en un mundo tan peligroso, mortal y loco? Muy simple. Esto. Gracias a esto, aun esto cuerdo, aun soy un humano gracias a estos collares. La lealtad - el mismo collar que tenía en su mano izquierda - Bondad - saco otro collar con unas tres mariposas de color rosa - Honestidad - otro collar con una forma de manzana de color naranja brillante - Generosidad - otro collar con unas tres diamantes de color azul claro - Risa - otro collar de unos globos - Y magia - otro collar con forma de estrella de color morado - Son lo único que me recuerda que aun soy un humano. Aun con todo este infierno y muchas de mis decisiones que no estoy orgulloso - miro a la cámara - Aun me recuerda que puede haber esperanza de este infierno. Aunque...ya la he perdido hace mucho. Corto y cierro - apago la cámara.

Vio sus collares para ponerse todas en su cuello. Agarro su cámara para verla fijamente - No creo que haya esperanza en este mundo. Ya hemos perdido esta guerra hace mucho - guardo su cámara en su bolso, para sacar una manzana buena, fresca y madura para comérselo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba en las calles caminando lentamente viendo a sus lado si veía a otros humanos, "humanos" y/o muertos que puede haber en el camino _Aparentemente esta todo despejado_ troto un poco para estar en la carretera y salir de la ciudad.

\- ¡Joder, no puede ser! - llego a la carretera, pero estaba bloqueada de miles de vehículos con algunos muertos en el piso o caminando _Puedo pasar, pero sería muy arriesgado por los muertos o una emboscada_ miro hacia los lados. Saco un mapa de su bolsillo para orientarse dentro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles - Increíble - guardo su mapa en su bolsillo - La única forma de salir de aquí es por esta carretera - miro debajo de la carretera para ver un gran bosque, con algunos carros, edificios destruidos y calles. En pocas palabras, la naturaleza trago una gran parte de los Ángeles, tomando lo suyo por derecho _Me prometí no atravesar un bosque-ciudad. La última vez no sobrevivo_ se masajeo el mentón para tener una idea por donde ir - No tengo más opción - agarro una cuerda de su bolso y un gancho para bajar al bosque - Espero tomar la decisión correcta.

Metió el gancho en un pequeño hueco en el suelo, lo jalo para asegurarse de que no saliera. Se amarro la cuerda en su cintura. Se puso de espaldas a la ciudad-bosque para bajar. Llego al suelo, hizo un movimiento con la cuerda para sacarla de su hueco, y lo consiguió _Muy bien, recemos que este bosque, sea un bosque fantasma_.

Camino a través de este gran y espeso bosque. Escucho una rama rompiéndose detrás de él, se volteo sacando la espada y su cuchillo preparándose si saliese un zombi o un loco. Al final salió algo, y solo era un ciervo - Jejeje, me distes un buen susto ciervito - agarro un poco de hierba, y el ciervo se acercó lentamente, para al fin llegar a su mano y Daniel acaricio un poco su cabeza. El ciervo alzo su cabeza mirando a los lados para después correr _Es hora de huir_ él sabía que si un animal corre como un loco, significa que hay peligro.

\- ¡HAY COMIDA! - y estaba en medio de ese peligro. Corrió, pero fue detenido por una flecha que casi le da su cabeza _Mierda_ se volteo para ver lo que no quería enfrentarse. Humanos. Humanos canibales.

\- Mierda - susurro para comenzar a correr. Escucho disparo y pudo ver al frente suyo que algunos proyectiles chocaban con el suelo, árbol o alguna roca por el camino. Uno de los caníbales, que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, con un pantalón roto con sangre seca, y tenía una chaqueta con varias calaveras, y algunas tenía ojos.

\- ¡Seras mi comida! - grito lanzándose con su hacha llena de sangre seca. Daniel sonrió, lo esquivo a su derecha y lo ataco con su espada cortándole la cabeza.

Después de la pequeña distracción, siguió corriendo hacia adelante. En su camino vio al mismo ciervo que se encontró en una trampa casera _Mierda_ se volteo y pudo escuchar gritos de sus perseguidores. Vio al siervo que lo miro fijamente a los ojos, vio hacia atrás, al ciervo, atrás, ciervo. Cerró sus ojos agarrando sus collares. Ya tomo una decisión. Fue donde estaba el ciervo y abrió lo más rápido la trampa, cuando lo abrió, el ciervo corrió, igual como él. Corrió a través del bosque, miro hacia atrás, nadie lo estaba persiguiendo _Por los pe_ un caníbal se lanzó atrapándolo por su espalda - ¡Es tu fin comida! - Daniel miro hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos. El loco alzo su cuchillo y se lanzó, pero antes de atravesarlo el ciervo se lanzó al loco. Daniel agarro su pistola y le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante. Miro al ciervo.

\- Si me puedes entender. Creo que estamos a mano - estaba inhalando y exhalando un poco pesado después de la carrera. El ciervo, como si le entendiese, asintió la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahí está la comida! - grito otro caníbal, miro al ciervo que se acostó en el suelo _Bien, no tengo muchas opciones_ se montó en el lomo del ciervo y siguieron corriendo, mientras que Daniel estaba disparando a sus espaldas a sus perseguidores, matando a cada uno de ellos con una precisión perfecta _Aparentemente estamos de suerte_ el ciervo callo por una bala de sus perseguidores. Daniel se levantó para ver a su nuevo compañero, le dieron en la parte trasera, pero no se pudo levantarse, ya que lo estaba intentándolo, pero no podía.

\- ¡Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda! - estaba mirando por todas partes con su fusil en sus manos para ver si los locos estaban ahí. El ciervo chillo y Daniel lo miro. Lo estaba mirando con una mirada suplicante. Y entendió lo que quería - Espero que, donde vayas, sea más próspero que este infierno - alzo su arma, el ciervo cerro los ojos y disparo. Matándolo para que no sufriese un destino cruel.

\- ¡Ahí están! - escucho a los locos y siguió corriendo. Siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salidas _¡Mierda! ¡Me cago a eso malditos!_ miro a sus lados, y a su derecha pudo mirar una especie de luz, algo sobrenatural _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ pensó mientras escuchaba a los caníbales acercándose _Luz. Caníbales. Luz. Caníbales_ miro hacia los lados a ver que hacía.

\- ¡A LA MIERDA! - se lanzó hacia la luz, pero uno de los canibales entro. Y la luz desapareció, como si nunca estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Vamos hermanos, la comida está cerca, lo huelo! - grito uno de los caníbales, no sabiendo lo que paso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡Mierda! - grito mientras que atravesaba...algo, iba a una gran velocidad hacia adelante.

\- ¡No escaparas, comida! - grito uno de los caníbales agarrando su espalda. Daniel lo estaba golpeando con el codo en su estómago para que lo soltase. Golpeo su cabeza con la suya por ver un cuchillo en su cuello. Se logró soltarse para patearlo en su cabeza. Hubo una gran exposición de luz a sus espaldas, se volteo para ver una especie de salida.

\- Esto va a doler - entro/salió del túnel de luz para chocarse de cara al suelo.

\- Mierda -susurro mientras se levantaba poco a poco con una vista un tanto borrosa. Vio al caníbal al frente suyo tambaleándose de un lado a otro igual de mareado. Daniel agito su cabeza para ver que el caníbal se alabanseaba para atacarle con su hacha, lo esquivo lanzándose en un giro de panda. Iba a agarrar sus pistolas, pero no estaba, ni su cuchillo. Miro hacia atrás y sus cosas estaban ahí - Maldita sea - escucho el grito del caníbal para esquivarlo lanzándose atrás, lo ataco nuevamente esquivándolo igualmente. Golpeo al caníbal a la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder un poco, le dio una patada a sus piernas haciéndole que se ponga de rodillas, le dio una patada a la cabeza tirándolo al suelo - Ríndete maldito - el caníbal se levantó del suelo para verlo a los ojos sin alma...sin humanidad.

\- ¡Tu morirás, comida! - se lanzó otra vez, pero esta vez, cuando ataco, agarro su muñeca para hacerle una llave soltando el arma, agarro la hacha para cortarle el pecho. El caníbal retrocedió un poco, mirando su herida - ¡Maldit - no pudo continuar, ya que Daniel le dio un golpe mortal en su cuello, tumbándolo, y Daniel se puso de encima suyo dando otro golpe en el cuello. Otro. Otro. Y otro más hasta que su cuello se salió de su cuerpo. Daniel se levantó del caníbal, para después caerse de trasero al suelo. Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza para después vomitar en el suelo. Se levantó del suelo un poco mareado después de su carnicería con ese maldito loco. Fue donde estaban sus cosas, para que cayese del suelo. Inconsciente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrió un poco sus ojos poco a poco, para después sentarse tocando su pecho donde estaba su corazón - Todo...todo termino - vio hacia atrás el cuerpo muerto del caníbal, muerto, bien muerto _Por lo menos le saque la cabeza del cuerpo_ hubo varios rumores-con los pocos sobrevientes cuerdos que hablo- que después de haber matado a alguien, después se levantaba, mordido o no. Y no quería que ese canibal sea una prueba de esos rumores.

Escandio una fogata, después de cavar una tumba para ese maldito, mientras se preparaba un poco de carne que tenía guardada en su mochila - ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó mirando al bosque/bosque, ya que no había rastro de edificios, calles o lo que sea humano en este bosque - ¿Qué fue esa luz? - se preguntó mirando a la fogata pensando que pudiera responderle - Estoy tan cansado - se levantó del suelo poniendo varias trampas de sonido, por si acaso algo venia para hacerle una visita. Volvió al pequeño campamento para dormir un poco, tal vez mañana sea un nievo día, y tal vez podía saber por dónde demonios estaba su trasero.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los primeros rayos de luz chocaron con su rostro, bostezo para levantarse _Por fin una buena noche de sueño_ se levantó del suelo apagando del débil fuego de la fogata y después buscar sus trampas sonido y guardarlas en su bolso. 30 minutos pasaron para caminar un camino que estaba marcado del suelo, aunque lo raro sea que haya pisadas de caballos en ellos _¿Tal vez estoy cerca de un campamento humano o "humano"?_ siguió al camino para saber si sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, o podía descansar un poco finalmente bajo en un techo sin goteras.

1 Hora paso y siguió en el camino, hasta que pudo ver, una especie de salida del bosque, y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Vio un gran valle al frente suyo, sin zombis, sin locos, sin problemas. Inhalo fuertemente respirando el aire puro y fresco. Vio hacia a un lado, para ver a un gran pueblo, aunque le sonaba un poco por algunos de sus edificios. Miro hacia atrás del bosque, y también le sonó familiar _Sera cosa mía_ iba hacia el pueblo para ver si hay sobrevivientes o era simplemente otro pueblo fantasma con una estructura casi perfecta. Sintió algo en su cintura, bajo la mirada para ver un cartel un tanto pequeño _¿Quienes viven aquí, enanos?_ se rio un poco para después agacharse para ver que decía el cartel, cuando lo vio, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ya que el cartel decía: **Cuidado, bosque Everfree, alejese.**

...

..

.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco - agito un poco su cabeza, ya que era el bosque peligroso que tenía MLP, pero eso es imposible _Pero ¿Si no lo es?_ agito un poco su cabeza, tal vez el día anterior lo afecto mucho...pero no quería arriesgarse. Agarro de su bolso un par de binoculares para ver el pueblo...y casi los soltó por la sorpresa. Ya que en el pueblo estaban ponéis de colores, PONIES DE COLORES. Y si estaba en lo cierto, estaba en ponyville _¿¡Q-Qué es esto?!_ Estaba sorprendido, estaba en Equetria. Escucho unas voces detrás suyo, se ocultó en el bosque para ver quien se aproximaba, y era una de sus ponies favoritas. Era Applejack, con su hermano Big Macintosh, transportando carretas con manzanas.

\- ¿Entonces escuchaste algunos gritos anoche? - pregunto AJ un tanto confundida.

\- Eyup - le respondió.

\- Vaya, yo no escuche nada. Tal vez era imaginación tuya después de todo.

\- Eyup.

Daniel estaba sorprendido, estaba mirando a dos miembros de la familia Apple al frente suyo. Quería salir a saludar, hasta que su mente racional lo detuvo _Si me miran, pensaran que soy un monstruo o algo así. Y lo último que quiero es tener problemas con las diosas_ vio más a fondo el pueblo y no vio el castillo de Twiligth _¿Acaso estaré en una de las tres temporadas?_ pensó un poco confundido, pero agito un poco su cabeza para aclarar su cabeza. Vio a los hermanos Apple alejándose de su vista. Una parte de él quería decir "Hola, como están ¿Podemos ser amigos?" y su parte racional le decía que "NO", y sabia cual decidir. Se metió más adentro del bosque alejándose del par Apple, del pueblo y una buena cama.

Se dirigió otra vez al pequeño campamento que había formado. Hizo una pequeña hoguera si necesita encenderlo nuevamente por la noche. Se levantó del suelo con los puños cerrados con fuerza - ¡MIERDA! - pateo una roca con fuerza. Grito de dolor agarrando de su pierna, y vio un pequeño orificio de impacto de bala en su pierna, y como si tuviese un invitado en su pierna, vio como salía un poco de su sangre, para que finalmente saliese la bala. Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente levantándose un poco aturdido - Maldita mi suerte - y se fue al interior del bosque para buscar materiales para hacerse una pequeña casa.

Subió la luna, marcando la noche y Daniel estaba viendo como el fuego lentamente se comía de las ramas que le lanzaba. Él pensaba que sería igualmente la seria, ya que pensaba que podía ir al pueblo y saludar. Pero él sabía que una cosa es una serie para "niños" y otra es la realidad, y no sabía cómo reaccionarían al ver, quizás al primer humano de Equetria, y tenía miedo que lo metiesen en la cárcel o a un zoológico. Se masajeo su rostro para que sus ideas estuviesen un poco calmadas. Tal vez el podía ir a la casa de Fluttershy para que por lo menos pudiese estar en la sociedad ponie, pero esa idea fue desechada, ya que no sabía como Fluttershy reaccionaria al verlo. Tal vez lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, o en este caso, los cascos abiertos a su casa. Pero tenía miedo de que Fluttershy lo llevara al pueblo para que, o que corran aterrodizados, o que guardias-si hay- lo atacase por ser un monstruo, o que simplemente Celestia le mandase un rayo de sol y que lo desintegre de la faz de la tierra. Se acostó en el suelo para dormir un poco, quizás mañana pueda saber qué hacer, o por lo menos saber cómo llego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paso una semana y Daniel no pudo ni acercarse al pueblo, algún ponie o simplemente saber cómo carajo llego a esta situación. Durante esta semana fue atacado por algunas manticoras, aunque solo fue atacado por estar en su territorio o por tener crías. Y otras fue atacado por Timberwolf, y supo que su miedo era el fuego ya que, obviamente, eran de madera, y siempre traia una especie de antorcha casera y un yesquero para no recibir un buen susto de esos lobos. Camino llevando un par de ramas y algunas manzanas del territorio de los Timberwolf, hasta que escucho un grito de auxilio, dejo las cosas de un lado fue para ir rescatar, quien fuera que gritase, y sabía que era una niña o potrilla quien grito, y sabia quien fuese la cabeza dura para meterse a este bosque.

Y eso lo asustaba.

Corrió y vio a una potrilla de color amarillo limón siendo rodeada de varios Timberwolf - ¡Ayuda, por favor! - uno de los lobos se lanzo, la potrilla se acostó en el suelo con sus cascos en sus ojos esperando su fin.

\- ¡Hey, feo! - Daniel se abalanzó en una liana para atacar a uno de los lobos que iba a atacar a la potrilla. La pequeña quito una de sus pesuñas para exhalar con fuerza al ver a Daniel - ¿Estas bien pequeña? - ella asintió la cabeza con un poco de miedo. Daniel miro muy seriamente mientras sacaba su antorcha. Otros de los lobos ataca a Daniel, pero fue golpeado y quemado por la antorcha ya encendida, el lobo se quemó hasta que no se movió más - Muy bien - miro a los otros lobos que estaba retrocediendo - ¿Quien sigue? - puso una sonrisa y se puso de posición un tanto rara (como el de un beisbolista). Los lobos corrieron más adentro del bosque para no sufrir el mismo destino que su compañero caído. Cuando todo estaba despejado, Daniel se giró dónde estaba la pequeña potrilla - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto, aunque él esperaba que correría por su vida o le iba a decir "Por favor, no me coma" o algo parecido. Pero en vez de eso ella se levantó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya, eso fue increíble! – Daniel se rio un poco avergonzado.

\- No hay de que, solo estaba de paso – la pequeña estaba saltando alrededor suyo observándole.

\- ¿Tienes un hogar? – Daniel levanto una ceja por la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es por tu…bueno ropa. Pareciera que estás viviendo en el bosque – aparto un poco su mirada.

\- Así es – la pequeña exhalo fuertemente por la respuesta de su salvador.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Te vienes a mi casa!

\- ¡¿Espera, a tu casa?! – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Dah. Eres mi salvador, es lo único que yo podría hacer por ayudarme de esos monos. Y dudo que un mono sin pelo quiera vivir así – Daniel tenía un tic en el ojo con su comparación con un simio.

\- Mira pequeña, no puedo ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mira Ap. ¿Cómo te llamas? – se corrigió, ya que lo único que quería que Apple Bloom lo viese como un pervertido.

\- Apple Bloom ¿Y tú? – le pregunto.

\- Daniel.

\- ¿Solo Daniel? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Sip, solo Daniel – le respondió – Y no voy a tu hogar.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con tristeza.

\- Solo mírame. ¿Qué pensaría tú familia al verme? – le pregunto señalándose a sí mismo

\- Bueno, tienes un punto – Daniel sonrió victorioso, aunque en su interior estaba triste – Pero si les digo que me salvaste, ellos te aceptaran con sus cascos abiertos – y su victoria se fue al carajo.

\- No, no voy a ir a tu casa – se volteo para ir a su campamento

\- Por fis – le dijo con una mirada bastante triste a las espaldas de Daniel.

\- No – le negó sin mirarla.

\- Por fis.

\- No.

\- Por fis – y así siguieron hasta llegar cerca del campamento.

\- Por/¡¿Vas a seguir así hasta que diga que si?! – le dijo conteniendo las ganas de gritarle

\- Sip – Daniel suspiro masajeándose las sienes.

\- Muy bien, iré contigo – Apple Bloom salto de un lado a otro victoriosa – Pero con dos condiciones – ella se detuvo su danza de la cictoria.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- La primera. Déjame buscar mis cosas.

\- ¿Tus cosas? ¿Por qué no las buscas mas tarde? – le pregunto un tanto curiosa.

\- No quiero que algún curioso este merodeando mi pequeño campamento, además de que tengo un par de cosas peligrosas ahí. Eso y vas a serse de noche – Apple Bloom miro al cielo, asintiendo dándole la razón.

\- Y ¿Lo otro?

\- Si veo una señal de ataque hacia mí, me voy y nunca regresare ¿De acuerdo? – Apple Bloom miro un tanto desconfiado por sus condiciones, aunque era la única opción para él la llevase a su casa y presentarle a su héroe.

\- Muy bien. Trato – alzo su casco para chocarlas. Y Daniel las choco con su puño cerrado suavemente para no lastimarla.

\- Muy bien, sígueme.

Después de salir de su campamento con todas sus cosas. Aunque Apple Bloom le estaba preguntando como una loca que eran varias cosas que él tenía y como se utilizaba. Eso y casi se vuela su cabeza por curiosa por ver su M1 desde el cañón. Por lo menos estaba descargado y bloqueado, o si no, tendría que revivir a Apple Bloom o correr como un loco hasta salir a Equetria para que no lo encuentren. Iba a tomar la opción 2.

Pasaron media hora hasta ver a la granja Apple - ¡Hermana, estoy aquí! – y como arte de magia, Applejack corrió bastante rápido tumbando a Apple Bloom abrazándola…o ahorcándola con un abrazo de oso.

\- ¿Dónde estabas hermanita? – acaricio su rostro con la de Apple Bloom.

\- Estaba jugando a las escondidas con mis amigas en el bosque y me perdí – Bloom sudo frio al ver la mirada de AJ.

\- Esta castigada señorita. Un mes sin jugar con tus amigas jovencita.

\- P-Pero – la mirada de AJ la callo – Esta bien. Lo siento mucho hermana – Daniel se rio un poco llamando la atención de AJ.

\- Gracias por salvar a mi her – se calló al ver a Daniel - ¿¡Quién eres tú?! – le grito llamando la atención Apple Bloom.

\- H-Hermana él – no pudo seguir, ya que AJ se abalanzó a Daniel para proteger a su hermana. Aunque no supo de él era el salvador de la misma.

\- ¡Corre Apple Bloom! ¡Llama a tu hermano! – puso su casco en la cabeza de Daniel, mientras le quitaba el bolso para inmovilizarlo un poco mejor, pero no pudo por mucho, ya que un movimiento de pierna pudo quitar de encima. Ahora Naruto estaba encima de AJ , pero fue golpeado por su pecho con una potente patada de ella.

\- Am. Chicos – AJ se lanzó para golpearlo una patada a la cara de Daniel, pero fue desviado, aunque igualmente fue golpeado por el cuerpo de ella, y le hizo una llave en una de sus brazos – Chicos – Daniel le lanzo un poco de tierra con su mano que no podía agarrar por su tamaño, la segó temporalmente y tuvo el tiempo para hacerle una llave en el cuello para inmovilizarla – Chicos – AJ golpeo su entrepierna soltándola y haciéndole retroceder por el dolor que sentía. Daniel levanto la mirada mientras se ponía en posición de combate. Y AJ se preparó para poder atacarlo, exhalo fuertemente, mientras que su casco raspaba en el suelo. Los dos se lanzaron para atacarse otra vez - ¡CHICOSSSSSSS! – los miraron a Apple Bloom, pero se golpearon sus rostros por no detenerse.

\- ¿Qué paso Hermana?/¿Apple Bloom? – los dos se miraron con una aura asesina.

\- ¿¡Como la conoces, eres un pervertido?! – salto hacia atrás para prepararse para pelear, otra vez.

\- ¡Hermana, el me salvo! –

\- Lo sé, solo estoy intentando que se aleje de…¿Qué? – bajo la guardia, supo su error y miro a Daniel, esperando que la atacase, pero se impresiono que él también bajase la guardia - ¿Qué quieres decir con que te salvo? – le pregunto sin apartar la mirada de él por si intentaba lago gracioso. Pasaron 10 minutos para que Apple Bloom le explicase todo.

\- Y es por eso que me está acompañando para llegar hasta acá – termino, aunque quito la parte de su trato con él. AJ se sonrojo sabiendo ahora que ataco al salvador de su hermanita, se dirigió donde estaba Daniel, que se estaba masajeando un poco su brazo y pierna por su pelea.

\- Lo siento mucho Daniel – bajo la cabeza esperando un grito de él.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada – AJ levanto su ceja confundida.

\- ¿Por qué? Ataque sin ninguna razón – Daniel solo negó con la cabeza mientras que se reía un poco.

\- Estabas protegiendo a tu hermanita de un monstruo. Y si estuviera en tus za-cascos, también haría lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces si viese algo acompañado de mi hermanito – AJ se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Daniel – Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Applejack o AJ para mis amigos – le dio una sonrisa – Y la mejor Apple de la granja lo dijo un tanto presumida. Daniel se rio un poco.

\- Por la pelea que me distes. No voy a negar lo contrario – los dos se rieron.

\- Entonces no tienes un hogar ¿Verdad? – le pregunto.

\- Sip, desde algún tiempo estoy viviendo en el bosque Everfree.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto bastante preocupada.

\- Como una semana, creo.

\- ¿Tienes un lugar para llamar hogar? – la mirada de Daniel se puso un poco oscura, preocupando a AJ.

\- No…desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Es…algo muy personal – AJ, aunque preocupada, asintió la cabeza para no seguir preguntando eso.

\- B-Bueno, puedes quedarte en la granja hasta entonces – Daniel miro a AJ bastante sorprendido.

\- AJ y-yo. Gracias – abrazo a AJ haciéndola sonrojar un poco, aunque se puso más roja cuando Daniel acaricio su espalda haciéndola sentir bien, era como el mejor masaje del spa que hay en Ponyville.

\- Guacala, váyanse a un hotel para besuquearse – los dos se separaron un tanto rojos.

\- L-lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco – se rio un poco nervioso, igual como AJ, aunque fulmino con la mirada a Apple Bloom haciéndola silbar como si no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte – Daniel lo miro con atención – En la granja no hay habitaciones vacías, así que tienes que vivir en el granero hasta vaciar una de las habitaciones – aparto un poco su mirada con un poco de miedo con la reacción de Daniel.

\- Esta bien. Peor es nada – AJ miro a Daniel sorprendida, para depues poner una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Apple Bloom ve a la casa para acostarte, que ya será de noche y mañana tendrás escuela – Ella asintió mientras se dirigía a la granja - ¡Y aun no me olvide tu castigo! – tropezó haciéndole reír a los dos – Muy bien Daniel – él miro un tanto extrañado.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un poco curioso por su mirada.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre completo? – Daniel suspiro, ya que AJ era muy terca como una mula, y decirle "No" era imposible.

\- Bien, pero no te rías.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a reír? – Daniel no le prestó atención a la pregunta, preparándose de decirle su nombre.

\- Me llamo Daniel Alejandro Besos Villarreal.

…

..

.

\- JAJAJAJAJA Besos JAJAJAJA – se rio, haciendo tener un leve tic en el ojo derecho de Daniel. AJ, sabiendo de su error, se calló para no ofender más a su nuevo amigo – B-Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – y los dos se fueron.

Daniel estaba mirando al techo esperando las cosas que le iba a darle AJ – Aquíf entas laf cosaf Danief – no pudo hablar bien, ya que tenía un tazón de manzanas en su boca.

\- Ven, déjame ayudarte – quito las sabanas y las almohadas que tenía AJ en su lomo.

\- Gracias – hablo después de dejar el tazón en el suelo – Espero que te guste tu cena Daniel – se fue para poder dormir – Buenas noches Daniel.

\- Buenas noches AJ – agarro el tazón de manzanas para comer un poco antes de dormir.

Estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo con su cama de paja recién hecha _Por fin_ pensó alegremente con una sonrisa _Sin preocupaciones y sin nada_ agarro sus collares de la suerte que tenía en el cuello _Sea quien sea que haya abierto esa cosa, lo tengo que agradecer_ cerro los ojos para dormir _Por fin una noche sin preocuparse por nada_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota2: Esta historia me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Asi que ya lo tienen, dejen sus comentarios como le pareció esto.

Nota3: Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dieron, seguidores, favoritos, ect. Muchas gracias. Se despiden Hotday


	2. Chapter 2

Acostumbrarse

Daniel abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en una especie de cuarto un poco iluminado gracias a una luz en el techo. Intento pararse, pero miro a sus muñecas y estaban amarradas, como sus pies y piernas – Experimento número 40 – dijo un hombre que salió en una especie de puerta que se abrió para arriba – Los otros 39 no sobrevivieron para el S.S.Z – estaba anotando en su libreta varias cosas que Daniel no sabe que contenía. El hombre subió un interruptor y toda la sala se ilumino cegando temporalmente a Daniel. Cuando pudo ver con claridad, pudo ver que en su meza no estaba tan limpia, ya que estaba manchada de sangre, aunque era de sangre seca. Miro donde estaba el hombre que tenía una vestimenta de un doctor, pero estaba casi totalmente manchada de sangre seca. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con una especie de mascarilla de cuero, con varios tubos en él.

El doctor se fue a una especie de maquina con varios botones en él. Presiono algunos para ver que una gran jeringa bajo del techo. Pero lo que le aterrorizo más era que la aguja era bastante larga-unos diez centímetro-. Trago saliva con bastante fuerza – Tranquilo compañero. Si funciona esto, habrá una cura para esta pesadilla – el doctor fue a la gran jeringa para meter una especie de líquido de color azul oscuro – O si no, un súper soldado para exterminar a todos esos monstruos – se volteó para verlo – ¿No te parece algo justo para ti, Daniel? – agarro un bisturí para cortar la camisa para que la gran jeringa no fuese interrumpida. Pero se sorprendió ver los 6 collares que él tenía – Estos collares son bastante bonitos – agarro uno que tenía en forma de estrella de color purpura – Si mueres por este experimento. Guardare estos collares por ti – presiono un botón y la gran jeringa se acercó a su cuello – Inhala fuerte. Esto no va a doler tanto – Daniel obedeció y inhalo, pero apretó los puños por el dolor y la aguja metiéndose en su cuello lentamente. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula para no gritar de dolor. Sintió el líquido metiéndose en su piel.

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente la jeringa se retiró de su cuello. Miro al doctor para verle con una cara de paciencia – Pero esto si va a doler bastante – y como si tuviese la razón, sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo. Grito. En todo este maldito experimento grito con bastante fuerza moviéndose violentamente tratando de salir de la mesa, pero las correas estaban bien amarradas y resistentes para poderse romperse. Miro a uno de sus brazos, y pudo ver como se transformara lentamente. Y grito. Grito por el gran dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Miro otra vez a su brazo, y como si estuviera vivo, la parte transformada se estaba acercando en su cuello para, finalmente llegar a su rostro.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – Daniel grito levantándose violentamente de su cama de paja. Inhalo y exhalo fuertemente mientras sudaba como si corriese una gran maratón " _Daniel, déjalo ya"_ se masajeo su rostro para calmarse un poco _"Solo es el pasado. Todo eso ya término"_ se acostó nuevamente para tratar de dormir un poco " _Espero no haber despertado a nadie"._

Subió el sol para marcar un nuevo día. Daniel aún estaba durmiendo, pero se levantó por un sonido un tanto fuerte, para después sacar una de sus pistolas para apuntar a AJ. Ella levanto una de sus cejas, dejo el tazón con manzanas en el suelo para poder hablar – Bonito juguete Daniel. Cuando levante el castigo a Apple Bloom, puedas jugar con ella – le dio una sonrisa, pero Daniel estaba bastante confundido.

\- ¿Cuál juguete?

\- Lo que tienes, sea lo que sea que tengas – Daniel levanto una ceja – Tu garra o algo así – le dijo para quitarle la confusión a Daniel, pero aún seguía confundido con algo.

\- En primera, esto no es una garra, es una mano – AJ asintió, por lo menos sabía que era esa parte del cuerpo de Daniel – Y segundo ¿Qué juguetes hablas? – le volvió a preguntar.

\- Lo que tiene en la mano – Daniel abrió los ojos y dejo de apuntar a AJ.

\- AJ, esto no es un juguete – le dijo. AJ asintió la cabeza un tanto confundida.

\- Entonces ¿Es una pieza de colección entonces? – le pregunto nuevamente. Daniel se estaba rascando la cabeza, ya que no sabía cómo decirle que la pistola no era un juguete o una pieza de colección, obviamente sabía que las armas de fuego no existía en Equestria.

" _Ya lo tengo"_ – AJ ¿sabes que es una lanza? – AJ asintió - ¿Y sabes que es un arma mortal?

\- Si, sé que las lanzas que utilizan los soldados son mortales y sirven para herir o matar a cualquier ser viviente. Pero ¿Por qué preguntas esto, Daniel? – estaba bastante curiosa por la pregunta que le dio Daniel.

\- Bueno, digamos que esto, que se llama pistola, en una lanza por la parte mortal, pero a larga distancia.

…

..

.

\- Es decir que cuando me apuntaste ¿pude haber muerto? – Daniel asintió - ¿ERES UN DEMENTE O QUE? ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO POR TRAERTE ESTA COMIDA, IDIOTA! – Daniel bajo la cabeza bastante avergonzado por su acción.

\- Lo siento mucho AJ. Es una costumbre mía sacar la pistola cuando oigo un ruido fuerte en mi antiguo hogar.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto un tanto enojada. Daniel se mordió el labio, ya que él había hablado de más y dijo algo que no quería que nadie supiese. Suspiro, por lo menos le podía decirle una parte de eso.

\- Donde yo vivo, o en este caso vivía, había una guerra por la sobrevivencia, todos estaban contra todos. No sé cuántas noches de sueño perdí para mantenerme vivo. Por cuatro años – AJ estaba impresionada, ya que no escucho nada de que algo así ocurriese en Equestria. Daniel miro la confusión de AJ – Mi hogar es afuera de las tierras de Equestria – AJ asintió la cabeza, eso tenía mucho sentido.

\- ¿Y tu familia? – le pregunto para sentase a su lado. Pero se arrepintió después. Ya que Daniel puso una mirada bastante oscura por esa pregunta que le dio.

\- Posiblemente muerta – AJ puso un casco en su hombro para poder tranquilizarlo un poco. Se levantó y agarro el plato de manzanas para llevarlo donde estaba Daniel.

\- Comamos algo para quitar esos feos recuerdos del pasado ¿vale? – agarro con una de sus cascos una manzana para poder comérsela. Daniel también agarro uno para poder llenar algo su estómago.

" _AJ tiene razón"_ dio una mordida la manzana _"Solo es el pasado. Y lo tendré que olvidar"_ vio disimuladamente su bazo derecho-el que estaba son teniendo la manzana- con un poco de preocupación _"Hasta que me alcance"_.

Los dos se levantaron después de comer sus manzanas para dirigirse al gran campo de árboles de manzanas – Muy bien – AJ se volteó para mirar a Daniel – Si te vas a quedar a vivir con nosotros vas a trabajas, y no te vas a quedarte aquí como un perezoso ¿Entendido? - Daniel asintió.

\- Y tú ¿Qué harás?

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, tengo que llevar a mi hermanita a la escuela e ir al mercado para vender mis manzanas – y fue donde estaba la carreta y adentro estaba las manzanas y Apple Bloom.

\- Muy bien AJ. ¡Nos vemos! – se despido de ellas. Cuando se fueron, se movió a un árbol, se preparó y le dio una patada tumbándole todas las manzanas _"Excelente"_ pensó muy orgulloso, aparentemente tenía la fuerza suficiente para tirar todas las manzanas de un solo golpe, eso y que no sentía ningún dolor después del golpe. Fue hacia otro árbol para hacer lo mismo que el anterior, pero el vio hacía los lados y no vio a cierto poni que debería estar trabajando a estas horas _"¿Dónde está_ _Big Macintosh?"_

Pasaron varias horas y Daniel aún seguía trabajando en la granja. Saco un poco de su sudor de su frente por el gran esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo en la granja. Escucho un sonido detrás de él y salto de un lado, mirando muy sorprendido a un poni terrestre de color rojo y su crin-como su cola- es de un naranja brillante _"Big Macintosh"_ se levantó para saludarle, pensando que AJ le había dicho acerca de Daniel, pero fue un gran error, ya que él nuevamente le ataco con una patada, que Daniel lo esquivo casi recibiéndolo de lleno - ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – le grito poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios TÚ estás haciendo robando nuestras manzanas?! – y sin que él le respondiese, se lanzó para asestarle otra patada, pero él la agarro de su tobillo y lo lanzo de lado, pero se levantó casi enseguida mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Le iba a atacar otra vez, pero fue detenido por una voz.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AJ suspiro.

Ella está volviendo a la granja después de vender sus manzanas…o por lo menos lo intento. Se volteó para mirar su carreta casi llena de manzanas, ya que esta no fue su mejor venta del mes entero _"Si no consigo vender suficientes manzanas, la granja se caerá tarde o temprano"_ pensó muy preocupada por su situación económica y ella no sabía cómo mejorar las ventas.

Ella estaba llegando a la granja, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gran grito, y ella sabía de quien era. Corrió-aún con la carreta- hasta donde escucho el grito y pudo ver como su hermano se estaba preparándose para atacar a Daniel, que este se estaba preparándose para recibirlo. Inhalo aire y - ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – grito llamando la atención de los dos. Daniel le iba a decirle lo sucedido, pero fue detenido por Big.

\- ¡Esta "cosa" está tratando de robas nuestras manzanas! Por eso yo le detuve – le respondió con el pecho en alto de orgullo por proteger a la granja.

\- Muy bien hecho Big Mac – Daniel miro a AJ muy estupefacto ¿Acaso estaba felicitando a este tarado por atacarle? AJ se estaba movilizando hacía Big Mac-aun con la mirada de Daniel-, para estar después cara a cara con su hermano - ¡Por atacar a nuestro invitado! – grito AJ sorprendiendo a Daniel y Big, que miraron a AJ por sorpresa.

Por el primero: por el susto que le causo AJ, pensando que le odiaba por algo que el hizo o dijo esta mañana.

Y por lo segundo: por el grito que le hizo su hermana. Pero no se iba a quedarse con los cascos cruzados.

\- ¡¿Cómo que invitado?! – le grito Big Mac un tanto sorprendido – Esta cosa no es un poni o algo parecido. Pudo robarnos nuestras manzanas o atacar a la abuela o a Apple Bloom – le susurro lo último para que Daniel no lo escuchase.

\- Big Mac, te dije está mañana que teníamos un invitado "especial" en nuestra granja que nos iba a ayudar – Big Mac iba a protestar por lo que dijo AJ, pero ella siguió interrumpiéndolo – Y él salvo a Apple Bloom.

\- Yo no recuerdo que me habías dicho eso esta mañana – le dijo, para después poner una expresión de dolor y poner un casco en su cabeza para sobarlo un poco.

\- Obvió tarado, te emborrachaste ayer en la noche, y por milagro que la abuela estaba durmiendo, y además te despertaste resaca perdiendo tus horas de trabajo.

\- Espera un momento, entonces ¿yo estaba haciendo el trabajo de Big Mac por su maldita resaca? – AJ-aun mirando a su hermano- asintió.

\- Ahora ve a la zona noroeste de la granja y cosecha las manzanas antes que le diga a la abuela sobre TODO esto E.N.T.E.N.D.I.D.O – le dijo, asegurándole dolor por si acaso él se fuese, otra vez, con sus amigos para tomar.

\- E-Entendido – le dijo con horror mientras huía para protegerse de la paliza de su hermana y del regañón de su abuela. AJ suspiro, para después voltearse donde estaba Daniel, mirando el pequeño espectáculo que AJ formo.

\- Lo siento mucho terroncito de azúcar. A veces pienso que mi hermano tiene más musculo que cerebro. Espero que me perdones – bajo la cabeza bastante apenada por la actitud de su hermano.

\- Tranquila – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero espero que no ocurra otra vez.

\- Tranquilo terroncito – sonrió AJ ante la mirada curiosa de Daniel – le diré a la abuela acerca de la actitud de mi hermano.

\- ¿No le prometiste a tu hermano que no le dirías tal cosa a tu abuela? – pregunto bastante sorprendido, ya que ella no mentiría algo así, sobre todo a su familia, ya que ella tenía una especie de tic nervioso cada vez que mentía ¿acaso estaba con otra AJ que SI mentía?

\- Simple – señalo atrás donde Big Mac está trabajando…o debería estarlo, ya que él estaba durmiendo boca abajo delante de un árbol, talvez estaba durmiendo por la resaca que aún tenía. Daniel pudo mirar como AJ ponía una sonrisa un tanto malvada mientras se movilizaba hacía la casa de la granja.

" _Pobre de él"_.

AJ y Daniel estaban trabajando en la granja de manzanas, después de que AJ le di guíese a su abuela con respecto a su hermano y su emborrachara de anoche, eso ocurrió hace unas dos horas.

Daniel se limpió un poco de sudor de su frente con su mano derecha. Se sacó su camisa para refrescarse un poco. Miro hacia arriba, donde estaba el sol _"¿Acaso Celestia amaneció de malas o siempre es así?"_ exprimió su franela para sacar el líquido de sudor que había reunido por todo el trabajo duro que él había hecho.

AJ se volteó hacía donde estaba Daniel y pudo una sonrisa, ya que los musculo que él tenía- que lo tenía guardado bajo su camisa- eran bien marcado, pero algo le llamo su atención y no fueron sus músculos - ¡Hey Daniel! – el mencionado miro donde estaba AJ – ¿Puedes acercarte un minuto?

\- Entendido – le respondió no tan seguro el por qué.

AJ miro al cuello y pudo ver uno collares, pero lo que le llamo más la atención era las formas que tenían. Cuando Daniel estaba al frente de AJ, ella soltó la pregunta que le estaba formando su cabeza cuando miro ese raros collares - ¿Por qué tienes uno de esos collares tiene forma como la de mi cutie mark? – le pregunto ante la mirada curiosa-y sorprendida- de Daniel

\- ¿Qué son las cutie marks? – le pregunto, ya que se estaba comportándose como un bobo con respecto a eso, ya que lo último que quería él era que ella le mirase desconfiado y que los estaba espiando todo este tiempo.

\- Bueno, las cutie marks son representaciones de nuestras habilidades que nos hacen únicos. Como por ejemplo – giro su cuerpo para mostrar un dibujo de tres manzanas en su costado de su trasero – Esta me representa por mi gran trabajo y amor hacía mi hogar – se giró para ver a los muchos árboles que tenía la granja – como mi habilidad con las manzanas – giro su cabeza para ver a Daniel – por eso la mayoría de los Apples tienen una cutie mark con forma de manzanas, mostrando su relación dentro de sus respectivas granjas y sus habilidades – puso una sonrisa honesta ante su historia, pero cambió su mirada a una sería – Pero aun no me explico porque los otros collares tienen la misma cutie mark como la de mis amigas.

\- B-Bueno, veraz – puso una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa – Es que estos collares me recuerda a mi hogar, cuando aún podíamos llamarle hogar.

\- ¿Te hacen recordar cuando tu hogar era habitable, antes de ese tal catástrofe? – Daniel asintió.

\- Pero también me daba buena suerte.

\- ¿En serió? – le pregunto bastante sorprendida.

\- Si, ya que una vez detuvo una bala.

\- ¿Bala? – le pregunto confundida.

\- De la pistola – le respondió recibiendo un "Ah" como respuesta – pero también me recordaba que aún era un ser humano – susurro, pero fue escuchado por AJ.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto un tanto asustada, ya que, cuando lo había dicho, su voz se volvió casi de ultratumba, como que él había hecho cosas malas.

\- Es algo que no quiero recordar – se arrodillo para estar al frente de AJ – Es solo algo que no quiero que sepas, sobretodo de mí – Daniel sintió como uno de los casco de AJ se puso de su hombro y pudo mirar una sonrisa encantadora, como si ella lo entendiera de su dolor.

\- Entonces no me lo digas si no te sientes listo – quito su casco para estar en un árbol lleno de manzanas maduras – Pero tendrás que olvidar tu pasado para caminar a tu futuro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto un tanto curioso.

\- Reconozco esos ojos de dolor y perdida – pateo el árbol, tirando todas las manzanas – Son parecido como la de mi primo de Cantelot, que es un soldado – se fue hacía otro árbol – Y me dijo en una ocasión que "Si alguien se queda en el pasado, recordando y sufriendo, nunca podrá descansar y encaminar a un futuro deseado y lleno de paz" – se volteó para darle una sonrisa a Daniel – Pero aún me pregunto por los collares y su gran similitud con mi cutie mark y la de mis amigas.

\- Coincidencia – se levantó y levanto un poco sus hombros no prestando mucha importancia, para estar al frente de un árbol y darle una patada, derrumbando las manzanas.

\- Bueno te creo – Daniel miro a AJ con una ceja levantada – ya que una de los collares no lo reconozco por aquí.

\- ¿Cuál? – le pregunto agarrando los collares y viéndolos.

\- El que tiene la forma de estrella purpura – dijo AJ ante un sorprendido Daniel-que AJ no miro-.

" _Entonces significa que Twiligth nunca vino ¿En qué tiempo estoy?"_ pensó bastante sorprendido, pero agito su cabeza y siguió trabajando, ya que lo último que quería él era que AJ le preguntes más cosas _"Por lo menos me salve"_ pero ella le pregunto, que paso a un nuevo nivel.

\- ¿Por qué no te quitas tu ropa? Se ve que andas muy cansado y muy sudado por todo el trabajo que tuviste - AJ miro a Daniel, que se puso muy rojo, como una de las manzanas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto AJ un tanto confundida.

\- AJ ammmm, no puedo hacer tal cosa – le dijo un tanto lento.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es…simple – AJ miro un tanto fijo a Daniel para que lo soltase _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_ pensó encontrando algo fácil de explicar de esta…situación – Si te quitas esa piel que tienes ¿En qué estado estas?

\- Desnuda obviamente ¿pero por qué me estas preguntando esto? – le pregunto bastante confundida.

\- Bueno, digamos que mi ropa es mi piel – la cara de AJ se puso bastante roja, como la de Daniel.

\- ¡Hey hermana, ya volví! – Grito Apple Bloom, pero se detuvo al ver a Daniel y a AJ bastantes rojos, como las manzanas en las canastas - ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso se pintaron de rojo? En realidad no lo quiero saber – se fue a la casa y los dos se pusieron un poco más rojo-más de lo que ya estaban- y se miraron…para después reírse - ¡Hermana! ¿Por qué Big Mac está durmiendo? – grito, haciendo reír más a la pareja, poniéndose un poco menos rojos.

Era la tarde y Daniel se estaba yéndose al rancho para descansar un poco después del arduo trabajo que había hecho en la granja - ¡Daniel! – AJ grito, llamando la atención de Daniel, que se volteó.

\- Hola AJ ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunto.

\- La abuela te quiere conocer ahora para almorzar – Daniel se puso un poco nervioso ante eso.

\- ¿E-Estas segura AJ? Digo, no quiero poner nerviosa a tu abuela con mi presencia – le dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- Tranquilo, si te preocupa que reaccione igual como mi hermano, no te preocupes que ella sabe sobre ti.

\- ¿En serió?

\- Eyup – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Te vienes? – el estómago de Daniel gruño ante la sonrisa cómica de AJ.

\- De acuerdo, que me muero de hambre.

Daniel y AJ fueron a la casa, y para cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por la abuela de AJ, Big Mac y Apple Bloom – Ha, tú debes ser el jovencito que ayudo a Apple Bloom en ese terrorífico bosque ¿Verdad? – Daniel asintió, un tanto avergonzado de sus acciones en ese bosque. La abuela Smith era una poni terrestre vieja con un cuerpo de color verde manzana y su crin-como su cola- es de un blanco. Su cutie Mark es de un Pie de manzanas. Ella tenía un pañuelo que contenía manzanas en él.

\- No es nada señora.

\- No me llames señora, jovencito. Llámame Smith.

\- No le gusta que le llamen señora ni nada de eso – le susurro AJ, con un leve asentimiento por parte de él.

\- Muy bien pasen, no se queden afuera como Big Mac y su siesta de belleza – el mencionado gruño, ante la mirada un tanto furtiva de Smith, que no estaba nada contenta – Y Espero, jovencito, que sea la última vez que regreses borracho.

\- E-Eyup – dijo rápidamente para ir a la mesa, que estaba Apple Bloom también.

\- Vosotros dos deberían estar hambiento, sobre todo tu Daniel ya que hiciste el trabajo de mi nieto – el estómago de Daniel gruño un tanto fuerte, haciendo sonrojar a Daniel de vergüenza – O más.

Daniel estaba sentado, a lado de AJ, en la mesa, comiendo como si fuese una familia - ¿Y tú familia jovencito? – pregunto Smith, pero el ambiente alrededor de Daniel se puso un tanto frio y triste.

\- Están… – miro a la niña, que estaba al lado de Big Mac – desaparecidos – Smith asintió, entendiendo la indirecta.

\- Pues lo siento mucho por…eso Daniel – le dijo un tanto preocupada.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy un poco acostumbrado – aparto un poco su mirada un tanto avergonzado.

\- ¡Entonces busquémosles! – grito Apple Bloom, asustando un poco al trio-AJ, Daniel y Smith-.

\- Nietecita, creo que será…algo imposible.

\- ¿Por qué imposible abuela? – le pregunto muy curiosa.

\- Pues veras – se mordió el labio.

\- Porque ellos están muy lejos de aquí – le explico Daniel – Además dudo que ellos quieran estar acá.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Apple Bloom, mirando fijamente a Daniel, con su mirada de cachorrita.

\- Es, veraz/Ellos están como nuestros padres – interrumpió AJ, poniendo el ambiente más frio.

\- Oh, lo siento – bajo la mirada bastante culpable por sacar algo muy personal de él.

\- ¡Applejack! – Smith golpeo su casco en la mesa, nada contenta - ¡No tenías que decir algo así!

\- ¡Lo sé! – le respondió con la misma fuerza AJ – Solo que no quiero que mi hermana sepa de una mentira por algo así – miro a Daniel – sobre todo por usted – le miro con una mirada bastante honesta – Ahora olvidemos de este tema y comamos un poco para pasar las penas – y ella, como el resto, comieron el almuerzo que había preparado ella.

" _Ahora sé porque ella es el elemento de la honestidad"_ pensó Daniel, mirando disimuladamente a AJ, con una mirada de agradecimiento.

Después del almuerzo. Smith sentada en el sofá, junto con Daniel y Apple Bloom, estaban mirando un álbum de fotos – Y esta fue, cuando Big Mac se puso mis pañales de adulto – señalo Smith una foto de Big Mac, cuando era niño, teniendo un pañal de adulto, mientras bailaba entre los árboles, y lo más chistoso de eso, era que él tenía maquillaje de su abuela, viéndose un poco como un payaso. Todos se rieron, ante un Big Mac, que estaba gruñendo, ya que este era su castigo por atacar a Daniel.

\- Por favor, no más – suplico Big Mac bastante más rojo, gracias a su piel.

\- Lo siento hermano – salió AJ de la cocina, con una bata de cocina – pero este es tu castigo por atacarlo, ahora te aguantas – estallo otro grupo de risas.

\- Y este fue la ocasión que Big Mac fue picado por un grupo de abejas que él había molestado ¡Se pareció una manzana bastante gorda! – todos se rieron, hasta AJ, que estaba mirando también el álbum. Big Mac salió del cuarto, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Daniel.

\- Entonces hoy no fue un buen día de ventas – dijo, un tanto triste, Smith ante la noticia de AJ y sus ventas.

\- Si abuela – se volteó, donde estaba el granero – Si no reunimos suficiente dinero, vamos a perder el granero – miro después a la casa – Y luego nuestro hogar.

Daniel estaba mirando un tanto preocupado a la pareja. Cerró los ojos y se masajeo su mentón, pensando en una solución de este problema que ellos tenían - ¡Ya lo tengo! – grito, llamando la atención de las dos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Smith.

\- Voy a hacerles algo que, posiblemente, les haga aumentar las ventas.

\- ¿Qué co? – no pudo terminar, ya que Daniel se fue corriendo, sin antes gritar que.

\- ¡TRAEME UNA GRAN LONA, AGUJA Y HILO, Y PINTURA! – las dos se miraron.

\- Mejor tráele esas cosa – le dijo, un tanto insegura Smith – Creo que sabe lo que está haciendo…creo – AJ asintió, igualmente insegura, mientras buscaba las cosas para él.

" _¿Qué estará tramando?"_ pensó, bastante curiosa.

Llego la noche y Daniel se limpió un poco de sudor de su frente, viendo su obra maestra _"Espero que esto funcione"_ se miró sus manos, viendo que tenían varias heridas por la aguja-pero se curaron casi al instante- y pintura. Bostezo y se fue a su cama improvisada y se tumbó, para dormir.

AJ apareció unos minutos después, con un plato de comida-que era un pastel-, para ver a Daniel, acostado, durmiendo profundamente. AJ dejo el plato, al lado de Daniel, y le tapo con la sabana que trajo la otra vez. Se iba a ir, hasta que de detuvo de la gran lona, que era ahora una pancarta enorme. AJ miro a Daniel, sonriendo _"Estas haciendo tanto por nosotros…gracias"_ se retiró, para dormir igualmente en su casa, pero puso después una cara de preocupación _"Ahora como le diré mañana que no hay ningún cuarto disponible para que él duerma"_

Al día siguiente, Daniel estaba mostrando su gran pancarta a toda la familia Apple – Y ¿Qué les parece? –le pregunto, ante la mirada Atónitas de todos.

\- ¡Es increíble! – dijo AJ un tanto emocionada, ya que esa pancarta tenía una gran manzana y al lado suyo tenía **LAS MANZANAS DE LOS APPLES, LAS MEJORES DE EQUESTRIA QUE PODRAS ENCONTRAR EN PONYVILLE** y con un dibujo de AJ, comiendo una sabrosa, roja y jugosa manzana.

\- No sé si esto funcione para las ventas, pero espero que sí – le dio una sonrisa a AJ, que ella le devolvió.

\- Muy bien, gracias – Daniel agarro la pancarta y lo atornillo al costado de la carreta de manzanas, para después ponérselo a AJ en su lomo.

\- Es un placer – le acarició un poco su lomo, haciendo sonrojar a AJ, por la sensación que ella sentía – es lo único que podía hacer después de que me dejasen vivir aquí – los dos se miraron con unas sonrisas.

\- ¡AJ y Daniel se subieron a un árbol y se comenzaron a besar! – canto Apple Bloom, ante la mirada sorprendida y sonrojada de los dos, y todos estallaron de la risa de la pareja.

\- B-B-Bueno, a-a-adiós – se fue-junto con Apple Bloom hacía el pueblo.

\- Muy bien – dijo Smith, deteniendo la risa y mirando a Big Mac – Y espero jovencito que no hagas nada estúpido esta vez ¿Entendido?

\- E-Entendido abuela – dijo Big Mac nervioso ante la actitud de la abuela.

\- Y tú – dijo Smith, mirando a Daniel, que estaba un poco nervioso ante la mirada de ella – Ayudaras en la recolección de manzanas de la granja ¿ok? – Daniel asintió.

" _Aunque yo lo estaba haciendo eso ayer"_ pensó Daniel, mientras iba a los arboles de manzanas para hacer su trabajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AJ estaba impresionada, ya que estaba llevando su carreta vacía de manzanas y tenía muchas bolsas de bits muy llenas _"Vaya, después de todo su idea si resultó"_ pensó alegre mientras se dirigía a la granja para dejar el dinero y el carro, aunque lo más curioso del día fue que unas ponis le preguntaron qué le preguntaron acerca de un "héroe" que ellos/ellas escucharon por parte de una potrilla _"Espero de que no estén hablando de Daniel, ya que no sé cómo se comportaran ellos hacia él"_ pensó AJ un tanto preocupada, aunque si sabía quién era esa potrilla quien inició ese chisme.

Llego hacia la granja para dejar su carreta y comenzar a trabajar, aunque lo raro era que no estaba ni Daniel ni Big Mac _"Si están descansando, los hare limpiar el cerco de los cerdos y"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de frustración que conocía a la perfección. Fue al rancho para ver que estaba haciendo Big Mac, y se sorprendió. Ya que Daniel estaba ahí, y estaban haciendo vencidas, pero cayó un Big Mac un tanto cansado y agitado.

\- ¡3 de 4! – grito Mac un tanto enojado, mientras ponía su casco en la mesa.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto Daniel no tan seguro.

\- Entonces ¿te rindes? – le pregunto con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- No, ya que no quiero que llores después – puso su codo en la mesa y agarro la pesuña de Mac para hacer fuerza.

\- ¿Qué henos está pasando acá? – pregunto AJ bastante curiosa y un poco enojada.

\- Ah hola ¿Cómo anda todo? – pregunto Daniel saludándola con la mano que no estaba utilizando.

\- Nada de "¿Cómo anda todo?" ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – le pregunto enfadada, asustando un poco a Daniel.

\- B-Bueno, veras, esta fue idea de Big – señalo a Big Mac, que estaba utilizando mucha fuerza hasta ponerse más rojo, pero aparentemente Daniel no lo estaba sintiendo.

\- Y ¿el trabajo? – pregunto AJ.

\- Atrás – señalo a un lado y AJ pudo mirar varias canastas llenas de manzanas, aparentemente si habían terminado su trabajo después de todo. Pero había algo fuera de lugar.

\- Y ¿Esto? – pregunto AJ a la pareja.

\- Es una competencia entre nosotros dos – respondió Daniel como si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

" _Conociéndolo bien, no estoy sorprendida"_ \- ¿Qué apostaron?

\- Simple, cada ronda quien gane tendrá que hacer el trabajo del otro por una semana entera. Y voy ganando por tres – lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto presumida.

\- Maldita sea ¡Bájate! – grito Big Mac poniendo más fuerza en su pezuña para ganarle.

\- Un momento – se volteó hacia Big y, como si fuera simple, le tumbo el brazo hacia la mesa, ganando la partida y otra semana de vacaciones.

Big Mac temblaba después de recoger su brazo. Miro a la cara de Daniel con una mirada de pocos amigos - ¡CINCO DE CUA/¡Detente hermano! – grito AJ bastante enojada.

\- He-Hermana – miro sorprendido a AJ - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Eso no importa – le gruño – pero lo más importante fue detenerte, o si no hubiese apostado hasta no sé que para ganarle a Daniel – le miro con más enojo en su mirada – Ahora tendrá que hacer un mes entero de trabajo tuyo y de Daniel ¿Cómo respondes a esto? – le pregunto con una mirada completamente decepcionada.

\- Pero le ganare está.

\- No.

\- Pero.

\- No.

\- Pero.

\- ¡Nadas de peros! – le grito asustando a Big - ¡Ahora ve a bañarte que hueles a estiércol! – él corrió hacia la casa con toda la rapidez del mundo, mientras que Daniel se estaba riéndose como un loco al ver el espectáculo - ¡Y tú! – Daniel se puso firme mirando la mirada de AJ, esperando un regañón parecido al de Big Mac o peor. Pero después puso una sonrisa – La próxima apuesta por mí también – ella se rio ante la mirada de Daniel, ya que tenía la boca abierta, lo suficiente para meter todo una colmena. Ella se retiró del lugar, pero se detuvo antes de salir del rancho - ¿Tienes ropa para cambiarte? – Daniel asintió.

\- Si, pero están más sucias que estas.

\- Tranquilo terroncito, que yo te lo lavo.

\- ¿E-Enserió? – pregunto bastante sorprendido por la acción que ella va a hacer.

\- Si, ya que la idea tuya de la pancarta fue un excito estupendo – le respondió con una sonrisa – es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por esto – se giró para salir – Y además – le dijo no tan segura de seguir.

\- Además ¿Qué? – le pregunto Daniel bastante curioso.

\- T-Te lo digo cuando termines de bañarte – Daniel alzo el brazo y se olió, alejándose de golpe por el olor, ya que hace bastante tiempo que no se baña, y Daniel no cree que bañarse en una charco sea un buen baño.

\- Entendido – levanto su pulgar y se fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas dentro del rancho para buscar sus ropas para que las lave AJ.

Daniel se estaba bañándose, después de que Big Mac se bañase, sin antes de gruñirle por su derrota.

" _Por fin"_ pensó Daniel al sentir el agua de su cuerpo…o como podía, ya que la ducha era un tanto pequeña, pero él no se iba a quejarse de esto. Él salió de la ducha para irse a cambiarse si AJ había terminado con su ropa, pero él se encontró con algo más. Vio a AJ poniendo su ropa en la cama de AJ, pero cuando ella se giró, se puso muy rojo al ver a Daniel solamente en toalla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Por Celestia, esta ropa están que arde"_ pensó AJ al lavar de Daniel, pero él tenía razón con sus ropas, estaban más sucias que las otras que las que tenían puestas. AJ suspiro, en que pensaba por sugerir esto, pero ya no importaba ya que estaba metida en medió de esto _"¿Que es esto?"_ miro más a fondo en la ropa del pecho-la camisa- que estaba manchado de un color rojo que estaba muy seco. AJ miro un tanto preocupada, ya que esta parte de la ropa estaba justamente en su pecho. Levanto los hombros no prestando mucha atención y los siguió lavando la ropa para dejarlas limpias para Daniel.

AJ estaba llevando la ropa a su cuarto para dársela a Daniel, no sin antes escuchar a su abuela reírse, junto con Apple Bloom, por la apuesta que hizo Big con Daniel…él va a tener un mes muy difícil.

Abrió la puerta y dejo las cosas en su cama, pero la puerta de su baño se abrieron mostrando a un Daniel desnudo-toalla de cintura para abajo- saliendo. AJ se puso bastante roja al verlo CASÍ desnudo a la vista _"M-Maldita sea"_ pensó AJ, por estar en un incómodo momento. Y como si el destino fuese a reírse de sus caras, la toalla de Daniel se cayó al suelo mostrando su hombría. AJ aparto su mirada poniéndose todavía más roja, ante un curioso Daniel.

Daniel sintió una brisa en sus piernas, miro abajo-un tanto asustado- y vio su…descuido – M-Maldita sea – agarro la toalla de forma inmediata para taparse. Trago saliva muy forzadamente por la situación en que estaba metido.

-T-T-Traje t-tu ropa – Daniel avanzo, agarro y se retiró a una increíble velocidad, para después dirigirse al baño para cambiarse _"Ahora entiendo sobre lo "desnudo" que él me explico"_ pensó apenada por descubrir algo acerca del cuerpo de Daniel de una manera bastante incomoda.

\- Oye AJ, creo que se te olvido esto – dijo Smith, abriendo la puerta sin tocarla, teniendo un sombrero bastante raro, era el interior de Daniel, pero ella no lo sabía. Smith alzo una ceja al ver a la pareja bastante roja, ella suspiro negando la cabeza – Estos jóvenes de estos días – ella susurro, para después mirar a Daniel.

\- Ammm, Smith, esa ropa que tienes en tu cabeza es mía – le dijo Daniel, aun rojo por la situación.

\- Obvió, yo la traje – ella se sacó el interior de su cabeza con su casco – Y ¿Qué es? – Daniel tragó saliva, ya que esa ropa era de su parte privada de su cuerpo.

\- Tú aun utilizas tus pañales ¿verdad? – preguntó, ya que nunca los había visto usar eso en toda la estadía con los Apples.

\- Bueno, los utilizaba antes, pero ya no – puso una sonrisa victoriosa, ya que nunca le gusta usar esas malditas cosas – Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno…es lo mismo – los ojos de Smith se abrieron de golpe y vio la ropa de Daniel. Lo lanzo, mientras se iba al baño de una manera tan veloz como si el mismísimo diablo la persiguiese, haciendo reír a la pareja y poniéndose un poco menos rojos. Para cuando Smith salió del baño, Daniel se metió para poder vestirse.

\- Vaya, que ¡Asco! – gruño Smith, mirando de malas a AJ, que puso una sonrisa tímida.

\- L-Lo siento abuela, creo que fue mi culpa – Smith negó la cabeza, mientras se reía un poco por el pequeño espectáculo que hizo.

\- Bueno, pero ¿Qué hará Daniel en la granja? Ya que Big compitió y perdió ante él.

\- Es cierto – ella se masajeó su mentón, al pensar en una solución – Tal vez le pida que me ayude al cultivar el suelo o que repare el granero.

\- Buena idea – dijo Smith, asintió por las ideas que dijo AJ.

Daniel salió del baño vistiendo una ropa un poco más normal, ya que utilizaba una franela de color negro con unas palabras de color gris de " **I love movie"** con unos pantalones azules un tanto raros-yeans- - Y ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Ay, te ves como mi amado en nuestros días gozos – dijo Smith, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de su juventud.

\- Abuela – dijo AJ un tanto apenada por su actitud.

\- Gracias…supongo – se rasco su cabeza un poco.

\- Bueno ¿quién tiene hambre? – los dos levantaron su mano/casco a la vez, haciendo reír un poco a Smith – Estos jóvenes de estos días – ella salió del cuarto, seguido por AJ.

\- ¡Hey! – AJ se volteó para mirar a Daniel - ¿Qué era lo que tú me ibas a decir? – AJ abrió los ojos, olvidándose por completo eso.

\- B-Bueno, veras – y ella dijo todo acerca de un rumor que se estaba extendiéndose por todo el pueblo acerca de un héroe que salvo a Apple Bloom en el bosque.

\- Ya…veo – dijo Daniel, sobándose el mentón.

Daniel no quería nada de atención de Ponyville hasta conseguir una reputación buena-aunque no sabía como obtenerla- ya que no quería que, por ser diferente, le temiesen y que lo metan a una jaula o un zoológico, pero gracias a Apple Bloom, él tuvo una pequeña reputación buena hacia ellos por salvarla…aunque no estaría muy seguro si eso era algo bueno o malo – ¿Ellos saben algo de mí? – ella negó con la cabeza, calmando un poco a Daniel.

\- Creo que hay que hablar con mi hermanita para que no suelte más la lengua – Daniel asintió, dándole la razón.

Los dos bajaron y vieron que la mesa estaba servida junto con la familia feliz, excepto por Big, que tenía la cabeza baja por su mes de trabajo doble, y lo peor de todo era que ese trabajo extra que iba a hacer sería para el bolsillo de Daniel. Daniel y AJ se sentaron en sus sillas, juntos de lado a lado, ya que eran las únicas sillas vacías que tenían.

Todos comenzaron a comer un tanto hambrientos para saciar sus estómagos vacíos – Hermanita – interrumpió AJ para llamar a Apple Bloom que tenía un poco de pai en su boca – He escuchado algo en el pueblo algo muy interesante.

\- ¿En serió? – pregunto Apple Bloom muy interesada – Y ¿Qué es?

\- Hablaste con alguien con respecto con Daniel ¿Verdad? – AJ miro a la apenada potrilla.

\- B-Bueno, sí. Pero solo dije que me salvo un ser con garras raras.

\- ¿Garras raras? – se miró las uñas Daniel – Bueno, tengo uñas, pero tampoco tan largas para ser un hombre-lobo.

\- ¿Hombre-lobo? – pregunto Smith un tanto interesada.

\- Bueno – se masajeo un poco su mentón – Digamos que el hombre-o sea yo- se transforma en un lobo.

\- ¡Un lobito! – grito Apple Bloom con estrellitas en sus ojos.

\- Ammm no – la cara de Apple Bloom bajo triste – ya que esta criatura es muy peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – pregunto Big Mac.

\- Digamos como un Timber Wolf, pero ataca a cualquier persona, o en este caso, a cualquier poni al que vea.

\- Pareces que estas diciendo que esa cosa es un animal salvaje y sanguinaria – dijo AJ, con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

\- Bueno, eso no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunto Smith – ya que suenas como todo un experto en ese tema.

\- Bueno, es bastante simple. Los hombres-lobos son un mito, una criatura fantástica creada por la imaginación de las personas, aunque en la antigüedad los cazaba sin importar que – dijo lo último como un susurro.

\- Vaya, interesante criatura esa – dijo Smith.

Tocaron la puerta y todos miraron confusos hacia ella – ¿Alguien esperaba visitas? – pregunto Daniel y todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Voy a ver – se levantó AJ para saber quién es el poni de la puerta - ¿Quiénes? – pregunto, alzando un poco la voz.

\- Soy yo Lyra ¿Puedo ver al humano? – se escuchó un golpe detrás de la puerta.

\- ¡Lyra, cuantas veces te diré que esa criatura no es un humano! – la regaño Bon Bon.

\- ¡Pero si Apple Bloom dijo que esa cosa tenía garras raras!

\- Y ¿Le vas a creer a una potrilla que a tu sentido común? – las dos siguieron discutiendo.

AJ miro atrás, donde estaba Daniel con una mirada de preocupación. Daniel asintió y, con la ayuda de Smith y Apple Bloom, estaba buscando un escondite – Por aquí – susurro Smith, abriendo una puerta que estaba lleno de artículos de granja.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó mientras se metía con bastante dificultad y teniendo cuidado para no pincharse con algo.

AJ abrió la puerta y las dos aún seguían discutiendo si lo que vio Apple Bloom era un humano o no. AJ tosió, llamando la atención a las dos – Buen/¡Y EL HUMANO! – grito Lyra asustando un poco a AJ.

\- Lo siento por ella Apple Jack – se disculpó Bon Bon por la actitud de su amiga – Pero venimos acá a ver si ese "humano" está aquí – lo dijo un poco de sarcasmo.

\- ¡Los humanos si existen! – le grito Lyra.

\- Como sea – Bon Bon giro los ojos. Miro a AJ que se estaba conteniéndose la risa – Pero quiero saber sobre ese héroe que salvo a esa potrilla.

\- B-Bueno – se rasco la cabeza AJ para pensar en algo – E-Él se fue.

\- ¿Se fue? – pregunto Bon Bon.

\- Si, se fue esta mañana – puso una sonrisa muy nerviosa ante las dos, que la estaban mirando fijamente.

\- Muuuuuy bieeeeeeen – dijo no muy segura Bon Bon.

\- ¿Cómo era? – pregunto Lyra que, por primera vez, no estaba tan ansiosa.

\- Bueno era – ella estaba pensando de cómo era _"Espera, Lyra y Apple Bloom dijeron garras así que"_ – Él era un grifo – ella respondió finalmente.

\- ¡JA JA! Te lo dije – Bon Bon estaba bailando su baile de la victoria ante una derrotada Lyra – Ahora págame – ella alzo su casco para que le de dinero.

\- Te lo pago en la casa – ella se fue, siendo seguido por Bon Bon - ¡Pero! – ella se volvió, viendo nuevamente a AJ – Apple Bloom dijo que esa cosa medía casi dos me/¡Vamonos! – Bon Bon jalo la cola de Lyra, mientras se despedía con su casco ante una AJ relajada.

" _Que pareja más rara"_ entro en su casa – Ya se fueron – la puerta que estaba Daniel se abrió, dejando caer a Daniel y varias cosas de granja, haciendo reír a Apple Bloom.

\- ¡Auch! – gruño Daniel, mientras se masajeaba sus costillas y su trasero por el incómodo lugar que él estaba metido – Espero que mi habitación no sea así – se rio un poco. Él se levantó y miro a AJ que tenía un poco temor en su mirada - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No hay – dijo de repente AJ.

\- ¿Qué cosa no hay? – pregunto Daniel.

\- No hay ningún cuarto que puedas dormir – ella aparto un poco su mirada preocupada por la respuesta de Daniel.

\- Oh, bueno – él estaba decepcionado, ya que el rancho era un poco incómodo – Bueno, que se podrá hacer.

\- ¡En serió, lo sien…¿Qué? – pregunto AJ después de escuchar su respuesta de Daniel, inclusive el resto estaba interesado.

\- Bueno, sé que el rancho es incómodo y eso, pero es mejor que dormir afuera o en el bosque Everfree – dijo Daniel.

\- Bueno, lo siento mucho por esto, jovencito – se disculpó Smith.

\- En serió, con lo que están haciendo conmigo estoy bien. Me dieron un techo, comida y un trabajo por no conocerme bien – él le dio una ligera reverencia a la familia – Muchas gracias por todo.

3 semanas después

Durante estas últimas semanas, Daniel formo un gran lazo de amistad con la familia Apple, tanto que-fuera por la sangre- era un miembro de la familia.

Daniel estaba encima del rancho, reparándola lo mejor que podía, ya que el dinero que había reunido AJ era suficiente para comprar los materiales, pero no suficiente para contratar a constructores, aunque no podía hacer tal cosa por Daniel.

" _Muy bien"_ pensó mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. Él estaba vestido con una franela de color marrón y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón claro. Daniel estaba mirando la gran vista de la granja, viendo el gran campo de manzanas. Él vio hacia abajo y pudo mirar un campo de tiro casero que, gracias con la ayuda de AJ.

Flashback (una semana atrás)

Daniel estaba preparando unas balas con los ingredientes para crear la pólvora. Él estaba haciendo esto no porque los ponis fuesen un peligro, ya que solamente hacía esto para distraerse un poco en su antiguo mundo.

\- ¡Hey Daniel! – grito AJ, llamando la atención de Daniel, que se detuvo para mirarla - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ah, nada – se volteó para continuar – solo preparando las balas – metió unas balas ya cargada en un cartucho de pistola una por una.

\- Vaya – ella se acercó para ver un poco la mesa de trabajo que él estaba haciendo - ¿Eres químico? – le pregunto. Daniel se rio un poco.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Y ¿Qué hace esto? – le pregunto, tocando un poco la pólvora.

\- Esto amiga – agarro el caso de AJ para que dejase de tocarlo – se llama pólvora negra y es totalmente explosivo – ella aparto su casco de forma inmediata su caco para no explotar, pero se rio de forma más fuerte Daniel.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes, pude haber explotado?! – le grito enfadada.

\- Es por tu reacción repentina – AJ miro de muy mala manera a Daniel – La pólvora no explota.

\- ¡¿Pero tu dijiste que explota?!

\- Es cierto, pero con fuego.

\- Vaya – ella se puso roja de vergüenza por su actuación anterior.

AJ se quedó para ver como Daniel terminaba en guardar todas las balas en todos los cartuchos en sus respectivas armas-las pistolas: 6 cargadores; la M1: 4 cargadores; y unos cargadores bastantes grandes: 2- y guardarlas en unos bolsillos especiales de su bolso y después se levantó del aliento, siendo acompañado por AJ –Hey Daniel – Daniel se detuvo.

\- Dime AJ.

\- ¿Puedo ver esas armas en acción? – Daniel miro bastante sorprendida a AJ.

\- ¿S-Segura? – pregunto un tanto asustado – Estas cosas no son muy silenciosas.

\- Tranquilo terroncito, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchen nada…creo – Daniel suspiro, ya que, nuevamente, decir "No" a AJ era imposible.

\- Muy bien, preparare las cosas – él se estaba yéndose hacia la salida – Dentro de una hora – AJ asintió y ella también se fue.

Daniel estaba esperando a AJ para que ella vea cómo funciona las armas que él tenía - ¡Ya vine! – grito AJ, pero no venía sola, ya que también el resto de la familia estaba reunida.

\- AJ ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto Daniel por los nuevos invitados.

\- Digamos que soltó un poco su lengua jovencito – respondió Smith, haciendo sonrojar a AJ. Daniel suspiro mientras negaba la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, pero antes – él agarro unos auriculares que estaba hecho de paja y una pieza de metal para sujetarlas – Póngase esto primero.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto Big Mac.

\- Bueno ¿saben que son los auriculares?

\- Eyup – respondió Big

\- Bueno, parecido pero tapan el sonido-aunque no sé si funcionen- - dijo lo último como un susurro Daniel.

Él se acercó para dárselos-a Apple Bloom le dio unos reales-, excepto por Big, que creía que era todo un macho – Después no llores – le advirtió, mientras sacaba de su bolso una pistola.

\- ¿Cómo se llama eso? – pregunto AJ.

\- Bueno, se llama pistola, pero de verdad se llama una colt – dijo, mostrando su arma de color negro con franjas de color rojo en su recamara – Muy bien – se puso en posición y apunto a una colina en el horizonte - ¡Fuego! – disparo una vez y el sonido fue fuerte, que hizo tirar a Big por el susto y el sonido bastante fuerte producido.

\- I-Increíble – dijo bastante sorprendida, ya que escucho el sonido bastante fuerte del arma, aun con esas cosas.

\- Te lo dije Big – él agarro y le lanzo un auricular, que él lo agarro y se lo puso - ¡Apple Bloom! – la mencionada miro a Daniel - ¡Tráeme unas botellas que hay alla! – le grito y ella se fue para buscar esas botellas.

\- ¿Para qué son? – pregunto Smith.

\- Ya verán – respondió Daniel con una sonrisa. Apple Bloom se unió al grupo cuando ya dejo las botellas en su lugar.

\- Muy bien – él apunto hacia los blancos - ¡Disparo! – grito y disparo a todos los blancos destruyéndolos con tanta rapidez.

\- He, bonito trucó – se burló Big Mac.

\- ¿De qué te ríes hermano? – le pregunto AJ

\- Esa cosa se parece un tira china con más ruido, esto es pa – fue detenido, ya que Daniel disparo al rancho y le dio una de las cosas más duras de la granja, haciéndole un orificio. En pocas palabras, si esa cosa fue un ser vivo, ya estaría muerto.

\- Decías – le pregunto con una sonrisa, poniendo un poco nervioso a Big – Como sea, voy a sacar otra arma – él guardo la pistola en la mochila y agarro un arma más grande – Este es un rifle de asalto, su nombre es una M1 y es más mortal que la pistola – apunto a otros blanco y les disparo, volando las botellas en pedazos.

\- Vaya, es más ruidosa – dijo Sorprendida Smith.

\- Es normal, ya que cada arma es distinta y es más o menos ruidosa que la anterior dependiendo de su potencia de fuego.

\- Increíble – dijo AJ.

\- Bueno – el dejo su arma al lado de su mochila – Y la última y la más potente de todas – el agarro la mochila y saco una especie de caja un tanto grande.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí? – pregunto Apple Bloom inocentemente.

\- Él arma más poderosa que tengo en mi arsenal – le respondió con una voz un tanto ronca.

Él había encontrado esta arma en una base miliar americana en un cuarto con un muerto, aparentemente estaba protegiendo a sus compañeros o a sí mismo en sus momentos vivos – Esta –alzo su arma bastante grande de color negro completo con una especie de cosa encima suyo-una mira- de color azul marino – Esta arma es de las más poderosas y ruidosas del mundo, la Barrett M95 – todos miraron a la gran arma, aunque lo raro era que había un gran hueco debajo de eso.

\- Le falta algo – le dijo Smith.

\- Eso Smith, es la ranura para estas cosas – saco de su bolsillo una bala bastante larga, asustando un poco a todos. Él agarro de su mochila un gran cartucho que lo metió en el hueco con un poco de fuerza. Se acostó en el suelo y se posiciono en el suelo, usando como base una mesa de madera que él trajo – Si fuese vosotros, me taparía más los oídos – todos le hicieron caso y pusieron sus cascos en sus oído con los auriculares – Muy bien…¡Fuego! – disparo, haciéndole retroceder un poco por el gran impacto que sufrió después del disparo.

\- I-Increíble – dijo AJ, aun con los oído un tanto doloridos después del disparo, ya que también pudo mirar como el impacto de la bala levanto un poco de tierra _"No quisiera estar en medió de esa cosa"_

En la actualidad

Después de ese día, la familia le tenía un poco de respeto hacia él por portar cosas bastantes peligrosas y mortíferas que él tenía, eso y que AJ se quedó tan impresionada que quiso utilizar la Barrett, lo uso y no pudo trabajar por unos 3 días.

Daniel escucho un silbido de AJ, no le presto la atención, pero lo escucho otras dos veces y se preocupó, ya que esa era una señal de que alguien viene de sorpresa. Salto del techo y se ocultó dentro del rancho para no ser descubierto. Él se ocultó en un lugar que le dejaba ver hacia afuera y pudo ver, junto con AJ, una pegaso de color azul claro y una crin y cola arcoíris _"¿Esa es Rainbow Dash?"_ pensó impactado. Después de unos minutos, Rainbow se fue volando a una velocidad extrema, para después él salir - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- Viene una gran lluvia para la granja – ella le respondió – Y no puedes quedarte en el rancho – le dijo muy apenada.

\- Con tantos huecos, obvio que no – él suspiro – Y ahora ¿Qué hago?

\- No lo sé – le respondió un tanto apenada – Vamos a trabajar y lo pensaremos – él asintió y nuevamente se subió del techo del rancho para continuar.

\- ¡Viene la lluvia! – gritó Apple Bloom mientras se metía en la casa corriendo. Daniel miro hacia el horizonte y pudo mirar varias nubes negras acercándose a una gran velocidad _"Con esa Rainbow viene más rápido"_ pensó, mientras se bajaba del techo.

\- ¡Vámonos Daniel! - le grito AJ bastante apresurada.

\- ¡Ve, tengo que hacer algo!

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

\- ¡Por favor, ve a la casa! - le grito, mientras se metía en el rancho.

" _Maldita sea"_ ella se fue hacia la casa _"Por favor, que no te vean"_

Unos minutos pasaron y la lluvia había comenzado, pero era más fuerte de lo usual – Esa pegasa y su cabeza hueca, nos tuvo que avisar primero – gruño Smith, mientras veía un tanto preocupada a AJ – Tranquila, él llegara.

\- ¡Si, lo sé! – se detuvo para ver la puerta – Es solo que él me preocupa que lo hayan vis – se detuvo, ya que Daniel entro a la casa mojado.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que no me tocaba baño hoy – dijo mientras agitaba su cabeza para quitarse un poco lo mojado.

\- ¡Daniel! – grito muy feliz AJ, mientras se le lanzaba para abrazarlo y puso su rostro en su hombro, poniéndole rojo a Daniel.

\- A-Applejack – él susurro, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba un poco su espalda y su crin.

\- Ohhhh, para cuando voy a tener otros nietos – los dos se separaron para ver a Smith con una sonrisa burlona, poniendo rojos a la pareja.

\- **¡ABUELA! –** los dos le gritaron bastantes avergonzados. Pero los dos se miraron y sus rostros se quedaron muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

\- ¡AJ y Daniel se subieron a un árbol y se besaron! – Apple Bloom canto y los dos se separaron más rojos, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Y donde dormirá Daniel – dijo AJ, viendo a Daniel ayudando con la tarea a Apple Bloom.

\- Quizás Big y Daniel puedan compartir el cuarto, para tener una noche de hombres – sugirió Smith.

\- ¡Ni loco! – gruño Big – Prefiero dormir afuera que con "él" – Smith miro de muy mala manera a su nieto.

\- Ya lo tengo – dijo AJ.

\- ¿Ya tienes qué? – le pregunto Smith.

\- Yo sé cómo podrá quedarse a dormir aquí y no afuera.

\- Y ¿Con quien se quedara? – pregunto Smith.

\- Es una sorpresa – ella se puso un poco roja, ocultándolo con su sombrero.

\- ¡Oh por favor, hermana dinos! – se cayó pro la mirada de ella - ¡Esta bien, me cayó¡

Todos estaban en la mesa, terminando su comida junto con la lluvia. Todos ellos se fueron a sus cuartos, excepto AJ y Daniel.

\- Bueno AJ, creo que me quedare aquí en el suelo – dijo, con la cabeza baja, mientras se alejaba, pero fue detenido por el casco de AJ - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo sé cómo podrás dormir cómodo y no en el suelo – le respondió.

\- ¡En serió!- dijo feliz – Y ¿Dónde me quedare?

\- Conmigo – respondió AJ, sorprendiendo a Daniel.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! – pregunto histérico.

\- ¿Cree que yo te diría eso como broma? – le respondió con una pregunta. Daniel suspiro, ella no echaría un abroma de ese nivel así como así.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? – ella asintió, un poco roja – Muy bien – trago saliva – V-vamos.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación de AJ, y decir que ellos dos están bastantes nerviosos sería solo un decir _"¿Cómo llegue a esto?"_ pensó Daniel mientras tragaba saliva bastante nervioso.

AJ miro a Daniel un tanto nerviosa – B-Bueno…¿ahora? – pregunto nerviosa por no saber que hacer.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos aquí y me dormiré en el suelo – le respondió.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! – ella grito - ¡Tú ve a dormir en la cama y yo en el suelo!

\- ¡AJ no, este es tu cuarto y tú tienes todo el derecho de dormir en tu cama!

\- ¡Pero tú nos ayudaste en la granja!

\- ¡Pero no te quiero ponerte incomoda!

\- ¡Pero/¡Ya cállense y duérmanse juntos! – grito Big Mac, poniendo más nervioso y rojos a la pareja.

\- O-Odio decir esto, pero mi hermano tiene razón…creo – dijo AJ un tanto nerviosa.

\- C-Creo que si.

Los dos se subieron a la cama y se acostaron de espalda contra espalda en un silenció muy incómodo.

Pasaron varios minutos y los dos estaban durmiendo, o trataban de dormir, ya que los dos estaban incomodos por sus propias razones.

Por parte de Daniel: por estar bajo el mismo techo y la misma cama con su personaje favorito de MLP.

Por parte de AJ: era por estar con un "Desconocido" en su propia cama.

" _Por Celestia"_ pensó AJ, mientras trataba de dormir, pero no podía por estar MUY de cerca de Daniel _"Yo y mi bocota"_ se regañó a si misma por ofrecerle esta invitación a su cuarto.

\- Daniel ¿estas despierto? – le pregunto nerviosa, esperando no haberlo despertado de su sueño

\- Si – le respondió de igual de nervioso.

\- R-Recuerda esa vez que te abrace por la lluvia ¿verdad? – le pregunto.

\- Si, casi me caigo de tu embestida – los dos se rieron – pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno ¿recuerdas que me acariciaste mi espalda?

\- Si, y lo siento si te puse incomoda por eso.

\- No, no es eso – Daniel se tranquilizó un poco – Solo esperaba que lo volviera hacer ahora.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – pregunto, pensando que no la había escuchado bien.

\- Pregunte – se volteó para mirar la espalda de Daniel – Si me podías acariciarme como esa vez – Daniel trago saliva nervioso por su acción.

\- ¿E-Estas segura? – le pregunto, esperando que ella se autocorrigiese.

\- Estoy segura – Daniel trago, otra vez, saliva.

\- M-Muy bien – él se giró, para ver a AJ, que estaba siendo iluminada con la luz de la luna, brillando un poco sus ojos _"Es hermosa"_ él agito un poco su cabeza, para quitarse esos pensamientos _"¡No Daniel, no, deja de pensar en esas cosas!"_

\- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un tanto preocupada por su reacción.

\- Nada, todo está bien – le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella se acercó un poco más donde estaba Daniel y él, un tanto nervioso, le puso una mano en su espalda y lo comenzaba a acariciar. AJ suspiro por tener esta sensación tan buena y placentera en su espalda por la mano de Daniel.

Daniel sintió como AJ puso su cabeza en su pecho, para después cerrar sus ojos lentamente por la sensación que él le estaba dando – Buenas noches, terroncito – susurro y para después sentir la otra mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Buenas noche…AJ – él cerro los ojos y, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, abrazando a AJ y acariciándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota1: espero que les gusten este capitulo mis fans, y ahora voy a responder algunas dudas que me mandéis en sus comentarios.

Megan Brony: en cierta forma me base un poco con "Soy leyenda" y amigo/a, no me base en esto por nada, los otros cap te darán las respuestas. Y por los zombies que hablan y disparan…lo siento amigo, pero esos seres no son zombies, son humanos, ya que me base un poco a esas películas o series post apocalíptico. Ya que hay grupos de humanos (o como los llamo yo "Humanos") son caníbales y comen a otras personas (es más o menos esos grupos de locos de Fallout 3 y new vegas)

Shingan Crimson White: voy a serte honesto, ya que ser honerto no quita lo valiente. YO. NUNCA. LEI. ESE. FIC, ya que ese fic es completamente desconocido para mi (y si encuentras similitudes por ahí, serán coincidencias). Y por lo otro, que es la guerra, amigo/a, déjame decirte esto, no sé si en algún futuro habrá X guerra o algo así, así que no saltes conclusiones tan rapidaemnte. Y por el nombre, digamos que para los estándares del reino de Equestria, Daniel seria considerado como un guerrero para sus ojos, por eso el nombre

Espero que haya solucionado esas dudas con respecto a esto. Bueno, lean mis otros fic y me despido. Se despide Hotday. ¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

MLP no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños, peor la historia sí.

Nota 1: el tamaño de los ponis adultos en cuatro patas en de altura en el estómago de un hombre humano, mientras que en dos tiene el tamaño de un adulto.

Héroe

O

Monstruo

Daniel estaba mirando el techo de un cuarto sin ventanas, con solamente una mesita de noche vacía y nada más; la habitación era de un color gris metálicos y pareciera que fuese un bunker en miniatura, excepto una parte de la pared que se veía un poco fuera de lugar.

La "pared" se movió hacia arriba, mostrando al mismo hombre que el de antes, que no tenía la bata, pero si tenía la mascarilla rara; vestía un conjunto un poco más normal, ya que poseía una franela de color azul y unos pantalones del mismo color pero era un yin, y unos zapatos blancos, pero mantenía su mascarilla en su boca – Aparentemente te has despertado, señor Daniel – le dijo el doctor.

\- … - Daniel no dijo nada ante el doctor. El doctor se movió hacia la cama, sacando los collares que antes Daniel tenía.

\- Cuando te quedaste inconsciente, te agarre estos collares por si acaso te convertías, pero por lo menos no paso tal cosa ¿verdad? – le pregunto, con una voz un tanto amistosa, esperando una respuesta.

\- … - pero Daniel aun no hablaba, ya que se quedó mirando el techo.

\- Muy bien; investigue un poco sobre estos collares y me sorprendí por lo que encontré – alzo los collares para verlos un poco mejor – Y tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿Por qué tienes algo muy infantil en este mundo tan macabro, sucio y cruel? – le pregunto, girando su cabeza para verlo un poco mejor a Daniel, que aún se quedó mirando el techo – Porque no creo que esos ponis vengan para acá y solucionar todo esto con la "Magia de la amistada" o que mierda sea de que hablan ellas – le dijo, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- … - pero aun Daniel no decía nada.

\- Muy bien, cambiando pregunta ¿Por qué lo llevas? – le pregunto otra vez, pero está vez se notaba un poco de enojo de su voz por no recibir ninguna respuesta.

\- … - pero aun Daniel no hablaba.

\- ¡Bien! – le grito - ¡Si no quieres hablar y mantener tu ley de hielo, bien por ti! – él se retiró de la cama, para dirigirse a la puerta para salirse del cuarto, pero se detuvo por la voz de Daniel.

\- Me recuerda que aun soy un humano – susurro Daniel, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el doctor lo escuchase.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto, no escuchándolo bien.

\- Me recuerda que aun soy un humano – dijo nuevamente Daniel, pero un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿En qué sentido? – le pregunto un tanto curioso, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Daniel movió su cabeza para mirar fijamente al doctor que se acercaba a la cama.

\- He hecho cosas…inhumanas – le respondió, con un poco de dolor en su voz – No sé cuántas de esas cosas yo he matado, no que cuantas – miro al doctor, pero esta vez con una mirada de cansancio y culpa – personas he matado para sobrevivir, he matado para conseguir comida y para sobrevivir – giro su cabeza para ver nuevamente el techo – Pero – su voz se volvió un tanto ronca – esos collares me hacen recordar que, aun con todas las cosas que he hecho, las cosas que he visto y he comido me hacen recordar, me hacen sentir que aun soy un…humano – termino de hablar, dejando un tanto pensativo al doctor.

El doctor miraba a Daniel un tanto confuso, ya que casi todos los sujetos de pruebas ya tenían la cabeza fuera de lugar, o como diría un amigo suyo del pasado, perdió un tornillo. Pero esta persona…este hombre no eran de esas personas que perdió los tornillos o que comían carne humana como esos muertos vivientes sino era…humano y él se sentía culpable por todas esas cosas que había hecho, aun si fuese por defensa personal o para sobrevivir. Levanto su mano, la misma que tenía los collares, para verlos con nuevos ojos. Para después mirar disimuladamente a Daniel que aun miraba el techo. Dejo los collares en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, para después irse a la puerta, la misma que había entrado - ¿Señor Daniel? – el mencionado giro su cabeza para ver al doctor – En los siguientes días no sé qué pasara o que si van a doler, pero – estaba afuera del cuarto, alzando su mano de, aparentemente, el botón para cerrar la puerta – estaré ahí en los siguientes experimentos para que consigamos una cura para esto – giro su cabeza para ver a Daniel, que aún lo estaba mirando - ¿Me odias? – le pregunto.

\- "¿Qué tú crees?" – le pregunto con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- No te culparía si sientes eso por mí – giro su cabeza para estar en la posición normal – Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso – cerro la puerta, como a su vez que las luces se fueron.

Daniel giro su cabeza y vio los collares en la mesita de noche, extendió su mano y vio que estaba amarrado con unas cadenas, igual como su otra mano y las dos piernas, ya que aparentemente el doctor no quería un muerto divagando dentro de esta habitación si el experimento, sea cual sea, fracasase. Extendió su brazo y agarro los collares, para cuando los agarro los pudo en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón para después dormir.

Mañana sería un largo día.

Y quizás el ultimo.

…

..

.

\- Doctor – susurro Daniel, abriendo los ojos y viendo un techo de madera, recordando/soñando su pasado y el momento justo donde una parte de su humanidad se perdió en lo bueno y lo malo de la palabra. Daniel pudo escuchar un leve y tierno ronquido, giro su cabeza para ver como Applejack dormía en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente y muy cómoda. Daniel giro su cabeza para ver la ventana para ver que, si no se confundía, era la hora específica donde los Apples despertaban y trabajaban…pero misteriosamente Applejack no estaba despierta y no se notaba que se despertaría pronto. Giro su cabeza para mirar a Applejack dormida y su mano en su lomo, acariciándola levemente en forma inconsciente y aparentemente a ella no le molestaba eso. Daniel miro un tanto más fijo a Applejack y pudo notar que Applejack era un poco más grande que él pensaba, ya que en su posición de cuatro patas le llegaba a la cintura, pero si ella caminase en dos piernas, lo podía alcanzar hasta los hombros _"Me pregunto ¿Cómo será el tamaño de Celestia?"_ pensó, imaginándose que le podía alcanzarlo hasta el pecho o los hombros por su tamaño en modo cuatro piernas.

Daniel miro a Applejack, perdiéndose un poco de su belleza campestre, ya que ella era su poni favorita, y ahora él estaba en la misma cama con ella y a la vez durmió una noche con ella; si estuviese en su antiguo mundo y les dijese a sus amigos bronies acerca de esto ya estarían bastante celosos. Daniel miro un tanto detallado en su rostro, viendo su piel y como inhalaba y exhalaba suavemente, con sus ojos cerrados y esas pecas, mostrando una belleza un tanto inocente. Daniel se acercó un poco a su cabeza pero se detuvo _"¡No Daniel!"_ agito su cabeza un tanto fuerte _"¡No te aproveches de esto, además de que ella es una poni y yo un humano!"_ pensó, enojado consigo mismo, pero escucho un leve quejido. Giro su cabeza para ver cómo Applejack abría poco a poco los ojos _"Oh oh"_ pensó, ya que aun si Applejack ofreció su cuarto para dormir, aun él no esperase de que en la mañana estuviese de buenas de que un "Desconocido" estuviese en su cama, hasta inclusive se iba a levantarse de la cama rápidamente para no ver la ira de la poni, pero Applejack le detuvo tal acción tocándole el hombro.

\- Buenos días, terroncito de azúcar – dijo Applejack, levemente cansada, para después bostezar lindamente.

\- B-Buenos días, AJ – dijo Daniel un tanto nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué estás nervioso? – pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

\- B-Bueno, veras – se rasco un poco su nuca aún más nervioso – Es por nuestra…situación – dijo, nervioso.

Applejack giro su cabeza para ver que ellos dos estaba durmiendo en la misma cama, pero para ella no le importo – Tranquilo – susurro Applejack, girando su cabeza para ver a Daniel – Yo te ofrecí esto y – bostezo interrumpiéndola – cinco minutos más – dijo, sorprendiendo a Daniel.

\- ¿La granja? – pregunto, mirando a la ventana.

\- No se va a irse – se acomodó un poco más para estar debajo del mentón de Daniel, poniéndolo rojo por la cercanía de Applejack – Además de que estoy un poco cansada – ella levanto la mirada y Daniel bajo la mirada, poniendo rojo a los dos, ya que los dos se miraban y se perdían en la mirada del otro, era un momento bastante hermoso para los dos y no querían que nadie lo detuviese.

\- Y ¿para cuándo voy a tener nietos? – excepto un poni. Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Smith, con una sonrisa payasa en su rostro.

\- ¡Abuela! – los dos gritaron nervioso por la pregunta de Smith y también por la leve posición que estaban.

\- O ¿para cuándo es la boda? – pregunto nuevamente, poniendo más rojo a la pareja, casi como si fuesen dos manzanas con patas.

\- ¡Ya deja de decir eso! – grito Applejack más roja que Daniel, ya sabiendo a que se refería Smith, para después lanzarle una almohada y, sorprendiendo a Daniel, lo esquivo con una agilidad como si fuese joven otra vez. Smith saco su lengua, burlándose de su nieta, para después salir corriendo.

" _Increíble"_ pensó Daniel por dos cosas: la primera era por su agilidad, ya que para alguien como la edad de Smith, esquivar de esa manera era casi imposible sin fracturarse algo; y lo segundo fue por la broma que ella hizo, pareciera una versión más calmada de Pinkie.

\- Lo siento mucho, Daniel – dijo Applejack apenada – Por la broma de mi abuela, aparentemente no perdió su chispa de bromista ya aun con su avanzada edad – se disculpó, esperando que Daniel no estuviese enojada con ella o con la familia.

\- Tranquila – dijo Daniel, sorprendiendo a Applejack de su respuesta – Además no me molesto por nada esa broma…aunque se pasó un poco de la línea – dijo, haciendo asentir a Applejack.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, para después levantarse de la cama y yéndose a la puerta - ¿Vamos a comer? – pregunto Applejack.

\- Sí, tengo hambre – le respondió, saliendo de la cama y acompañando a Applejack a la cocina para desayunar algo y después irse a trabajar en la granja.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos estaban comiendo, todos menos uno. Pasaron otros diez minutos y todos ya comieron, pero aún estaban esperando a Big Mac que bajase, sea que sea que esté haciendo ese poni.

\- ¡Por las manzanas! – gruño Smith - ¿Qué estará haciendo ese semental? – pregunto, mirando a las escaleras que subían al piso de las habitaciones.

\- ¿Quizás salió por algo? – pregunto Daniel, haciendo asentir a Smith y a Applejack de la posibilidad esa, aunque Apple Bloom miraba un tanto confundida, pero estaba callada ya que era una discusión con respecto a su hermano.

\- ¿Apple Bloom? – llamo Applejack a su hermana, que esta se giró para verla – Tu cuarto está al lado tuyo, y sé que en la madrugada vas al baño, así que ¿lo viste salir en una oportunidad? – le pregunto, ya que Apple Bloom tenía una especie de costumbre de ir al baño en la madrugada ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, ella acompañaba a Apple Bloom para cuando tenía una pesadilla.

\- Nop – negó Apple Bloom – No lo vi salir en ningún momento – respondió a Applejack – Pero si escuche algo – dijo, pero no tan segura.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? – le pregunto Applejack, esperando que no fuese lo que ella estuviese esperando.

\- No lo sé, solamente escuche un grito de él, pero quizás fue mi imaginación – le respondió, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah sí, ya me recordé! – grito Smith, asustando un poco a todos.

\- ¿Qué recordaste? – le pregunto Daniel un tanto curioso.

\- ¿No te recuerdas? – pregunto, pero mirando a Applejack, pero está tenía una cara confundida – Acerca de las paredes – esa fueron las palabras que el cerebro de Applejack sabría de que hablaba su abuela.

\- ¡Ah sí, ahora recuerdo! – grito Applejack contento de haber recordado.

\- No sé qué reunión de la familia me he perdido, pero ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto Daniel aún más confundido.

Applejack se golpeó con su cara con su casco, no por la pregunta estúpida, sino que jamás le dijo eso a Daniel por olvidarse eso completamente – Terroncito – quito su casco de su cara – Lo que estaba diciendo la abuela es que las paredes son sólidas.

\- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto curioso Daniel.

\- Veraz cariño – dijo Smith – Las paredes son tan gruesas que la única forma que un habitación y otra se escuche es con un buen grito – Daniel miraba a Smith con mucha sorpresa, ya que él no sabía para nada de eso, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué las paredes son gruesas a esa manera?

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Daniel recordando lo de ayer – AJ y yo no nos gritamos ni nada ¿Cómo él pudo escucharnos? – pregunto bastante confuso, ya que si Smith decía la verdad ¿Cómo él pudo escuchar a Daniel y a Applejack?

Antes de que Smith o Applejack le respondiese con unas teorías posibles-y Apple Bloom perdida dentro de la conversación-, hasta que escucharon unos pasos bajando por las escaleras. Todos se voltearon para ver a las escaleras para ver a Big Mac bajando, y todos pudieron ver que Big Mac tenía una mirada un tanto cansada y también pudieron verlo bostezar – ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunto un poco cansado Big Mac con los ojos cerrados.

\- … - pero nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto. Big Mac levanto los ojos y él pudo ver que todos tenían una mirada entre curiosidad y de enojo-excepto Apple Bloom, que aún estaba perdida-, más hacia Smith, que tenía una mirada de enojo más profunda que los dos otros adultos.

\- ¡Big Apple Macintosh, que haces a estas horas levantado, tenías que haberte despertado hace tiempo! – le grito bastante enojada Smith, con una mirada bastante enojada haciendo retroceder un poco a Big Mac por su abuela enojada - ¿Que henos estabas haciendo allá arriba jovencito?

\- B-Bueno, v-veraz…estaba durmiendo – dijo bastante nervioso Big Mac, pero nadie se lo creyó.

\- ¿Tú crees que te creemos esa mentira suya, hermano? – pregunto en forma retórica y sarcástica Applejack – Todos aquí sabemos que tú siempre te despiertas primero que nosotros o a la vez, así que dinos ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido? – pregunto Applejack, asiendo asentir a todo el mundo.

\- Y como escuchaste nuestra discusión de anoche – dijo Daniel, haciendo poner una pequeña sonrisa a Big Mac – Y porque tu quisiste que durmiéramos juntos en esa misma noche – pregunto Daniel, haciendo poner una curiosa Apple Bloom y una pequeña sonrisa a Big Mac.

…

..

.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TU QUE?! – grito enfadado Big Mac, lanzándose de golpe hacia Daniel, llevándolo a la pared y mirándolo cara a cara con Big levantado en dos patas, sujetándolo en el cuello de la camisa - ¡SI TU HICISTES ALGO ASQUEROSO A MI HERMANA, TE JUTO QUE – no pudo terminar, ya que Applejack le jalo la cola, halándolo y haciéndole de caer de espaldas, para después montarse encima de él y mirarlo con no muy buenos ojos.

\- ¡QUE HENOS ESTABAS HACIENDO! – pregunto muy enojada Applejack mirándolo a los ojos de no muy buenos amigos.

\- ¡P-P-Pero él se acostó contigo! – dijo enojado y un tanto nervioso por la mirada de su hermana - ¡A-Abuela! – grito, esperando que ella le ayudase…pero lo que escucho le sorprendió.

\- Después charlaremos acerca de los tortolos – dijo Smith sería – Ahora jovencito ¿Cómo henos escuchaste su pelea? – le pregunto.

\- S-Solo lo escuche – respondió Big Mac.

\- Hermano – dijo Applejack bastante sarcástica – Nadie necesita de ser un genio para saber que tú estás mintiendo. Ahora dinos ¿Cómo nos escuchaste?

\- Emmm ¿te puedes quitar? – le pregunto, sintiéndose nervioso no por la posición, sino por la mirada de mala güero que tenía su hermana.

Applejack-sin apartar su mirada- se quitó encima de su hermano, para después que las dos mujeres le preguntase y Big Mac le respondiese con o una mentira o un "No se" por parte de él.

Daniel, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, subió a las escaleras para saber cómo carajo escucho Big Mac la "Pelea" de Daniel y Applejack en esa noche. Daniel se detuvo al estar al frente del cuarto de Big Mac _"¿Quizás haya un hueco en su pared y él no se dio cuenta?"_ se pregunto Daniel _"No, no es tan idiota. Entonces ¿tiene una especie de conexión con el cuarto de Applejack?"_ también lo negó, ya que Applejack se pudo haberse dado cuenta y, posiblemente, Big Mac estuviese postrado en la cama o en silla de ruedas…si eso existiese aquí. Daniel, para sacarse las dudas de todos, iba a abrir la puerta para saber el misterio que rodea a Big, pero sintió algo en su pie derecho. Bajo la mirada y pudo ver un libro, justamente tocando con la puerta, aparentemente alguien lo dejo por accidente por estar apurado. Se agacho y pudo ver en la parte trasera a ese libro, viendo la leve introducción del libro. Daniel lo agarro para leerlo y saber de qué se trataba.

…

..

.

" _¿Es una lectura romántica gay?"_ pensó un tanto impresionado, ya que él dudaba que Big Mac leyese ese libro y también Applejack, ya que la mayoría de los libros que ella lee era más bien de tipo fantasía y de aventura que la de romance _"¿Quizás sea de Smith?"_ pensó, quizás la respuesta un tanto lógica. Él movió un poco su mano para agarrar la mano un poco mejor, pero él sintió una especie de líquido en la portada del libro. Él movió su mano izquierda para agarrarlo y ver en su mano derecha que tipo de líquido toco – Que raro, es de un color blanco – abrió sus dedos y vio que se expandía un poco… - ¡Guacala, es semen! – susurro asqueado mientras agitaba su mano para quitarse ese liquido de hombre… - Espera ¿semen de hombre? – miro otra vez el libro, lo volteó y vio en la portada dos sementales "Bastante" juntos mirándose entre sí con una mirada de amor, para después mirar a la puerta… _"Me tienen que estar bromeando"_ él vio el libro y vio que una de las hojas estaban dobladas de donde se quedó el lector, abrió el libro y lo leyó un poco, leyendo que la pareja-aparentemente de la portada- estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión acerca de algo que Daniel no quiso saber el por qué _"Creo que ahora se porque del grito de anoche"_ él se volteó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando bajo, pudo mirar como aun los tres estaban aún discutiendo, mientras que Apple Bloom aún seguía perdida ante la pequeña pelea de esos tres - ¡Hey amigos! – grito Daniel, deteniendo la pelea.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto enojado Big Mac por la discusión con su hermana y su abuela, para después de ser jalado por la oreja por Smith.

\- Respétalo que él no te hizo nada malo – le regaño Smith.

\- ¡Pero él se acostó con Applejack! – grito de dolor Big Mac por el halón de oreja.

\- Eso no es excusa para tú odió hacia Daniel. Aunque él se acostase con Applejack, ella lo pudiera haberlo echado a patadas de la granja si ella no quería a hacer tal cosa – dijo Smith, recibiendo un asentimiento.

Daniel tosió un poco – ¡Ah, Daniel! – dijo Smith un tanto alegre, soltando la oreja de Big Mac.

" _Me pregunto como lo hace sin pulgares"_ pensó un tanto curioso, ya que los ponis tienen cascos… _"Tampoco voy a buscar una lógica de ponis parlanchines"_ – Creo que encontré él porque del grito de esa noche – dijo Daniel.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Applejack, un tanto ansiosa.

\- Bueno… - Daniel miro a Apple Bloom, ya que la cosa que va a decir será…muy adulto – Apple Bloom – la mencionada giro para ver a Daniel - ¿Me puedes enseñar esos dibujos que dijiste los otros días? – le pregunto. Hace una semana que Apple Bloom estaba dibujando algo para la escuela para una tarea del mes siguiente, y él no le presto mucha atención por estar trabajando todo el día, pero ahora es una perfecta excusa para esto.

\- ¡Okey! – dijo Apple Bloom muy feliz, mientras corría a las escaleras para irse al cuarto.

\- Muy bien, sin ella puedo ser directo – dijo Daniel mirando a las escaleras.

\- Directo en ¿Qué? – pregunto Big Mac un tanto irritado.

\- En esto – respondió, sacando el mismo libro de romance gay que encontró en la puerta de Big Mac, que este se puso bastante nervioso al ver ese libro.

\- ¿Q-Qué es eso? – pregunto Big Mac muy confundido.

\- Sementales y yeguas, les presento un libro de romance gay al frente de la puerta de Big Mac – respondió Daniel, y las dos chicas miraron bastante sorprendidas a Big Mac.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto bastante sorprendida Applejack, al ver que su hermano le…gustase ese tipo de lectura.

\- ¡E-Eso es mentira! – grito Big Mac completamente nervioso - ¡E-Ese debe ser de D-Daniel! – acuso Big Mac, señalándolo con su casco a Daniel.

Daniel se iba a defenderse de la acusación de Big, pero alguien se le adelantó – Big Mac, Daniel no ha salido de la granja desde que llego, así que no acuses a Daniel sin ninguna prueba que hizo tal cosa – Smith defendió a Daniel con palabras sabías y verdaderas.

\- ¡P-Pero es no es mío! – grito, otra vez, Big Mac.

\- Odio decir esto, pero quizás mi hermano tenga razón – dijo Applejack, para después avanzar hacia Daniel - ¿Cómo sabes que ese libro le pertenecía? – se detuvo para ver un poco mejor el libro, para ver si hay algo que lo relacione.

\- Toca la portada – dijo Daniel como respuesta, pero Daniel pudo mirar como Big Mac se puso un tanto tenso, más de lo que estaba. Applejack toco la portada y pudo sentir el líquido que sintió Daniel arriba.

\- ¿Es...lo que pienso…que es? – pregunto Applejack un tanto nerviosa y rezando a Celestia que no fuese lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- Si quieres sábelo suavemente, entonces si – respondió Daniel. De forma inmediata, Applejack aparto su casco de la portada y lo agito salvajemente arriba y abajo para quitarse el líquido de hombre.

\- Hey tranquila – dijo Smith intentando tranquilizar el arrebato un tanto infantil de su nieta – Que parece que estas con un toro bailando ¿Qué ocurr/¡Es semen de hombre! – grito Applejack, interrumpiéndola.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Smith, para después mirar a Big con otros ojos. Applejack, después de quitarse el líquido, puso su caso en el suelo, para mirarlo a su hermano.

\- Hermano ¿acaso tú eres/¡No lo soy! – grito Big Mac un tanto rojo, pero no se veía por el color de su piel.

\- Pero nieto, di la/¡Pero no lo soy! – grito nuevamente Big Mac.

\- Amigo, si te molesta que yo te o/¡Esta bien, si lo soy, soy gay! – grito Big Mac, para después apartar su mirada para que nadie lo mire.

\- Big – dijo un tanto sería Smith.

" _Oh oh"_ pensó un tanto preocupado Daniel, pensando que él había metido la pata y había arruinado la vida de Big _"Espero que aquí no odie los ponis como Big"_ pensó, imaginándose que Smith lo iba a sacar de la granja por ser gay, o lo iba a meter en un hospital mental, o lo iba a hacer una medicina casera para quitarle lo gay, o lo iban a torturar por ser gay como en esa época antigua de su mundo, pero lo que paso le sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad acerca de tú inclinación sexual? – le pregunto Smith un tanto suave.

\- Simplemente – Big Mac suspiro y bajo la mirada para no ver a nadie de su familia – Simplemente no quería que nadie supiese que yo soy gay, no quiero que se burle por estar enamorado de sementales – dijo, con una voz bastante…débil.

\- Hermano – Applejack se acercó para estar al frente de Big – Tu sabes que no eres el primer Apple que le gusta su mismo sexo.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo un tanto alegre Smith - ¡Mi prima segunda le gustaba también las yeguas!

\- Como nuestro primo cuarto que le gusta los sementales – dijo Applejack.

\- O como algunos de nuestros amigos en Ponyville – dijo Smith – Así que ¿Por qué tanto drama? – pregunto Smith.

\- Por él – levanto su mirada para mirar a Daniel.

\- ¿A-A mí? – pregunto bastante confundido Daniel.

\- ¡Si! – gruño Big Mac, para acercarse hacia Daniel, que este retrocedió un poco - ¡Ya que el mismo día que viniste para robarnos le iba a decir a mi familia acerca de mi inclinación, además que no quiero que tú te burlase de/¡Big Mac! – grito Smith, para después ser jalado por la cola por Applejack, ya que estaba rodeando a Daniel en la pared - ¡Tú sabes que Daniel no haría tal cosa para burlarse acerca de tu inclinación sexual, así que baja tu maldito orgullo masculino y te lo bajare con agua fría! – le regaño Smith, haciendo bajar la cabeza a Big Mac.

\- Lo sien/Nada de disculpas – dijo Applejack – Cuando Daniel llego a la granja, tú estabas actuando más orgulloso de lo normal como más parlanchín. Daniel no está tratando de ser el macho de la casa o algo así, solo es un amigo que nos está ayudando en la granja para poder vivir en algún momento. Así que tranquilízate, por amor a Celestia – regaño a Big Mac, poniéndolo un tanto curioso.

\- ¿No lo estaba intentándolo? – pregunto confundido Big Mac.

\- Además de orgulloso, torpe – dijo Applejack como respuesta y haciendo reír a todos en la sala, y poniendo rojo de vergüenza a Big Mac, poniéndolo más rojo de ya lo que estaba.

\- Muy bien, ya que arreglamos acerca de este problema ahora nos toca otro – todos miraron confundidos a Smith - ¿Cuándo será la boda? – pregunto payasamente, poniendo a la pareja bastante rojos.

\- ¡Abuela! – gritaron los dos, haciendo reír a Smith, tanto que se tumbó de estómago por no aguantar la risa y poniendo a Big con una sonrisa un tanto payasa.

\- ¡Daniel, ya lo encontré! – grito Apple Bloom, bajando por las escaleras, ya que ella tenía un bolso en su lomo con varios dibujos. Cuando bajo completamente, y ella pudo ver a su abuela riéndose como una loca, a Big Mac conteniéndola, a su hermana y Daniel tan rojos como un par de manzanas - ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto confundida Apple Bloom.

Cuando todos se tranquilizaron-y Apple Bloom preguntaba que paso- para salir a la granja para hacer sus deberes, pero antes todos se estaban dirigiéndose hacia la carreta, que tenía algo un tanto especial - ¿En serio te vas a llevarte esa cantidad de manzanas? – pregunto Daniel un tanto sorprendido, ya que desde su plan funciono, Applejack llevaba más y más manzanas, pero en esta ocasión llevaba casi como el triple de cantidad de manzanas.

\- Eyup – respondió Applejack – Ya que vendrán los Wonderbolts y Cloudsdale para Ponyville, ya que habrá algún espectáculo o algo así – dijo Applejack, montándose la carreta en su lomo para jalarlo.

\- ¿Te dijo eso ayer Rainbow Dash? – pregunto Big Mac.

\- Eyup – respondió y se fue caminando - ¡Adiós, nos veremos en la tarde! – grito Applejack, junto con su hermana, para dirigirse a Ponyville.

\- Muy bien chicos ¡a trabajar! – grito Smith, dirigiéndose a una parte de la granja.

\- Daniel – dijo Big Mac cuando Smith se perdió de vista - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- De acuerdo – él y Big Mac se estaban dirigiéndose a un grupo de árboles para trabajar – Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto curioso.

\- Lo siento – dijo Big Mac, un tanto suave.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunto confundido.

\- Por cómo – pateo el árbol para tumbar las manzanas – te trate en estos último mes, fui un idiota y lleve mi orgullo demasiado lejos…no espero que me perdone pe/Tranquilo – dijo Daniel, interrumpiéndolo y pateando un árbol para bajarle las manzanas – Al principio pensaba que eras un torpe y muy orgulloso poni, pero te conocí un poco mejor y sé que te preocupas un poco a tú familia, aunque eres muy orgulloso para tu bien, así que te perdono – le dijo Daniel, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Big Mac.

\- Gracias – dijo Big, para después poner una sonrisa un tanto competitiva - ¡Pero eso no significaría que yo soy mejor que tú en algo! – le dijo bastante competitivo.

" _Hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ se rio un poco y comenzó a trabajar, por lo menos pudo arreglar el pequeño conflicto que tenía con Big Mac.

Las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Pasaron varias horas y todos estaban en la sala de espera para poder comer, pero no todos estaban ahí, ya que no estaba ni Applejack ni Apple Bloom con ellos - ¿Dónde estarán? – pregunto al aire Daniel, caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Big Mac – Tú sabes que ella se llevó el tripe de manzanas de lo normal para el número de ponis que habrá.

\- Lo sé – afirmo Daniel ante las palabras de Big – Pero también debió venir para buscar más manzanas o para comer – él se giró para ver a Big acostado en el sofá – Tú sabes que ella nunca se pierde un almuerzo con nosotros.

\- Es verdad – dijo Smith, saliendo de la cocina – Ella nunca se per – no pudo terminar, ya que la puerta se abrió de forma un tanto abrupta.

\- ¡Applejack! – dijo un tanto preocupado Big Mac, y todos corrieron para ver que paso, ya que no era nada normal de que Applejack llegase y entrase de esa manera. Cuando todos llegaron vieron que Applejack estaba completamente sudada e inhalaba y exhalaba fuertemente, abrazando a Apple Bloom que estaba temblando de miedo y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho a Applejack, que está estaba tumbada en la puerta.

\- Applejack ¿Qué paso? – pregunto muy preocupado Daniel, como la voz de todos.

\- Una mantícora - susurro Applejack.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto Smith, esperando que no fuese lo que ella estaba pensando.

\- ¡Está atacando a Ponyville! – grito Applejack en shock. Ella se levanto en dos patas y corrió hacia el sofá para poner a Apple Bloom, que temblaba y lloraba de miedo.

" _¿U-Una mantícora?"_ pensó en preocupación Big Mac.

" _¡Ponyville!"_ Daniel se volteó para mirar a la puerta, para después mirar a Applejack, que intentaba en todo lo posible n tranquilizar a su hermanita _"Si ella salió en una sola pieza"_ miro otra vez a la puerta _"¿Qué pasara con el resto del pueblo?"_ él pudo escuchar un pequeño tosido, giro su cabeza y pudo mirar a Smith, que está asintió muy sería.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Él corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y salir corriendo hacia el granero para buscar sus cosas. Cuando él llego, pudo ver que todas sus cosas estaban tapadas con una cobija para tapar todas sus cosas, pata que no se mojen por la lluvia de ayer. Él fue hacia una manta, lo quito y agarro su bolso, saco sus armas y en todas-la M1 y la colt- las recargo y las guardo en unos bolsillos especiales para sus armas para sacarlas y guardarlas rápidamente. Él se volteó, listo con su espada metido en su bolso para sacarla y un cuchillo en su vaina en su cintura. Él se volteó y pudo mirar a un invitado no deseado.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto Applejack, pero Daniel no respondió y camino para salir del granero, pasando de un lado a Applejack - ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto nuevamente, pero con una voz un tanto dudosa.

Daniel se volteó y pudo mirar que Applejack hizo lo mismo, y él pudo mirar que los ojos de ella estaba un tanto vidriosos, por su hermana y, posiblemente, sabía lo que Daniel iba a hacer, pero lo único que dijo le helo la sangre a Applejack.

\- Ser un héroe – se volteó y comenzó a correr a una velocidad anomal, asustado a Applejack

" _É-Él n-no ha"_ \- ¡Danieeeeeeeeel! – grito muy preocupada Applejack, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su amigo, y ella comenzó a correr, pero lo perdió de vista muy rápido.

" _Espero que me perdones…Applejack"_ él corrió más rápido, más que un humano normal, él tendría que agradecer después al doctor por darle esta cosa que corre en su cuerpo, ya que le daba habilidades inhumanas como una velocidad más y una fuerza más grande…pero con un costo enorme que él no pudo decidir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se pudieron oírse gritos y todos los ponis estaban corriendo, ya que había una mantícora destruyendo el pueblo. Algunos unicornios estaban intentando detenerlo o asustarlo o el tiempo suficiente para que llegue ella, pero la mantícora estaba bastante el pueblo sin importarle que tipo de daño le estaba produciendo.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Papa! – grito una pequeña poni terrestre de piel de rosado pastel; unos ojos de color azules grisáceos y la crin como la cola de un color lavanda y una franja a los costados de blanco-en la cola, en el cabello en el medio-. Ella estaba gritando muy asustada, hasta que encontró a la matícora al frente suyo _"N-No"_ pensó muy preocupada, mientras retrocedía muy lentamente hacia atrás, pero choco contra una pared de una casa, deteniéndola. Ella pudo ver como la mantícora se lamió los labios y levanto su garra para matar a la pequeña y comérsela.

\- ¡Déjala! – grito un poni. La mantícora giro su cabeza y vio un carro dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo, que este estaba montado un poni de marrón claro. El carro golpeó a la mantícora mandándolo un poco lejos - ¡¿Diamond, estás bien?! – pregunto bastante apresurado.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Diamond, señalando su casco a la mantícora, que se recuperó rápidamente. El monstruo levanto su garra para golpear a los dos, pero el poni salto hacia atrás, esquivando su ataque y después se volteó y agarro con su hocico a Diamond, pero no fue suficiente rápido y la mantícora le ataco, dañándolo a su espalda y lanzándolo hacia adelante, soltando a Diamond en el progreso.

\- ¡Padre! – ella corrió rápidamente a su padre, mientras ella veía como su padre se levantaba débilmente aun con esas heridas feas de su espalda.

\- C-Corre – gruño por el dolor producido, pero fue tarde, ya que le monstruo se estaba acercándose hacia los dos indefensos ponis. El monstruo abrió la boca, mostrando sus filosos dientes y preparándose para saltar ante un poni mal herido y una potra en completo shock.

\- ¡Hey, fenómeno! – grito una voz. La mantícora giro su cabeza y de forma inmediata fue golpeado por un carro lleno de manzanas.

\- G-Gra – no pudo terminar, ya que al frente suyo no era un poni u otra especie conocida por él, ya que era un poco más alto que él, apuntando a un arma un tanto larga hacia la mantícora.

\- Váyanse – dijo muy serió Daniel, que el poni macho asintió. Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó, agarro a su hija con su hocico y se fue corriendo como pudo.

" _Bien"_ pensó Daniel, ya no escuchando los cascos del poni, para ver delante de él arrojando el carro hacia un lado y rugiendo de ira hacia Daniel, molesto de perder su presa – Ven aquí, fenómeno – susurro Daniel, apuntando su M16 al monstruo directo su cabeza.

La mantícora avanzo y Daniel comenzó a disparar al monstruo, pero ese monstruo no se detenía por nada y golpeó con su cabeza a Daniel, lanzándolo hacia atrás por su fuerza. Daniel agito su cabeza por el golpe y levanto su arma…para saber que no tenía nada en sus manos - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito Daniel. Alzo su mirada y pudo ver que su arma estaba denlante, el lugar antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe. La mantícora avanzo y, por suerte, no aplasto su arma, teniéndolo debajo de él y a centímetros de su patas delanteras _"Mierda"_ pensó, para sacar su pistola y disparar como a la vez la mantícora avanzo hacia Daniel, pero dos de sus disparos le dio a las dos piernas, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Pero para la sorpresa de Daniel se levantó como si nada y golpeó al hombre con su garra, ya que estaba al frente.

Daniel se levantó del suelo, un tanto aturdido agitando su cabeza para quitárselo, se levantó y apunto a la mantícora, pero antes de disparar, la mantícora le golpeó las manos quitándole el arma y posteriormente morderle el brazo izquierdo - ¡Mierda! – grito de dolor por la mordida, para después ser lanzado hacia atrás para aterrizar boca abajo. Daniel se levantó con sus brazos lo que pudo, gruñendo de dolor por la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Él pudo escuchar una pisadas y giro su cabeza, para mirar que la mantícora detrás suyo con la garra levantada.

\- ¡Hey, gato estúpido! – grito una voz y unas rocas del tamaño de la cabeza de una persona fueron lanzados hacia la mantícora, haciendo bajar su garra y haciendo retroceder a la mantícora - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una voz femenina un tanto gruesa.

Daniel se levantó, para mirar a su salvadora y ver que era una pegaso, con un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul claro con un trueno atravesando de su cuello hasta su estómago; con una crin y cola de naranja oscuro y una mezcla de un naranja claro.

\- Sí, estoy bien – respondió Daniel, mirando a su salvadora. Los dos escucharon un gran gruñido, los dos giraron la cabeza y vieron que la mantícora estaba acercándose lentamente a los dos, gruñendo bastante enojado.

\- Je ¡Esto será divertido! – grito la pegaso, volando hacia la mantícora.

\- ¡Espera! – grito Daniel, intentando detenerla de su ataque loco, pero ella no lo escucho. Daniel corrió hacia la mantícora y la pegaso, esperando que la pegaso no se matase.

La pegaso estaba cara a cara con la mantícora, y este le inetnto morderla, pero ella lo esquivo, apartándose de un lado y golpeándole su cabeza con su casco derecho. La mantícora, más enojado, intento golpear a la pegaso con su garra, pero ella voló hacia arriba, esquivándolo, para después caer de picada con sus dos cascos traseros extendidos, golpeándole la espalda, haciéndole gruñir de dolor por el golpe, para después volar y aplastar su cabeza con los mismos cascos, haciéndole enterrar su cabeza en la tierra – Jajajajaja – se rió victoriosa la pegaso - ¿Quién es la mejor pegaso? ¡Yo! – levanto su casco al aire y bailaba su baile de la victoria en el aire - ¿Quién es la mejor pegaso? ¡Y/¡Capitán, cuidado! – grito otro pegaso.

La pegaso se giró y vio que la mantícora estaba levantado, ella no fue rápida y fue mordida por su ala derecha por la mantícora, para después ser lanzada a un lado, golpeando de espaldas la pared de una casa – M-Mierda – gruño la pegaso. La pegaso pudo escuchar varios gruñidos, ella levanto su mirada y vio que sus compañeros estaban intentando alejar o distraer al monstruo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que algunos fueron golpeados por su cola u otros fueron lanzados de un lado por sus garras. Ella pudo ver que, después de haber eliminado la mayoría de sus compañeros, se estaba acercándose lentamente, lamiéndose los labios por su próxima comida _"Maldita sea"_ pensó preocupada e intento levantarse, pero no pudo por un dolor en su espalda, casi haciéndole gritar de dolor. Ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver que la mantícora estaba delante de ella, con su boca abierta lista para comer _"¿A-Así voy a morir?"_ pensó con miedo al ver sus dientes bastantes afilados, con gotas de saliva resbalando de su labio inferior y sinteindo su respiración, que se estaba acercándose cada vez más y más hacia la pegaso, que está estaba llorando con miedo.

Miedo a morir.

\- ¡Hey gato con esteroides! – grito una voz y algo se montó en el lomo de la mantícora, que este retrocedió e intento quitar a Daniel. Este tenía su estada en su mano y la movió dos veces, la primera por atrás y la segunda a una de sus patas que lo intento agarrar para quitárselo. Él se lanzó para adelante, entre el medio de la mantícora y al pegaso, para después tajar con su espada, dañando su cara y cortando su cachete a hasta alcanzar su ojo, y haciéndole retroceder a la mantícora. Daniel pudo escuchar unos aleteós y se giró, para ver como la pegaso era cargado por otros dos pegasos de la misma ropa. Uno de ellos tenía el crin y al cola de un color marrón y el otro de un color amarrillo.

\- Estamos en deuda – dijo la pegaso, un tanto débil por la pelea que hizo. Daniel no respondió, pero asintió y se lo llevaron lejos, quizás para Cloudsdale y para el hospital más cercano. Daniel giro su cabeza, para ver como la mantícora lo miraba con su ojo único, su ojo izquierdo, ya que el otro era inservible por el tajo que le dio Daniel antes. Él pudo mirar en su borde de la vista que un pegaso de la misma ropa que esa pegaso, pero con su crin de color negro y su cola de un gris oscuro.

\- ¿Listo desconocido? – pregunto serió el pegaso macho.

\- Vamos a detener a este monstruo – respondió Daniel, haciendo asentir al pegaso, que se lanzó hacia la mantícora, que este le lanzo para atacar y matar a cualquiera que esté en su camino.

Pegaso esquivo la mordida del monstruo, para golpear su cara con su casco, para después que Daniel le pudiese penetrar su espada en su cabeza, pero la mantícora lo supo y golpeó con su cola al pegaso, lanzando hacia Daniel, dándole y tumbando los dos. Daniel pudo mirar como la mantícora le lanzo para aplastar a los dos, pero se escuchó un gran estruendo y algo golpeó a la mantícora, lanzado por el aire un poco lejos a los dos caídos. El pegaso y Daniel miraron hacia un lado para ver que una poni terrestre de color rosa con un cañón un tanto chiquito que los normales y una unicornio de color blanco con una mirada prometiendo dolor.

\- Yo no soy una chica de peleas sucias ¡Pero nadie destruye mi hogar cuando yo esté en medio! - grito con una voz casi como de guerrera, para después ver a dos pegasos, acercándose hacia esas dos ponis hembras.

" _¿Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow y que demonios hace Fluttershy aquí?"_ pensó, un tanto impresionado no por ver a la pegaso de color azul claro y su crin como un arcoíris; si no por la pegaso de color amarrillo claro y su crin de rosa pálido, ya que está tenía una mirada de determinación y odió en su mirada y no una de miedo o de nerviosismo.

Daniel aparto sus pensamientos, para ver como la mantícora se levantaba por quitarse la bola de cañón por parte de Pinkie. El monstruo se levantó y corrió hacia los dos. El pegaso voló hacia arriba y Daniel se preparó, sujetando con sus dos manos su espada y poniéndolo delante de él y estar preparado para recibir a la mantícora.

\- ¡Alto! – grito una voz detrás de Daniel y sabía que era de Fluttershy, pero él estaba preocupado de que ella le diese alguna excusa de que le de alguna excusa de que la mantícora es buena o algo parecido. Pero le sorprendió de que tanto como Rainbow Dash como Fluttershy estaban volando pasando a Daniel a la misma velocidad, para después Rainbow se propulsase más rápido para después volar hacia arriba y distrayendo a la mantícora, para después que Fluttershy golpease a la mantícora distraída en su cuello, haciéndole retroceder un poco y Rainbow aterrizo en su cabeza, halándole sus orejas para que la mantícora se moviese de forma bastante violenta hacia adelante y hacia atrás como un toro. Rainbow voló hacia arriba, con las orejas aun en sus cascos, haciendo que la mantícora gruñese de dolor, para después Rarity, con su magia, le lanzo una carreta con varios objetos de metal bastantes pesados, regalo de los ponis terrestres que tenían atrás. Rainbow lo soltó y la mantícora fue atropellado y llevado por la mantícora.

\- ¡Es hora de la fiesta! – grito Pinkie, para después halar una cuerda de su cañón y disparar una bola de cañón con dirección hacia la mantícora y la carreta ya detenida, para después ser empujado hacia atrás, chocar una pared de una casa y destruir la pared, metiéndose en la casa vacía.

\- ¡Si! – grito Rarity bastante feliz por detener a la mantícora. Las cuatro corrieron para estar unos metros alejados de donde la mantícora se metió.

\- Por lo menos – suspiro Fluttershy bastante aliviada de detener a la mantícora, como a la vez de que no hubo algún poni mal parado.

\- Muy bien, ahora vamos a ver quién es esa cosa de dos/¡Cuidado! – grito Daniel, deteniendo a Rainbow Dash. Todas se giraron para ver que la mantícora, un tanto lastimada, salto hacia las cinco. Todas intentaron apartarse, pero no fueron lo suficientes rápidas, ni siquiera Rainbow Dash. Rarity fue golpeado por su cola alejándolas de todas, pero Rainbow Dash esquivo el golpe de su cola y voló hacia arriba, pero la mantícora le mordió su casco izquierdo trasero, para después lanzarla lejos, dejando a la única poni que no le fue afectado por el golpe de la cola, Fluttershy. Ella retrocedió lentamente, ella no podía volar por no tener la misma velocidad que su amiga Rainbow.

" _N-No"_ pensó asustada, al saber lo que le iba a pasar. La mantícoca, cansado de esperar, salto hacia adelante, para matar a Fluttershy, pero fue detenido y a la vez empujado por Daniel y por el pegaso, empujándolo lejos de Fluttershy – G-Gra/Ve con tus amigas – dijo secamente Daniel – Revisa si están bien – Fluttershy asintió, y se fue corriendo para ver si sus amigas tenían algún daño significativo – Vigílala – le ordeno.

\- Y ¿tú? – pregunto el pegaso preocupado.

\- Estaré bien – le respondió, pero su voz se notaba un tanto dudoso – Solo ve por si acaso esta cosa se escapa y se dirige hacia ellas – el pegaso asintió, pero odiando de dejarle solo a Daniel contra la mantícora, y se fue volando hacia Fluttershy para protegerla.

Daniel se preparó, ya que vio que la mantícora se estaba levantando del piso, con una mirada de muerte y enojo total. La mantícora corrió hacia Daniel, que este le estaba esperando con su espada en sus dos manos. Daniel le iba a penetrar su espada en su cara, para matarlo, pero la mantícora fue más ágil y lo esquivo saltando de un lado, estando de espaldas de Daniel, para después rasguñar con su garra a la espalda de Daniel, que casi se cayó adelante por el golpe. Él se volteó para cortarle con su espada la cabeza a la mantícora que este saltó para atrás esquivando el golpe. Daniel inhalaba y exhalaba un tanto fuerte por la herida de su espalda, que estaba ardiendo. La mantícora corrió otra vez en dirección hacia Daniel, pero este tenía la espada delante de su cuerpo para cualquier cosa la mantícora, en vez de golpear a Daniel, golpeó con su pata la espada, rompiéndola en dos _"Oh oh"_ la mantícora, sabiendo que Daniel no tenía ninguna arma para defenderse, salto y estaba encima de Daniel, apoyando sus dos patas en sus brazos. La mantícora ataco la punta de su cola hacia la cabeza para matarlo. Daniel gimió de dolor, no por la penetración de la cola, sino por la falta de la punta afilada de la cola. La mantícora, sabiendo lo que pasaba, levanto su cola hacia su cara para ver que su cola estaba cortada, ya impidiéndole atacar con su cola.

\- ¡Apártate – puso sus dos piernas en el estómago de la mantícora – de mí! – hizo fuerza con sus dos piernas, apartando de golpe a la mantícora encima de Daniel.

Daniel se sentó en el suelo y escupió el líquido que tenía de su boca por los golpes que le dio la cola, para después levantarse y ver que la mantícora se había levantado, gruñendo con fuerza e ira por el golpe. Daniel, sabiendo que su espada ya no servía, saco de su vaina de su cintura su cuchillo de combate, y después se sacó su bolso de su espalda para tener más agilidad. La mantícora, ya levantada del suelo, corrió hacia Daniel y Daniel corrió hacia la mantícora, para después esquivar agachándose un golpe de la mantícora y atacar con su cuchillo el ojo inservible que tenía, haciendo gruñir de mucho dolor la mantícora, pero este no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. La mantícora ataco de un golpe a Daniel, haciéndole apartarlo y lanzarlo de un lado.

Daniel se levantó y escupió un poco de tierra de su boca. Él se volteó y pudo ver que la mantícora estaba acercándose corriendo hacia Daniel. Daniel esquivo, tumbándose del suelo, el salto de la mantícora, para después levantarse rápidamente y montarse a la mantícora, acuchillando la espalda del monstruo. La mantícora se movía violentamente para quitase a Daniel encima, y en un fuerte movimiento hacia adelante, Daniel tenía su brazo delante de la boca del monstruo, que este lo mordió y lo lanzo para de un lado, golpeando fuertemente a una pared. Daniel se levantó lentamente por el dolor que sentía por el golpe y la herida que tenía en su espalda no ayudaba. Daniel se levantó por completo y tosió un poco de sangre, aparentemente ese golpe que le dio anteriormente le estaba afectándole ahora. Daniel levanto su mirada para ver que la mantícora estaba delante de él, mirándole con rabia y con hambre. La mantícora corrió hacia adelante, para después taclear a Daniel, rompiendo la pared y los dos adentrándose.

Después de que eso pasase, varios ponis, saliendo de sus escondites, se estaban acercándose lentamente, escuchando varias cosas rompiéndose como a la vez gruñidos y gemidos muy fuertes. Para después quedarse todo callado, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Todos los ponis se estaban acercándose lentamente, hasta que se detuvieron y sus rostros tenían entre sorpresa y miedo, ya que estaban viendo como muy lentamente se levantaba la mantícora, solamente viendo se espalda. Los ponis retrocedieron al ver la espalda completa del monstruo, para después ver que fue lanzado, tirado en el suelo boca, viendo un cuchillo penetrado en el pecho, justamente en el corazón. Todos pudieron escuchar unos pasos fuertes y todos miraron que era Daniel, que tenía la comisa a jirones, con muchas heridas en ellos, sus pantalones casi arrancados y sangre en ellos. Daniel inhalaba y exhalaba muy fuerte por el cansancio y el dolor que tenía en sus heridas, mientras miraba a todos los ponis delante de Daniel, mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos como un poco de miedo, ya que él había matado una mantícora, considerada una de las criaturas de Equestria más peligrosas del reino.

\- ¡Daniel, Daniel! – se pudo escuchar un grito a la lejanía. Se pudo ver a un poni apartando a algunos ponis, para estar al frente de la multitud. Ella pudo ver horrorizada a Daniel, por su estatus físico y por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo _"¿Q-Qué paso?"_ penó muy procupado Applejack al ver el estado de Daniel.

\- Je…te lo…dije Applejack – dijo débilmente Daniel – Que…iba a con…vertirme en un…héroe – cayo de rodillas, aun viendo a Applejack con una mirada de horror, para después caer de lleno en el suelo.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, él necesita ayuda! – grito preocupada Applejack, haciendo mover a todos lo ponis para ayudar a Daniel.

" _Je"_ se rio internamente Daniel, sintiendo sus ojos muy pesados, cerrándolos lentamente _"Esto no era la manera que quería morir"_ pensó irónicamente, para después solo ver oscuridad, pero también sintió varios toques de su cuerpo, pero ya no le importaba…ya todo se había terminado.

…

..

.

Daniel abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo no un techo del granero o de la granja, sino solamente veía una terrible neblina de un color raro de negro muy macabro – ¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto al aíre al ver la zona que estaba en medió.

\- Daniel – se pudo escuchar una voz en la zona, una muy conocida.

Conocida para Daniel.

\- ¿Mamá? – pregunto lentamente, volteándose y ver a una mujer de unos treinta, con un cabello un tanto rojizo, una franela de color azul marino y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, unos ojos de color negro y una piel blanca. Daniel estaba sorprendido al ver a su madre, delante de él, pero escucho un sonido, un sonido que le contrajo cada célula de su cuerpo. Él pudo ver que de la nada aparecieron unas personas alrededor de la madre de Daniel, pero no eran normales, eran no humanos.

Eran muertos vivientes acercándose a su madre.

\- ¡Madre! – grito preocupado, viendo un deja vu delante de Daniel. Corrió hacia adelante, para salvar a su madre, pero de repente unas cadenas salieron de la niebla negra y en él suelo, atándolo y tirándolo al suelo, impidiéndolo moverse, como a su vez no podía apartar su mirada adelante por la maldita cadena en su cuello, viendo como lentamente los muertos vivientes se acercaban lentamente a su madre que estaba horrorizada - ¡Vengan acá! – grito, para llamarles la atención y que vengan, que no le prestaron atención, no importando cuanto gritase y cuan fuerte gritase. Él vio cómo su madre intentaba escapar, pero fue rodeada rápidamente de diez muertos vivientes - ¡Déjenla! – grito aún más fuerte, pero nadie le presto atención. No podía hacer nada.

Daniel miro como el primer muerto le mordió en el hombro, tumbándola en el suelo para que todos los muertos la rodeasen y al mordiesen y Daniel podía escuchar los fuertes y bizarros gritos de su madre, pidiendo ayuda a su hijo, pero Daniel no podía hacer nada. Nada otra vez.

Después de diez largos y agonizantes minutos pasaron, para después ver a los muertos levantándose y dejar a su madre en medió, toda sangrante y mordida por todo su cuerpo de su madre. Después su madre se levantó del suelo de una forma no tan humana, viendo el cuerpo completo y las mordidas de casi todo su cuerpo de su madre. Cuando ella se levantó por completo, para después moverse hacia adelante siendo seguida por los otros muertos.

Daniel miraba con completo horror como su madre y los muertos detrás de ellas se movían hacia la posición tumbada y amarrada de Daniel, completamente indefenso. Cuando los muertos estaban solamente a dos metros de él, se detuvieron excepto su madre. Para cuando llego al frente de Daniel, ella se agacho y tomo su mentón, para alzarle más la mirada para que le mirase a los ojos.

\- Hijo – susurro su madre, para después abrir la boca y lanzarse a la cara de Daniel, mordiéndolo.

Daniel abrió los ojos con mucha fuerza, mirando el techo de un color azul con franjas blancas de un techo. Después gimió un poco de dolor por todo su cuerpo, ya que sentía un ardor insoportable, un leve dolor en las partes que fue golpeado y rasguñado y un calambre en su espalda como si fuesen garras rasgando su espalda. Movió su mano derecha para masajearse un poco su cara, ya que recordaba un poco su pesadilla que tuvo, pero solamente recordaba una palabra de su madre "Hijo" esa fue la única palabra que pudo recordar tras esa pesadilla casi oscuro.

\- Me alegro que estés despierto, Sr. Daniel – se escuchó una voz femenina a su derecha.

Daniel giro su cabeza y pudo ver a una poni de piel blanca; una crin y cola de un rosa pálido, unos ojos azul grisáceo, un gorro blanco con una cruz encima de su cabeza y una cutie mark de una cruz roja y en sus bordes unos corazones roja.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto curioso Daniel.

\- Bueno, Applejack me dijo acerca de ti y de tú pequeña estadía con ella en su granja – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _¿Qué ella hizo que?"_ pensó un tanto preocupado, aunque no la podía culpar por la pelea que hubo - ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunto un tanto preocupado, ya que él sintió que durmió un solo día, pero él necesitaba saber la verdad.

\- Bueno, creo que la mejor definición era inconsciente – la enfremera corrigió a Daniel – Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, tres días.

\- ¿Tres días? – pregunto nuevamente Daniel, asiendo asentir a la enfermera _"Es tiempo suficiente…de llamar a Celestia"_ pensó preocupado, ya que no sabía cómo Celestia se iba a comportarse al frente del primer humano, y si ella sabe cómo leer mentes como Luna…no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Daniel le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose, mostrando un poni unicornio con una bata; su piel era de un marrón bastante oscuro; su crin era de un color marrón rojizo y su cola de un color casi parecido a un verde esmeralda con toques de un turquesa muy fuerte; llevaba un par de lente de doctor y una bata, que le impedía verle su cutie mark, pero sabía que debe estar relacionado con el hospital.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Daniel – saludo el doctor - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Acostado y un leve dolor en el cuerpo – respondió Daniel.

\- Me alegro bastante – dijo el docto un tanto feliz – Y además de que eso es normal, con las heridas que tú tenías, aunque fue bastante difícil de tratarte por ser, bueno, un humano – se sinceró el doctor.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Bueno, tenías una pérdida de sangre un tanto significativo y no sabía si iba a ocurrir una cosa anormal al transferirte la sangre – le respondió, aunque después puso una mirada entre sería y preocupada - ¿Sientes algo anormal en ti? – le pregunto.

\- No – respondió Daniel – Excepto un leve calambre raro en mi espalda – Daniel pudo escuchar como el doctor suspiraba aliviado.

\- Eso es normal, ya que la herida de tu espalda fue más profunda de lo que pensábamos, pero la mayoría de tus heridas se recuperaron más rápido de lo normal, aunque claro, eso debe ser más por especie que por otra cosa – le dijo el doctor de una forma profesional.

\- Si, por especie – dijo Daniel sin muchas ganas, ya sabiendo de su recuperación rápida y no por especie.

\- Bueno, ahora ¿te quieres levantar de la cama? – pregunto el doctor. Daniel asintió e intento levantarse de la cama, pero un fuerte ardor en su espalda le detuvo, haciéndole gemir un poco y deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada la enfremera.

\- S-Si – se quejó Daniel, para después sentarse por completo con una respiración un tanto fuerte.

\- ¿Sientes algo? – pregunto el doctor y Daniel negó con la cabeza – Muy bien, ya la parte sencilla termino, ahora toca lo difícil – tanto el doctor como al enfermera se miraron y se levantaron en dos patas, con la magia del doctor para no perder el equilibrio, y los dos caminaron hacia la cama – Te vamos a ayudar a levantarte ¿entendido? – Daniel asintió ante las palabras del doctor.

Daniel giro su cuerpo para levantarse de la cama, que le fue un tanto difícil por sentir todos sus músculos quejarse. Daniel agito su cabeza para quitarse ese dolor en su cuerpo, para después tomar los cascos del doctor y de la enfermera, pero Daniel sintió un leve jalón pero no le presto mucha atención. Daniel se levantó y puso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de los doctores, para intentar caminar lentamente para llegar a la puerta lentamente. Daniel pudo ver su cuerpo para saber que tenía una bata de hospital que le cubría todo el cuerpo _"Me alegro"_.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Daniel pudo caminar por sí solo, pero no tanto para hacerlo por completo solo, ya que sentía que él perdía su equilibrio de vez en cuando y los dos doctores, aun caminando en dos patas. Pasaron otros diez minutos y Daniel pudo caminar por completo solo, ya que los tres llegaron a una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado".

\- Ahí está tu ropa para que te cambies, Daniel – dijo el doctor, alejándose un poco, junto con la enfermera, para que Daniel se pueda cambiar un poco más comodo.

Daniel entro al cuarto y pudo ver varios casilleros dentro, aparentemente era el cuarto para cambiarse la ropa de los médicos. Daniel pudo ver un paquete en el asiento donde los ponis se sientan. Él agarro el paquete, que tenía una nota en él, que decía: **"Está es tu ropa, ya que la otra era un grito horrendo de la moda.**

 **Atentamente: Rarity"**

\- ¿Rarity? – pregunto al aire, pensando que la nota le respondiese _"Quizás agarro mi antigua ropa como modelo"_ pensó, como la única posibilidad que tenía en su cabeza. Él abrió el paquete para ponerse su ropa. Cuando se lo puso, Daniel pudo verse que su franela era de un color azul como el cielo y el pantalón de color marrón con manchas azules oscuros en el _"Me veo muy bien"_ pensó Daniel un tanto impresionado al verse su ropa.

Salió del cuarto y camino para salir, pero antes tenía que ir primero a la caja para saber cuánto tenía que pagar.

Él camino en un pasillo, donde pudo ver algunos pacientes, doctores y enfermeras que lo miraban, pero no era de miedo, sino de admiración, hasta inclusive algunos de ellos estaban mirando a Daniel como esas series o comics cada vez que miraban a un héroe, aunque puede ser imaginación de Daniel también.

Cuando llego a la recepción y le pregunto a una poni de color café, de crin y cola del mismo color, pero la respuesta le sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué no debo pagar nada? – pregunto sorprendido Daniel.

\- Exactamente – respondió la poni – Ya que salvaste el pueblo, así que tu tratamiento y tu estadía va para la casa – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – dijo Daniel. Daniel salió del hospital, bastante sorprendido por lo que paso adentro.

\- ¡Hey! – se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

Daniel se volteó y pudo mirar a la pegaso de crin de color naranja acercándose con su traje de los Wonderbolts pero no volando, sino corriendo donde estaba Daniel, ya que el ala, la misma que fue mordida, estaba vendada completamente – Hola… - no pudo continuar Daniel, ya que él o conocía el nombre de la pegaso, si sabía que era la capitana de los Wonderbolts, pero no sabía cuál su nombre.

\- Jeje, lo siento Daniel por no presentarme adecuadamente – dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada por la vergüenza, pero no se veía por su traje – Me llamo Spitfire, capitana de los Wonderbolts – se presentó Spitfire, levantando su casco.

\- Daniel – choco su puño con la de ella – Pero ya lo sabías de todas form/Eso no importa, amigo – interrumpió Spitfie – Ya que tenemos prisa.

\- Prisa ¿para qué? – pregunto confuso, mirando a Spitfie caminando al pueblo.

\- Es una sorpresa – guiño el ojo, para después continuar caminando.

" _¿La sigo o no?"_ pensó un tanto preocupado, ya que su mente estaba imaginándose cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Y ninguna de ellas erán buenas.

Daniel siguió a Spitfire, ya que tenía un poco de curiosidad de cual sorpresa sería que estaban preparando, pero tenía un poco de miedo ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese Celestia ahí? ¿Y si hay guardias para que se lo lleven custodiado hacia Canterlot? Él no podía defenderse ya que no tenía sus armas consigo, aunque él pudiera huir corriendo, no estaba a cien, para que después lo atrapase algún poni que sea relativamente rápido o que Rainbow Dash lo capturase volando. Él agito su cabeza, quitándose esas ideas de la cabeza, ellos no tratarían de hacer tal cosa.

O ¿quizás sí?

Spitfire y Daniel estaban aproximándose en el centro del pueblo, pero los dos pudieron ver una cosa en común, el pueblo estaba vació, completamente vació. El pueblo no tenía ningún poni alrededor, excepto algún que otro pegaso volando para ir al centro del pueblo, pero fuera de eso, pareciera más un pueblo fantasma bien colorido.

Los dos pudieron ver una plataforma en la parte trasera, viendo como la cortina tapaba lo que fuese que estuviese la parte delantera de la plataforma _"¿Qué pasa?"_ pensó Daniel, aún más preocupado que antes. Los dos subieron a la plataforma y Daniel iba a traspasar la cortina, pero Spitfire lo detuvo

\- Quédate aquí hasta que te llamen - fue lo único que dijo para después pasar a la cortina.

" _¿Q-Qué pasa?"_ pensó, imaginándose cualquier cosa que tenía en su mente, ya que estaba imaginándose un escenario, que Celestia estuviese allí adentro, esperándolo para hacer un no sé qué hacía Daniel. Daniel se volteó para irse corriendo, pero no lo hizo, ya que cualquier poni, hasta Fluttershy, lo pudiera atrapar por no estar a cien. Daniel suspiro y se volteó, mirando a la cortina que tapaba lo que fuese lo que hay detrás _"A la mierda"_ pensó y camino hacia la cortina, pero antes de pasar pudo escuchar una voz.

\- ¡Aquí está – Daniel abrió la cortina, para ver a una gran multitud de ponis tanto terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, que algunos de estos estaban volando – nuestro héroe, Daniel Alejandro Besos Villarreal! – grito la misma voz, presentando a Daniel, para después recibir un gran cantidad de aplausos por parte de los ponis, como a la vez silbidos y gritos de alegría. Daniel estaba pestañeando, ya que no esperaba nada de esto – Me alegro que estés aquí, Daniel – dijo la misma poni que le dijo ese pequeño discurso. Ella tenía la piel de un color crema; una crin y cola de color gris claro y una franja de alguna forma teñida de gris mediano; una cutie mark de un diploma con una cinta azul; unas gafas y listón blanco rodeándolo alrededor de su cuello.

\- A-Ah s-si – dijo un tanto tímido Daniel, por la sorpresa que tenía al frente de él. Daniel pudo ver como la alcaldesa caminaba hacia un podio.

\- ¡Sementales y yeguas! – grito la alcaldesa, llamando la atención de todos los ponis - ¡Gracias al sacrificio que hizo Daniel contra la mantícora hace tres días, y es por eso que yo – ella se bajó del podio para ir a una cosa tapada con una manta – la alcaldesa de ponyville, le doy este premió a Daniel! – quito la manta, mostrando un gran trofeo del casi tamaño de la alcaldesa, con una decoración hecha de oro, varios listones de color azul en él, y lo que podía ver en la punta era un poni. Daniel se acercó hacia el premio, mirándose en el reflejo, viéndose a si mismo.

\- Gra/¡Alto! – fue interrumpido por una voz un tanto suave pero dura. Daniel se volteó para ver que era Fluttershy, siendo acompañada por Rainbow Dash que la trataba de detener. Ella tenía la pata que fue mordida vendada y levantada un poco del suelo, pero se notaba que tenía un buen equilibrio al caminar en sus tres piernas sin ni siquiera extender sus alas - ¡Tu no debes de recibir este trofeo por asesinar a una mantícora en está situación! – grito enfadada Fluttershy, haciendo bajar la mirada a Daniel.

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó confundido, ya que en esa pelea lucho contra la mantícora, pero ahora la defendía ¿acaso ella era bipolar? O ¿acaso lucho contra ese monstruo para detenerlo y que no lo maten? Pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de Fluttershy le sorprendieron.

\- Si fuesen en circunstancias normales – dijo un poco más calmada Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto la alcaldesa confundida.

\- ¿Recuerdas los ataques que hubo en el bosque como en los caminos? – pregunto Fluttershy, haciendo abrir los ojos de sorpresa a la alcaldesa.

¿Q-Quieres decir que esa man/Exactamente – dijo Fluttershy interrumpiendo a la alcaldesa – Esa mantícora estaba atacando sin ningún prejuicio a cualquier poni o animal que tenía al frente más o menos una semana, y es por eso que yo misma la iba a detenerlo – termino de contar Fluttershy, haciendo asentir a la alcaldesa como si fuese algo normal.

\- Espera – dijo Daniel confundido – Es decir que tú ¿lo ibas a matas? –pregunto Daniel, y su respuesta fue un asentimiento _"¿¡Qué demonios?!"_ grito en forma mental, ya que al frente suyo tenía a una Fluttershy ¿Qué mata animales? Eso no tenía casi ninguna lógica, claro, él sabía que no se iba a encontrarse con las mane six al pie de la letra como la serie ya que es una…bueno serie, pero no hasta este nivel.

\- Mi trabajo es cuidadora de animales, como a su vez ser la guardabosque del bosque Everfree, aunque claro, solamente me meto si alguien se adentró en el bosque, si hay algún animal que necesita de mi ayuda o en este caso, si hay algún animal que de alguna forma se volvió loco y está atacando sin ningún sentido a cualquier ser que tenga al frente. Así que yo, Fluttershy y como la voz de todo Ponyville – ella se arrodillo ante Daniel – Que te damos las gracias por salvar nuestras vidas y la ciudad – termino de hablar Fluttershy.

\- Eso no es necesario… - no pudo terminar de hablar por no "Saber" el nombre de la pegaso.

\- Me llamo Fluttershy – ella se levantó, con una sonrisa bastante tierna y ningún nerviosismo – Mucho gusto Daniel.

\- ¡Yo me llamo Rainbow Dash! – exclamo la pegaso azul, volando para estar al lado de Daniel, apoyando su brazo en el hombre de este – Y te diré que eres un 20% cool por enfrentarse esa cosa – le comentó con una sonrisa un tanto presumida.

\- Yo me llamo Rarity – comentó la unicornio de color blanco, subiéndose en el escenario de un salto, junto con Applejack – Mucho gusto querido.

\- Igualmente – Daniel asintió la cabeza. Daniel pudo mirar como Applejack, un tanto dificultoso se levantó en dos piernas, haciendo levantar una ceja a Daniel – Hey – Applejack camino un tanto lento hacia adelante donde estaba Daniel – ¿Qué estás hacien – no pudo terminar, ya que Applejack le dio un golpe de su casco hacia su cara, golpeándole el cachete.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que paso, ya que Applejack, la última poni que golpearía a alguien sin razón, golpeó a Daniel - ¡Eso es por lanzarte a la acción sin pensarlo! – le dio otra cachetada - ¡Eso es por casi morir! – Daniel levanto su cara, para ver como Applejack tenía en su mirada algunas lágrimas saliéndose, para después abrazar a Daniel – Y esto es por salvar a todos – susurro un tanto débil Applejack, para después que Daniel le devolviese el abrazo, acariciando su crin un poco.

\- ¿Querida? – pregunto un tanto preocupada Rarity.

\- E-estoy bien – dejo de abrazar a Daniel, para después quitarse las lágrimas en sus ojos – Solo me tenías preocupado Daniel, eso es todo – dijo Applejack, para después ponerse en cuatro patas y estar al lado de Rarity.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Daniel, ya que es la primera vez que la vi así tan…nerviosa.

\- …..Solo….no quiero perder a otro miembro de la familia – Applejack aparto su mirada para no ver a daniel, haciendo que todos miraban un tanto confundidos a Applejack, todos menos Rarity.

\- Querida – susurro Rarity preocupada, tocando un poco la espalda de Applejack.

\- Bueno – interrumpió la alcaldesa – Ya que Daniel es el nuevo héroe ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Daniel miro muy extrañado a la alcaldesa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Daniel - ¿El trofeo no era mi regalo de agradecimeinto? – pregunto, pero la alcaldesa se rio un tanto fuerte, como si Daniel echara un buen chiste.

\- Ese lo puede ganar cualquiera que haga algo muy importante en Ponyville – explico la alcaldesa después de tranquilizarse – Pero ya que tú salvaste el pueblo entero, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por tú sacrificio.

\- B-Bueno – Daniel se masajeó un poco su cabeza, pensando que cosa pedir, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – Una casa me resultaría muy bien, ya que vivir en un granero no es muy cómodo como digamos – dijo Daniel, para después mirar a Applejack detrás suyo – Sin ofender.

\- Tranquilo terroncito de azúcar – contesto Applejack con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, pero eso será un tanto difícil de hacer – dijo la alcaldesa un tanto preocupada.

\- Eso no es necesario – dijo una nueva voz. Todos se giraron para ver a un poni terrestre marrón claro macho, subiendo en la plataforma gracias a unas escaleras, aunque lo interesante de él era que tenía la espalda vendada.

\- ¿Cómo que no es necesario, Sr. Filthy? – pregunto la alcaldesa, para después sr mirada con ojos un tanto enojado por parte de Filthy – Digo, Sr. Rich – se autoerigió la alcaldesa, para después dejar de mirarla.

\- Simple – comenzó a hablar Rich – La mejor opción que tiene Daniel es vivir en esa casa en el suroeste de Ponyville.

\- Pero esa casa necesita reparaciones y varios muebles nuevos – dijo sería la alcaldesa.

\- Eso no será necesario – comentó Rich, para después acercarse a Daniel – Yo pagare todas las cosas necesarias.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? – pregunto confuso Daniel.

\- Simple, no solamente salvaste mi vida, sino también la de mi pequeña hija, es lo único que puedo hacer por el héroe que nos salvó el trasero – él se masajeó un poco su espalda – Bueno, con algunas heridas de por medio.

\- Pero Sr. Rich, esto no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo – dijo Daniel, intentando comprender un poco al poni macho.

\- Como dije, es un regalo de mi parte por salvar mi vida y la de mi hija – Daniel iba a decir algo más – Aunque te quejes, lo voy a hacer de todas maneras, ya que esa casa va a ser reconstruida de todas maneras – dijo Rich rápidamente.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias Sr. Rich por tu agradecimiento – se inclinó levemente para agradecer a Rich.

Este día nunca pensó que iba a llegar.

Se convirtió en un héroe.

Pasaron varios días después de los sucesos del ataque de la mantícora, y lo que dijo Rich era verdadero, ya que la casa, la misma que va a vivir Daniel, se estaba remodelando para ser su casa.

Su hogar definitivo.

Él aun trabaja con la familia Apple y todos supieron de su mudanza y estaban un tanto triste de que Daniel se iba a irse de la casa, excepto un poco Big Mac por perder a algo de competencia amistosa, pero estaba un tanto feliz de que iba a seguir trabajando con la familia.

Daniel estaba en casa, acomodando sus armas recuperadas gracias a que Pinkie lo hubiese agarrado y guardado, aunque él no sabía como Pinkie sabía que era un arma de fuego ya que ella lo oculto para que nadie lo agarrase y se lastimase…

" _Solamente es Pinkie"_ pensó Daniel, guardando sus armas en una estantería especial que había construido con la ayuda de Applejack, ya que sabía que ya no iba a utilizar sus armas, pero él sabía que en un futuro lejano o cercano puede ocurrir algo como el ataque de otra mantícora o algo peor.

Él estaba en una mesa, sacando una cosa de su bolso, era la cámara de video-diario que tenía guardada, lo montó, conecto unos cables y metió una batería un tanto pequeña en una ranura, encendiendo la cámara.

…

..

.

\- No sé qué hablar – dijo Daniel ante la cámara – Hace seis días que la mantícora ataco a Ponyville, después de eso fui recibido como un héroe ante todos los ciudadanos, recibí un trofeo ante mi actuación y por último – se volteó para mirar a la sala que estaba – mí casa, mí nueva casa en Ponyville – él se volteó para mirar a la cámara – Yo tenía un pequeño sueño, que hubiese otros humanos que llegasen de la misma manera que yo – de repente la mirada de Daniel se puso un tantó sombría – Lo he pensado muy bien es estos días y…no quiero que ocurra tal cosa. No me malinterpreten, yo no quiero decir que que no vengan para que me roben a mi waifu o algo parecido – Daniel se rió un tanto oscuro al recordar esas…cosas que a veces ocurría en internet – Si no de los pecados que podemos rea hacer – comentó muy frio – Ya que tengo miedo de que la corrupción que hace los humanos…mi especie pueda destruir este mundo tan pacífico, destruyendo la paz que hay en Equestria y traer la corrupción que es conocida a través del tiempo de la historia de la humanidad – apartó su mirada para no ver la cámara – Yo he hecho cosas malas…cosas que en una sociedad sería monstruosa o inhumanas para las personas, pero en mi hogar…en mi mundo en circunstancias normales, pero no lo eran y tuve que hacerlas para sobrevivir…para poder seguir – se pudo verse como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – Yo…simplemente no quiero que hayan humanos aquí en Equestria – miro otra vez a la cámara, viendo como las lágrimas caían del suelo - Llaméenme egoísta o monstruo, pero quiero que sea así – movió su mano hacia la cámara – No quiero que mi raza haga corrupta a Equestria.

Apago la cámara y se levantó de la silla, para ver a través de la ventana, para ver la noche en Ponyville, así que él se movió hacia su cuarto en el segundo piso para irse a dormir, pero no dio ni dos pasos para caerse del suelo, sujetando su brazo derecho con bastante fuerza y una expresión de dolor absoluto - ¡¿M-Mierda?! – gruño con bastante fuerza Daniel, pero vio algo que lo aterrorizo más, ya que su brazo estaba cambiando levemente de color, como que su piel estaba siendo cambiada por otra, tornándose un marrón casi rojizo y unos ligamentos saliéndose de su piel, como si estuviese vivo _"¿¡Q-Qué pasa?!"_ grito en forma mental muy asustado, ya que era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, no desde el primer día que tenía esto en su cuerpo. Él se levantó rápidamente y corrió arriba, para después llegar a su cuarto, agarrar su bolso y sacar un estuche. Él introdujo el código, pero por estar bastante nervioso y el leve dolor no estaba ayudando en nada _"¡Mierda, mierda!"_ gruño, ya que el quinto intento de introducir el código estaba fallando. Puso el código la secta vez y sonó alegremente, mostrando que el código era correcto, abriéndose y sacando dos botellas de la caja. Él saco una botella y se inyecto de forma inmediata el brazo que se estaba transformándose. Daniel puso una cara de dolor al sentir como su brazo, poco a poco, se volvía normal. Daniel se sentó en el suelo, tocando su espalda a la cama para descansar un poco _"¿Q-Qué me está pasando?"_ pensó preocupado. Acaso.

¿Se estaba transformándose como ese día?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era de día y Daniel se levantó y se despertó, pero no pudo dormir toda la noche por lo sucedido en esa ocación tan…traumático.

Daniel se movilizo hacia el baño, para bañarse un poco. Ese era el primero de algunos cambios de su nueva casa, que la ducha era un poco más grande, ya que Daniel no tenía el tamaño de un poni así que los trabajadores hundieron un poco el suelo de la ducha, aunque claro, el primer día casi se tropieza y se cae del suelo en su primer día por el hundimiento del piso. Cuando se terminó de bañar, se fue al lavamanos, en la altura adecuada para Daniel. Se lavó su cara después de cepillarse sus dientes, para verse en el reflejo y verse así mismo…que no lo era. Daniel estaba mirando a su reflejo que lo más raro era que una parte de su cuello del lado derecho estaba un tanto rojizo, casi como si fuese un musculo de color rojo. Levanto su mano derecha y pudo verse que no era humana, era…algo, ya que su brazo entero era del mismo color que su cuello, que tenía ligamentos que se movían casi por si solas; y su mano era muy grande, tres veces más grande que la de un humano normal, pero sus dedos eran casi como uñas bastantes afiladas, midiendo casi diez centímetros de largos y se veían bastantes afiladas y mortales. Acerco su mano con la otra "Mano" para que se toquen entre sí, hasta que giro su cabeza por un ruido de la puerta de la casa. Giro nuevamente su cabeza para verse en el reflejo, para ver solamente su yo…su yo humano _"¿Q-Que me está pasando?"_ pensó preocupado, mientras se agarraba el lavamanos para no caerse, ya que se sentía un tanto mareado. Daniel agito su cabeza y se fue del baño, para vestirse la misma ropa que le dio Rarity y se fue a la puerta de la casa, que estaba en el primer piso y ver quien es.

Daniel estaba en la puerta, para después abrirla y ver a Derpy – Hola – saludo Daniel - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Yo bueno – ella aparto un poco su mirada un tanto avergonzada – Necesito que me ayudes en algo – le comentó un tanto tímida. Derpy era una pegaso de color gris; crin y cola de color amarrillo lima; los ojos de color amarrillo lima y su cutie mark de unas burbujas – Necesito una ayuda de fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Big Mac? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Bueno, es que aparentemente perdió una apuesta y – ella contuvo su risa, haciendo confundir un poco a Daniel.

\- y ¿Qué? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Bueno ¿me vas a ayudar? – pregunto desviando la pregunta original. Daniel lo penó, ya que hoy era su día libre de trabajar, ya que no hay muchas manzanas por la cosecha de los otros días y van a dejar que crezcan y cosechar nuevamente.

\- Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer todo el día – respondió, saliendo completamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta y salir para acompañar a Derpy…sea cual sea la ayuda.

Daniel estaba cargando unas cajas un tanto pesadas en sus dos brazos, mientras que Derpy un tanto chiquito en su lomo, volando. Ellos dos se estaban dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Derpy.

\- ¿No tienes alguien, fuera de mí, que te ayude? – pregunto un tanto curioso.

\- Bueno, tengo a mi esposo, pero él me dijo que no me podía ayudar – le contesto Derpy.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto un tato enojado, ya que él pensaba que ese tal esposo era o un perezoso o trataba mal a Derpy como el macho de la casa.

\- No te enojes con él, Daniel – dijo Derpy, siendo mirado un tanto curioso por Daniel – Él me explico que paso algo, una especie de…anomalía en el aire o algo así – ella giro su cabeza para ver a Daniel con una sonrisa un tanto tímida – A veces ni lo entiendo.

-Bueno ¿Quién es é/¡Miren, es Big Mac! – grito Rainbow Dash, volando ya recuperada, mientras señalaba a un Big Mac con un disfraz de una anciana, con una peluca de color rubio, maquillaje, un vestido de color rosa con fucsia y unas zapatillas.

…

..

.

Después de un largo silenció, todos se comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Big Mac se ponía bastante nervioso. Big Mac miro donde estaba Daniel, junto con Derpy, riéndose como unos locos al ver la escena que tenían al frente.

\- ¡AAAAAAPLEEEEEEJAAAAAAAAAAACK! – gritó enojado por los aires, por perder la maldita apuesta contra su hermana.

Un recordatorio para todas las cenas familiares por venir y por haber.

Después de irse de la zona donde estaba Big Mac, los dos se estaban dirigiéndose a la casa de Derpy. Cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Derpy abrió la puerta y entraron - ¿Dónde dejo las cosas? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Aquí, en la sala – dijo Derpy, dejando de volar para pisar el suelo y dejar la caja en el piso.

\- Muy bien – dijo Daniel, bajando las dos cajas de sus brazos.

\- Espera aquí, que voy a ver si tengo algo en el horno – antes de que Daniel diga algo, ella se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

Daniel suspiro, caminando hacia la cocina para ver que había o estaba preparando Derpy, ya que no desayuno nada está mañana. Cuando llego a la cocina, pudo ver a tres ponis. El primero era un poni macho terrestre de café claro; su crin es de color café; sus ojos de color azul grisáceo y su cutie mark es de un reloj arena.

La otra era una potrilla unicornio de color morado lavanda; crin y cola de color amarrillo claro de una mitad y la otra es amarrillo medio oscuro; sus ojos es de color amarrillo y ella no tenía cutie mark.

Y la última era una poni unicornio de color lila; crin y cola de color morado con reflejos de lila; sus ojos de un color purpura moderado y su cutie mark es de tres diamantes talla brillante.

\- ¡Ha, Daniel! – todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar al invitado – ¡Te presento a mi familia! – comenzó a hablar Derpy, mientras ella se sentaba en una silla – Este es mi esposo Doctor Hooves – Daniel saludo con la mano, pero el Doctor solamente miro a Daniel entre sorpresa y un poco de curiosidad. Daniel no sabía si este era ese famoso doctor de esa serie de ciencia ficción o solamente un poni normal, pero lo que dijo Derpy antes y su mirada de analista lo ponía un tanto nervioso – Y estás son mis dos hijas: Dinky Doo y Amethyst Star Doo – las dos saludaron con sus cascos un poco más amables que el Doctor, devolviendo el saludo Daniel.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Daniel – saludó Daniel.

\- ¡Mucho gusto Daniel! – las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Daniel iba a decir algo más, pero el Doctor interrumpió.

\- Dinky, hija ¿no tienes tarea para mañana? – pregunto el Doctor un tanto curioso.

\- ¡Cierto! – dijo Dinky recordándose - Hermana ¿me podrías ayudar mi tarea? Es que no la entiendo y es para el lunes – pregunto a su hermana.

\- Muy bien, andando – su cuerno brillo y levanto los dos platos, llevándoselos al, posiblemente, cuarto de Dinky para terminar de desayunar.

\- ¿Pasa algo Doctor? – pregunto preocupada Derpy, ya que no era miu común que actuase un poco…frio.

\- Como un humano pudo llegar a aquí, en Equestria – susurro el Doctor bastante curioso. El Doctor miro directamente a los ojos y pudo ver algo, algo en su profundo ser _"Debió pasar algo"_ pensó el Doctor. De la nada una especie de aparato apareció en su casco derecho y apunto hacia Daniel, que este se puso bastante nervioso ante el aparato que era muy conocido el doctor. Ese aparato era de un color gris metálico, con la punta de un color azul marino y una especie de botoncito de color rojo. El doctor, después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos de sorpresa de la sorpresa, para después bajar su aparato en la mesa, para después mirar en forma un tanto sería a Derpy. Está, sabiendo de la indirecta, se fue caminando hacia las escaleras.

\- Hay unos muffins en el horno por si tienen hambre, voy a ver si las niñas necesitan ayuda – ella estaba subiendo, volando. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que los dos pudieron escuchar una puerta cerrándose.

\- Ahora dime ¿Qué paso en la tierra? – pregunto el Doctor, yendo directo al grano.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto, pero escucho una risa por parte del Doctor.

\- Amigo, yo sé que vosotros, los humanos, ven una serie llamada "Doctor Who", viendo mis aventuras-que no lo son de verdad-a través del universo y el espacio, acompañado o solo, salvando vidas humanas o extraterrestre, luchando con villanos poderosos y bla bla bla, así que no me tomes, como dirían esos argentinos, como un pelotudo. Así que dime ¿Qué paso en la tierra? O en este caso ¿a esa tierra? – pregunto, sorprendiendo a Daniel de gran manera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto.

\- Hijo – dijo seriamente el Doctor.

\- Ah, b-bueno es que – él no supo por dónde comenzar…- Por un virus – dijo Daniel.

\- ¿Qué clase de virus?

\- Uno que transforma en gente en muertos vivientes – respondió Daniel un tanto…melancólico.

\- Ya veo – dijo el Doctor, moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo – No quiero sacar más el tema, ya que sé que sería algo demasiado fuerte para ti al recordar cosas que no te sientes orgulloso. Así que dime ¿Cómo o con que llegaste aquí? – pregunto.

Daniel suspiro y comenzó a relatar sus últimos minutos en la tierra.

\- Después de que me estaban rodeando, vi una especie de algo de luz y/¿Luz? – pregunto - ¿Algo como esto? – agarro su aparato, apunto al aire y apareció la misma luz que vio Daniel.

\- ¡Exactamente! – dijo Daniel - ¿Acaso esas cosas se crean solas? – pregunto, pero después pudo escuchar una risa bastante payasa por parte del Doctor - ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

\- No, no es eso, es solo por tu comentario un tanto bobo – el Doctor tosió un poco, tranquilizándose un poco – Veraz, esos son portales planetarios, o como dijo una vez un viejo amigo, un agujero de gusano entre planetas y esas cosas no se crean porque sí, se crean con un porque.

\- ¿Un por qué? – pregunto confuso Daniel.

\- Esas cosas no se crean de la nada, se crean gracias a unas máquinas muy especiales, o en este caso en este mundo, un poder muy grande – dijo el Doctor, sorprendiendo aún más a Daniel.

\- ¡¿Me quieres decir que Celestia me pudo traer?! – pregunto sorprendido, pero el Doctor negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ya que el invocador de esos portales debe estar al frente del portal para que funcione correctamente, hasta inclusive alguien como Celestia, que es una diosa, debe hacerlo, ya que esos portales son algo inestables y si alguien se desconcentra solo por un segundo, ese portal se, digamos, desaparecería y estarías en medió del espacio ahogándote hasta morir – dijo muy serió el Doctor – Es por eso que el unicornio debe estar al frente del portal, así que dime ¿alguien estaba delante del portal al aterrizar en el otro lado? – pregunto.

\- Si lo arboles lo hacen, entonces no – respondió Daniel.

\- Entonces debe ser la opción uno.

\- La máquina – Daniel estaba impresionado ¿Cómo puede haber una especie de tecnología como esa?

\- Exactamente, pero son muy raros de encontrarlos – dijo un tanto confuso el Doctor.

\- ¿Cómo que tan raro? – pregunto curioso.

\- Entre uno en…¿se vale decir entre un millardo? – Daniel abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ya que eso significa que.

\- ¡Son casi imposible de encontrarlas! – dijo impresionado Daniel.

\- Bueno – desvió un poco su mirada un tanto avergonzado – Esa es más fácil de encontrar que la otra.

\- ¿Otra? – pregunto confuso.

El Doctor miro a los lado muy discretamente, como si alguien estuviese dentro de la cocina con ellos sin ninguna invitación – Ven, siéntate – Daniel asintió, ya que toda la discusión que tuvo con el Doctor lo hizo parado. Él se sentó, estando al frente del poni de color café claro – Veraz – comenzó a contar un poco bajo el Doctor – Hace ciento de milenios de años atrás, hubo una gran guerra en todo el universo, una gran guerra que cualquiera que haya en el casi infinito universo sería un hazme reír en comparación con esta. La tecnología que hubo era bastante avanzado, inclusive el tipo de tecnología que vi sería solo un juguete en comparación a sus armas muy poderosas, tan poderosas que podía destruir un mundo entero en un estornudo.

\- G-Guau – dijo impresionado Daniel – Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo, acaso soy algún elegido? – pregunto Daniel un tanto soñador, pero el Doctor se rio de forma bastante fuerte, haciendo confundir a Daniel.

\- ¡¿Tú, una especie de elegido?! – el Doctor siguió riéndose, hasta que se tranquilizó un poco en unos minutos después.

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó un tanto impresionado al ver la actitud el Doctor, ya que al principio era todo serio como si la información fuese tan mortal como una espada, para que después se ría como un mentecato ¿Qué le pasa?

\- L-Lo siento – se disculpó el Doctor – Es que la historia que te conté te vincula a ti en cierta manera a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – pregunto confuso Daniel.

\- Si – respondió – Ya que la manera que ellos utilizaron para, digamos, teles transportar a sus soldados fueron unas máquinas, las misma que te trajeron a ti a este mundo. Pero tienes bastante suerte que no fue la otra.

\- ¿Otra? – pregunto Daniel aún más confuso.

\- No sé mucho los detales, ya que a diferencia de los portales entre planetas, no que qué tipo de portales hacen. Ya que esos portales son más difíciles hasta inclusive imposible de encontrarlas.

\- Y-Ya veó – dijo Daniel – Entonces ¿esa máquina me trajo aquí? pero ¿Por qué? – pregunto Daniel - ¿Acaso tienen vida propia o algo parecido?

\- No – respondió seriamente el Doctor – Esas máquinas necesitan la mano de un experto en ese tipo de tecnología para que funcione, así que tu venida a este mundo no fue simple coincidencia o suerte – Daniel miraba un tanto impresionado al Doctor, que lo estaba mirando con una expresión muy sería – Alguien te trajo. Aunque la cuestión no sería el "¿Quién?" sino el "¿Por qué?"

Daniel estaba saliendo de la casa de Derpy, con varias cosas en su cabeza, todas ellas estaban alocadas y estaban enloqueciendo a Daniel, ya que este pensaba que su venida al mundo de Equestria era como esos varios fics de que un humano vino al mundo de Equestria porque sí, pero él sabía que no era su caso; él pensaba que su situación se debe por Celestia, Discord o un hechizo erróneo de Twilight, pero…no esto.

" _Si lo que dice el Doctor es verdad ¿Quién me trajo? O ¿Por qué utilizo y abrió un portal?"_ pensó, ya que según el Doctor, la única forma de utilizar la máquina era ya sabiendo de su existencia y de su manejo, ya que un tonto no abriría un portal en esa máquina, ni siquiera lo pueden encender, así que si alguien se encontró esa máquina por accidente y simplemente presiono un poco y "Puf" apareció Daniel era todo menos posible.

Daniel se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared más cercana para acomodar mejor sus ideas, ya que ese ser que lo trajo debe de tener un propósito, pero ¿Cuál sería? Y si supiese la situación de su mundo-algo imposible según el Doctor-¿Por qué lo abrió en primer lugar?

Daniel se apartó de la pared, para irse a casa a descansar un poco y, posiblemente, dormir un poco. Pero no dio ni cinco pasos para sentir un fuerte dolor…el mismo que está mañana _"¿Q-Q-Q-Qué demonios?"_ penó preocupado, él se inyecto el antídoto la noche pasada, acaso ¿ya no tiene efecto ya? Él se levantó, viendo que su brazo se torna del mismo color que la de anoche, pero lo que él escucho detrás de él le congelo la sangre.

Y su corazón y espíritu casi se fueron de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hola Daniel! – saludo amigablemente Applejack, acercándose donde estaba Daniel solamente viendo su espalda – Hey me preguntaba si ¿Qué tienes en el brazo? – pregunto, viendo el brazo con un leve cambio de color en el brazo derecho de Daniel.

Daniel, sin responder a nada, salió corriendo en su dirección hacia su casa - ¡¿Hey, que pasa?! – grito un tanto preocupada Applejack, persiguiendo a Daniel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Applejack estaba contenta, ya que ella había ganado una apuesta contra su hermano, ya que había un árbol muy especial dentro de la granja, considerada como la más dura de toda la granja, ya que ningún Apple de la granja pudo derrumbar una sola manzana de ese árbol y la única forma de sacarlos era subiéndose y sacarlos, quizás la única excepción sería Daniel, ya que fue el único que pudo hacerlo y bajar todas las manzanas de un solo golpe; claro, recibió un leve moretón en su pierna pero lo logro. Así que Big Mac aposto a su hermana de que ella no podía bajar más de tres manzanas del árbol, ya que si perdía, ella tendría que utilizar el traje de su abuela que ella sugirió, sino sería Big Mac y tendría que pasearse todo el día en todo Ponyville sin quejarse y sin esconderse.

La perfecta apuesta para su hermano y su ego "Masculino"

Ella le iba a decirle a Daniel para verle pasearse con sus ropas de su abuela, pero Daniel se fue corriendo, en dirección a su casa por alguna razón.

Ella siguió corriendo hacia la casa de Daniel, que tenía el color de un marrón claro en toda la casa y varias ventanas en los dos pisos. Ella fue a la puerta, deteniéndose – Daniel ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto un tanto preocupada, pero no recibió ningún resultado. Ella toco la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió, demostrando que no estaba cerrada del todo. Ella pudo ver a Daniel, parado en la puerta trasera de la casa, pero lo más raro era que su brazo derecho, el mismo que tenía el leve cambio de color, era un poco grande de lo normal, viendo como varios tentáculos moviéndose alrededor de su brazo como si estuviesen vivos y lo que la aterrorizo un poco fueron sus uñas muy largas, pero lo más curioso era una jeringa metida en el brazo, para después ser empujada por una fuerza invisible para caerse del suelo. Ella pudo ver que el brazo izquierdo tenía sujetada su pistola, que se movía bastante nervioso - ¿Daniel? – pregunto preocupada Applejack.

Daniel giro su cabeza para ver a Applejack, que se estaba acercándose lentamente. Él no quería que le viese así. No quería como…

Se transformaba en un monstruo.

Él salió corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola abruptamente, para salir, pero Applejack la estaba persiguiendo, muy preocupada. Daniel siguió corriendo hacia el bosque, metiéndose, pero aun la seguía Applejack - ¡No te acerques! – grito, aumentando más su velocidad.

\- ¡Daniel! – grito preocupada, perdiendo la vista a Daniel, después de que se metiese en un arbusto un tanto grande. Ella se metió en el arbusto pero no lo vio, así que ella siguió corriendo, intentando localizar a Daniel. Pasaron unos minutos y no pudo encontrar a Daniel _"¿Dónde está?"_ pensó un tanto preocupada, hasta que escucho algo que le hizo pararse, se pudo escuchar un leve llanto, el leve llanto de un adulto. Ella siguió el llanto hasta encontrar al Daniel, sentado en un árbol que tenía unas hojas de color verde que estaba brillando levemente y el color del árbol era mucho más claro que el de los normales. Applejack pudo ver como Daniel se estaba llorando, poniéndose y quitándose la pistola en su cabeza una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma frase "¿Debo terminar esto?" se preguntaba una y otra vez - ¿D-Daniel? – pregunto muy preocupada Applejack.

\- Lárgate – susurro Daniel, con la mirada baja y no mirar a Applejack, que se estaba acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Que te largues – susurro un tanto más fuerte Daniel.

\- ¿Qué te/¡Que te largues! – grito Daniel, alzando su pistola y apuntando a la cabeza a Applejack, intentando asustarla.

\- Sé que no lo vas a hacerlo – ella se acercó, mirando como poco a poco Daniel bajaba su pistola - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto suavemente.

\- Soy un monstruo – susurro Daniel, pero pudo ser escuchada por Applejack.

\- Daniel, si te refieres lo que paso hace días, no fue tu culpa.

\- No, no es eso – dijo Daniel.

\- ¿Qué quiere/¡Mírame! – alzo abruptamente su brazo derecho, viéndolo completamente monstruoso, como esos dibujos de monstruos sacados de una mente un tanto loca, ya que ese brazo no era ni siquiera como el otro, ya que era más grande y más ancho, y su mano tenía unas garras muy largas que puede cortar carne. Su color era de un rojo bastante fuerte y sus garras de un color blanco hueso – Mírame – dijo otra vez un poco menos fuerza – M-Me estoy convirtiéndome en…esto – dijo con una voz un tanto ronca por su situación.

\- Daniel – miro su brazo y pudo sentir un poco de miedo al verlo, pero se quitó esa idea de su cabeza – No eres un monstruo.

\- ¡Que si lo soy!

\- ¡Que no lo eres! – grito Applejack - ¡Tú eres Daniel, nos ayudaste en la granja sin pedir nada a cambio, nos ayudaste en la economía de la granja, tú nos ayudaste en todo sin pedir nada a cambió! Así que dime ¿Qué clase de monstruo hace eso? – pregunto Applejack, pero la respuesta que dio Daniel…no lo esperaba.

\- Yo – dijo nervioso Daniel, mirando a Applejack esperando una respuesta – He matado…antes – Applejack miro con sorpresa a Daniel – Yo he asesinado para sobrevivir, he asesinado por defensa propia, he asesinado…por comida – bajo su mirada, para no ver a Applejack – Yo he matado a otras personas ¡Mierda! – gruño fuertemente - ¡He asesinado a mucha gente para vivir, yo, yo – varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos - ¡Yo soy un monstruo! – grito fuertemente. Daniel pudo escuchar los cascos aproximándose hacia Daniel y pensaba que ella lo iba a golpear y diciéndole toda clase de monstruosidades hacia él. Algo que se lo merecía.

Él pudo sentir un casco de Applejack en su mentón, alzándolo para que lo mirase a los ojos, y lo que pudo ver era…era…compasión.

\- Mírame a los ojos – dijo muy sería Applejack – Quizás tú hayas echo esas cosas monstruosa en tu hogar, pero dime la verdad y mírame a los ojos – miro seriamente a los ojos de Daniel - ¿Eres de verdad un monstruo? – pregunto.

Daniel, desviando sus ojos para no mirar a Applejack, respondió – Si – respondió.

\- Daniel – dijo seriamente – Mírame a los ojos y respóndeme esto ¿Eres un monstruo.

Daniel, aun desviando su mirada, respondió – Sí.

\- Daniel – dijo otra vez sería. Daniel movió sus ojos para ver los de Applejack, y le pregunto.

\- ¿Me temes? – preguntó, y sin apartar la mirada le respondió.

\- No, no te temo – respondió sin apartar los ojos.

\- …no – Applejack abrazo a Daniel, que este impresionado, puso su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo el pelo de Applejack en su rostro y este comenzó a llorar.

Applejack, aun abrazando a Daniel, sintió como su brazo normal sin su pistola rodeó la espalda de Applejack, para después rodear su otro "Brazo" alrededor. Ella sintió un leve escalofrió, sintiendo esas cosas moviéndose levemente, pero no le prestó atención, ya que Daniel le necesitaba.

Su amigo la necesitaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y Applejack se apartó del abrazo de Daniel, para levantarse del suelo – Vamos a Ponyville…vamos a casa – dijo Applejack, mirando a Daniel.

\- Pero ¿mi apariencia? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Bueno, eso…lo resolveremos ¿de acuerdo? – Daniel asintió, no tan seguro. Daniel se levantó del suelo, dirigiéndose con Applejack, pero los dos escucharon una voz, una voz que no esperaba encontrarse, no de esta manera y con está apariencia.

\- Entonces eres tú esa energía rara que sentí hace días – dijo una voz, una voz muy conocida. Los dos levantaron la mirada para ver a Celestia, volando hacia ellos dos con dos guardias celestes pegasos. La alicornio era de color blano; su cabello era de un arcoíris; unos ojos magenta grisáceo; una especie de collar en su cuello de color oro con una gema de color morado en el centro y una cutie mark de un sol, también tiene el mismo tamaño que Daniel, igualándolo de un metro noventa.

Sus dos soldados portaban armaduras doradas, pero uno de ellos es de un color blanco mientras que el otro de un color marrón.

\- P-Princesa Celestia – se arrodillo Applejack, pero Celestia no le prestó atención, sino que siguió mirando a Daniel, con una mirada entre curiosa y de seriedad mortal.

\- Acércate, dos piernas – dijo Celestia muy sería.

Daniel, sabiendo que era él a quien llamaban, se acercó hacia donde estaba Celestia, hasta deteniéndose solo estando dos metros de distancia.

\- He escuchado que tú has matado a una mantícora ¿verdad? – pregunto Celestia.

\- Si, pero fue de defensa personal – dijo Applejack ya levantada, pero ella retrocedió levemente ante la mirada muy sería de Celestia. Giro su cabeza para ver nuevamente a Daniel.

\- ¿Verdad? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Si, princesa Celestia – respondió Daniel – Yo lo asesine.

\- Bien – dijo Celestia, sin apartar su mirada sería - ¿Sabes que las mantícoras son muy difíciles de matar, hasta a mis soldados más experimentados? – Daniel negó con la cabeza – Bien, ya que un individuo pudo asesinar a una mantícora me pone nerviosa, ya que puede asesinar fácilmente a los ponis.

\- ¡Pero Prin – no pudo continuar, ya que la mirada de Celestia la hizo callar.

\- Y no puedo dejar – movió su cabeza para ver directamente a los ojos a Daniel – que alguien camine por aquí sabiendo que podía ser una amenaza con respecto a mis pequeños ponis…¿eres una amenaza? – pregunto seriamente, viendo a los ojos de Daniel.

Daniel, sin apartar la mirada de ella, respondió con la verdad – No soy una amenaza para cualquiera…no lastimaría a nadie.

\- ¿Eso? – miro a su brazo derecho - ¿Eso no es una amenaza? – pregunto.

\- … - pero no pudo responder nada.

\- Ya veo – su cuerno brillo levemente.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! – intento correr hacia los dos, pero los dos soldados pegasos la interrumpieron, deteniéndola - ¡¿Él no es una/¡Applejack! – dijo fuertemente Daniel, deteniendo a Applejack – Si ella cree que soy una amenaza, no puedo opinar lo contrario.

\- ¡Pero no eres una amenaza! – grito Applejack - ¡Tú no lastimarías a un poni, ni siquiera por accidente, yo te conozco y, y – ella pudo mirar a los ojos de Daniel, que tenía una mirada sería.

\- Applejack – miro a los ojos de la poni granjera – No puedes hacer nada.

\- ¡Nada! – grito preocupada - ¡Tú no eres una amenaza! – grito con más fuerza.

\- Gracias – Daniel puso una pequeña sonrisa – por decir eso – Applejack abrió los ojos por lo que dijo Daniel. Daniel giro su cabeza para ver a los ojos de Celestia, que esta pudo ver algo especial en ellos.

" _Sus garras están manchadas de sangre…como mis cascos"_ ella miro un poco más detenido y pudo ver varias emociones que su alma contenía y necesitaban salir. Ella pudo ver tristeza, pérdida, muerte, pero sobre todo una cosa que sobresalía ante todo, que era.

Culpabilidad.

No una culpabilidad de un asesino, sino una culpabilidad por hacer cosas, cosas que eran necesarias para sobrevivir, para seguir adelante, para seguir…para seguir aun en pie aun sabiendo de los pecados que hizo _"Hermana"_ recordó eso, ya que ella se culpaba por lo sucedido con su hermana y esta cosa…tenía sus ojos de culpabilidad.

Una culpa que era del mismo peso como el de ella.

Su cuerno brillo con un poco más de fuerza, mirando levemente a su brazo derecho…..ella sabía qué hacer.

Su cuerno brillo un gran brillo, haciendo cegar a todos en la zona. Daniel cerro los ojos, esperando lo que le esperaba al abrir los ojos, quizás vea la misma zona que esa pesadilla, o quizás algo peor.

Que lo vuelva a su mundo.

Ya que el Doctor, si decía la verdad, alguien como Celestia, si tiene el conocimiento, podía crear un agujero de gusano y transportarlo a su mundo, lleno de violencia, muerte y desesperación.

Una desesperación que estaba destruyendo su mundo.

Su ya destruido mundo.

Cuando el brillo perdió su fuerza, solamente vio oscuridad acaso…¿acaso volvió o estaba muerto?

\- Abre los ojos – se pudo escuchar una alegre y placentera voz. Abrió los ojos y miraba a Celestia al frente suyo, con una sonrisa sincera – Ve tu brazo – Daniel giro su cabeza para ver lo que ella le estaba diciendo…pero no había nada.

…

..

.

No había nada. Movió su brazo, cerrándolo y abriendo su mano…su brazo y mano…humana…normal _"M-Mi brazo e-es n-normal"_ pensó, no creyendo – Soy…¡Soy normal! – grito alegre, volteándose y mirar a una impresionada Applejack - ¡Mírame, soy normal! – se estaba riéndose como un niño pequeño, saltando varias veces no creyendo, hasta que la voz un tanto cómica de Celestia le detuvo.

\- Alto vaquero – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa un tanto payasa, al ver a Daniel y su reacción – No eres normal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto confuso Daniel.

\- Cierra los ojos – Daniel lo hizo – Y concéntrate, siente tu brazo, siéntelo y ahora siente el brazo anterior – Daniel hizo lo que le dijo Celestia.

Daniel pudo sentir su brazo, para después sentir algo…raro.

\- ¡Daniel! – grito Applejack impactada.

Daniel abrió los ojos y vio su brazo…¿transformado? - ¿Q-Qué es esto? – pregunto impactado al ver esto.

\- No eres el primero que tienes una…anormalidad – dijo Celestia, para después Daniel girase su cabeza para ver a Celestia muy confundido.

\- ¿Hay más como yo? – pregunto, pero Celestia negó con la cabeza.

\- No como en tú caso – dijo Celestia – Veraz, hay veces que ponis tienen anormalidades muy raras gracias a hechizos o experimentos un tanto peligrosos. Para después salir con anormalidades como garras en vez de cascos, hasta cuchillas en su lomo u otras anormalidades. Hasta que yo conseguí un hechizo gracias a Star Swirl el Barbaro y pudimos crear un hechizo que, aunque no se puede transformarse completamente a su estado normal, si podía sacar y guardar libremente sus anormalidades y ahora que estoy dándote esa habilidad…puedes ser normal – Daniel estaba impresionado al escuchar lo que podía hacer ese hechizo. Él era normal.

Bueno, casi normal.

\- P-Princesa, y-yo/Solo no me decepciones – ella se volteó, para que después sus dos soldados se dirigiesen a sus dos lados – Te estoy dándote el toque de duda hacia ti…espero no decepcionarme de mi decisión.

\- Princesa…..gracias – dijo suavemente Daniel.

Celestia puso una sonrisa, pero los dos no lo vieron y los tres salieron al bueno, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Princesa? – uno de los pegasos pegunto un tanto dudoso.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estás segura de dejarlo…solo? – pregunto no muy fanático de la idea de su princesa.

\- … - ella giro su cabeza, para ver como los dos, Daniel y Applejack, caminaban en dirección a Ponyville – Estoy segura – giro su cabeza hacia adelante - Muy segura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 2: ¿impresionados? Espero que estén esperando para el próximo capítulo, ya que habrá una gran sorpresa para vosotros, mis lectores.

Nota 3: ¿Le gusto la pequeña aparición del Doctor? Díganmelo en los comentarios que les pareció. Sayonara. Se despide Hotday


	4. Chapter 4

La salida.

Daniel y Applejack siguieron caminando para salir del bosque después de la visita de Celestia, que lo asombraron a los dos pero por distintas razones.

Daniel estaba sorprendido de que Celestia viniese donde estaban los dos, pero no estaba sorprendido por su aparición de la nada, sino por sus palabras "Entonces eres tú esa energía rara que sentí hace días" que lo seguía rodeando su cabeza, si ella pudiese sentir si algo o alguien pudo venir como ese incidente de ese día, entonces significaba que Celestia le podía decirle si hubo otros humanos venidos de la misma manera.

Pero eso era imposible.

Si Celestia supiese lo de su presencia, el mismo día que él vino ¿Por qué no se presentó? Y además, si ella supiese de la amenaza que la raza del hombre pudiese hacer, entonces no lo dejaría tan tranquilo vagando por Ponyville o por Equestria _"O no me conoce o me está probando"_ pensó, siendo las únicas dos cosas que tenía un poco de lógica.

Mientras que Applejack estaba bastante pensativa, más por lo que dijo Daniel hace minutos atrás. Él dijo que había asesinado a otros seres como él para sobrevivir en su hogar tan…peligroso. Ella, al principio, tenía miedo al escuchar eso, a Daniel como un asesino a sangre fría, un ser monstruoso que no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos de sangre de cualquier ser.

Sea humano o poni.

Pero ella recordó en el mismo instante todos esos días que Daniel llego a la granja. Los ayudo, rieron en familia, comiendo en familia, los ayudo en la granja con su problema, él no era un asesino.

Solo era…Daniel.

Pero sus ojos, en ese momento, eran bastante oscuros y un tanto malvados, como si lo que vio era otro ser y no a Daniel, como si esos ojos mostrase a otra baceta de Daniel que ella no conocía. Pero había algo que le molestaba en su profundo ser _"¿Qué paso en su hogar?"_ pensó, mirando de forma leve a Daniel, a su lado, mientras llegaban poco a poco a Ponyville. Ella sabía que había pasado algo en su hogar, algo que horrible ocurrió para que ella no supiese nada de ese suceso-sea cual sea-, pero hoy pudo sospechar algo del hogar de Daniel, como no simplemente algo malo hubiese pasado.

Algo horrible paso.

Ella tenía curiosidad con respecto a eso, curiosidad que paso en su hogar, también por lo que paso a su brazo en ese momento pero ella sabía que no podía hacer dos cosas. La primera era su miedo de saber algo que, posiblemente, del temor profundo de saber la verdadera cara de la moneda del suceso del hogar de daniel. Y lo otro era por la negación por parte del humano.

Y ella estaba feliz de que él no hablase de eso.

Minutos de caminata pasaron y por fin llegaron al pueblo y la primera sorpresa que recibieron fue Rainbow Dash, volando hacia ellos de forma rápida - ¡Donde estaban! – grito la pegaso azul.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida Applejack – Si es por mi hermano, ya vamos a verlo y/¡Eso no es lo importante! – grito Rainbow deteniendo a Applejack.

\- ¿Qué es entonces? – pregunto Daniel.

\- ¡Es eso! – señalo con su casco detrás de ella, mostrando una especie ¿cabina telefónica de policía? Esa cosa estaba al lado de la casa de Derpy.

\- Rainbow – dijo muy sería Applejack – Ya todos sabemos que es esa cosa que tiene el Sr. Doo, que viaja con un no sé qué de hechizo para no sé dónde ¿para qué tan apresurada? – pregunto Applejack.

\- Bueno, es para Daniel y no para ti – dijo Rainbow.

Applejack miro curiosa a Daniel, que este tenía una mirada un tanto confundida con respecto a eso - ¿Para qué me llama? – pregunto Daniel confundido.

\- No sé, solo me digo que te trajese hacia él y ya – dijo Rainbow Dash muy segura de sí misma.

\- Mejor dicho, viniste rápidamente y no le prestaste atención – corrigió Applejack, haciendo sonrojar a Rainbow Dash atinándole al punto.

\- Bueno, vamos – Rainbow bajo voló un poco despacio hacia la casa de los Doo y Daniel giro su cabeza hacia Applejack – Hasta mañana – dijo Daniel, para ser mirado curiosa por Applejack.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco triste Applejack, para ser mirado de forma confundida por Daniel – Digo, quiero hablar contigo ahora y/podemos hacerlo al terminar la tarde – interrumpió Daniel, ya teniendo una idea de qué clase de discusión iba a hacer con Applejack.

\- A las seis – ella se alejó hacia el centro y, posiblemente, donde estaba su hermano.

" _¿Le diré la verdad o no?"_ pensó con un poco de miedo Daniel, pensando como…podía hablarle la verdad de su verdadera situación.

De su verdadero "Yo" y de su verdadero pasado.

Él siguió a Rainbow Dash, que ella se detuvo un tanto enojada de estar esperando a Daniel. Ellos dos estaban caminando hasta la cabina telefónica de policía afuera de la casa de los Doo, que al lado estaba una caja de herramientas que eran bastante raras - ¡Adios! – grito Rainbow Dash, ya terminando su tarea y se fue volando hacia el cielo dejando una franja de arcoíris en su camino, haciendo después sonar un ligero golpe como si alguien se hubiese golpeado con algo.

\- ¡Maldita pegaso! – grito un hombre un tanto adolorido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hooves! – pregunto Daniel, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la cabina. Cuando llego, pudo ver como Hooves se masajeaba su cabeza, que tenía un ligero moretón por el golpe, que estaba acostado mientras la cabina estaba…¿levitando?

\- Si un moretón en la cabeza significa tener un perfecto estado, entonces sor el terrestre más saludable de toda la historia – dijo, con mucho sarcasmo, Hooves, mirando de una manera un tanto enojada a Daniel por la pregunta estúpida.

\- Bueno ¿Por qué me llamaste? – pregunto Daniel curioso.

\- Bueno – Hooves se levantó del suelo – Tú ibas a venir para acá a preguntarme varias cosas, así que adelante las cosas un poco – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto astuta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto, ya que Daniel iba a ver al doctor para mañana por estar un tanto cansado, pero aun habían muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Soy el doctor ¿recuerda? – le respondió, haciendo reír un tanto nervioso a Daniel – Como sea, vamos a adentro a hablar un poco más relajados – Hooves avanzo hacia su casa y fue seguido por Daniel.

Cuando los dos entraron, y se sentaron en la misma mesa como el de una hora atrás, pero esta vez no estaba ni Derpy o sus hijas - ¿Derpy? – pregunto curioso Daniel.

\- Salió con sus hijas a una especie de entregas especiales de correó a último minuto, así que las tres estarán un poco ocupadas por este instante – Daniel asintió ante las palabras del doctor – Muy bien ¿Cuáles son tus dudas? – pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo funciona esa máquina? – pregunto Daniel ante la duda que le invadía desde el primer momento que escucho esa cosa.

\- Como te dije anteriormente, esa máquina se abre un portal desde el punto A-tú mundo- y al punto B-este mundo-, pero quieres saber ¿Por qué no estuve al frente de dicha máquina? – Daniel asintió como respuesta – Hay tres formas que funciona esa máquina – el doctor agarro dos ingredientes que estaban en la mesa, una era sal y otra pimienta con sus respectivos frascos – Está – levanto el frasco de sal – es tú mundo. Y está – levanto el frasco de pimienta – es nuestro mundo y a su vez la máquina que te trajo – las puso en la mesa, una al frente del otro – La forma uno es que dos máquinas se conecten para abrir un portal, no es necesario tener un operador en el punto A y B, solamente debe ser uno de los dos puntos, es la manera sencilla – agarro la sal y la aparto de un lado – Está es la función dos, una de las dos máquinas esta, pero la otra no, es una manera práctica de aterrizar cualquier punto de cualquier lugar de la galaxia, pero es un tanto problemática y un poco riesgosa.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – pregunto Daniel.

\- Lo suficiente para que un miembro se vaya a otra parte de dicho planeta que vayas – Daniel trago saliva ante lo que él dijo – También se puede usarse como medio transporte hacia la dirección de la máquina y salir de dicha máquina. O para ser más sencillo, punto A sin portal y sales al punto B con portal ¿entiendes? – Daniel asintió – Bien. Ahora la tercera función – aparto la pimienta y puso, abajo donde estaban la sal y pimienta, un frasco pero vació – El punto A y el punto B no hay máquina y la única forma de abrir un portal es con un punto C, que hay no hay máquina. Se abre un portal entre el punt sin necesidad que esos dos puntos haiga dicha máquina, ya que el punto C lo está haciendo. Esta es la manera más arriesgada y peligrosa que hay.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto?- pregunto un poco nervioso Daniel.

\- Lo suficiente que un experto de dicha máquina lo opere, ya que solamente yo-y otros seres que no conozco-puedan hacer dicha función riesgosa y ese es el principal problema – el doctor miro de manera muy sería a Daniel, que este trago un poco de saliva ante su mirada un tanto amenazadora - ¿Te recuerdas que te había dicho que el ser que manejaba dicha máquina no podía saber nada de tu mundo? – Daniel asintió un poco lento, temeroso ante su repuesta – Aparentemente ese ser, sea quien sea, si sabía la ubicación, la situación y a la persona que él debía traer.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – dijo Daniel agresivamente, levantándose de la silla de golpe – Me estás diciendo que, sea quien sea ¿sabía lo que pasaba por mi mundo?

\- Exactamente – respondió de forma calmada Hooves – Ese ser sabía cómo era tú mundo y su situación por ese virus, y también sabía a quién debía traer a este mundo – miro de forma seria a los ojos de Daniel – Hijo, sea lo quien sea que te trajo tenía un propósito para ti, así que dime ¿tienes algo en tu interior o que estés llevando para llamar la atención de esta manera?

Daniel abrió la boca para responderle…para después cerrarla. Él se sentó en la silla. Levantando su mano derecha y mirarla, para después cerrarla con un poco de fuerza – Tengo una idea del porque quiere de mí – dijo Daniel de manera sería y oscura.

\- ….Ten cuidado entonces – dijo el doctor de forma muy sería – Sea lo que quiera de ti, para Equestria, será un gran peligro.

Daniel asintió ante las palabras del doctor, aunque también estaba temeroso ante su situación actual al que se encontraba.

O en pocas palabras. Estaba en una situación mala que se había convertido en buena y ahora se fue al mismísimo carajo. Sip, Daniel tenía mucha buena suerte.

\- ¿Sabes quién me trajo? – le pregunto.

\- Si fuese así, yo mismo te lo diría ¿verdad? – Daniel asintió ante sus palabras, ya sabiendo que el doctor, posiblemente, no sabía quién sería el culpable.

\- ¿Hay más como yo? Y si fuese así ¿Celestia lo sabe? – le pregunto, para ver si sus temores se podían volverse realidad con su raza.

\- No – dijo de forma seca – Eres el primer ser humano-y también en forma general-que vino hacia este mundo de esta manera de los portales.

\- Ya…ya veo – dijo, un tanto triste, pero a su vez feliz.

\- Cuando te fuiste, la misma noche utilice la Tardis para ir a tú mundo – dijo el Doctor, sorprendiendo a Daniel de gran manera – Ahora entiendo un poco de tú negativa de hablar acerca de tú hogar. Y tranquilo, no diré nada de esto, ni siquiera a Celestia.

Daniel suspiro – Ella ya sabe de mi presencia, pero no quiero que ella sepa nada de mi situación de mi pasado – el Doctor asintió con una mirada un tanto analítica.

" _Pero no sabe él que las circunstancias le vendrán encima"_ pensó serió el Docto.

\- Muy bien, me voy a casa, que tengo que descansar para después recibir a Applejack.

\- Y ¿se lo vas a decir de tú pasado? – le pregunto.

Daniel bajo la mirada, teniendo una batalla mental acerca de su…situación – No…no lo sé – dijo Daniel. Él sintió como el casco del Doctor se puso en su hombro.

\- Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer – fue lo único que dijo, para después levantarse de la silla e irse para hacer con la Tardis…sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Minutos después, Daniel suspiro. Ahora él necesitaba descansar y saber cómo iba a resolver su problema. Se levantó y se fue a casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel estaba caminando de un lado a otro dentro del mismo cuarto donde estaba durmiendo para que ese doctor, que estaba buscando una cura, regresase para un resultado. De un momento a otro, el único bombillo que había el cuarto se apagó - ¡Doctor! – grito Daniel, girando su cabeza - ¡El – no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Daniel sabía que la mayorías de las puertas del lugar eran controlados por electricidad, como los seguros de las puertas y cámaras. Confundido fue hacia la puerta, para saber si esto era una broma.

Y conociendo a ese doctor, sabía que no lo era.

Cuando salió, pudo saber que su cuarto no era el único lugar que se había ido la luz, ya que todo el corredor estaba sin luces, con la excepción de algunas lámparas de emergencia que estaba cada cincuenta metros. Daniel enfoco un poco su mirada, ya que, en medio de la oscuridad, había una persona caminando hacia la dirección de Daniel - ¡Hey, doc! – grito Daniel, pero el doctor no respondió, pero se estaba acercándose más y más - ¿Doc? – pregunto nuevamente. Cuando estaba casi delante de Daniel, de repente se lanzó a Daniel, mordiéndole el hombro. Daniel, de una manera apresurada, agarro la lámpara de su lado y golpeo al zombi en la cabeza, quitándole de encima. Daniel se levantó del suelo, para después caer de rodillas gritando de dolor, ya que donde fue mordido le estaba como su estuviese ardiendo. Él giro su cabeza para ver que unas venas se estaban alargándose, creciendo y también cambiando el color de piel. Él cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo, intentando que, sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo se detuviese, pero no daba ningún resultado. Él grito con más fuerza al sentir una explosión en su brazo, agrandándose de golpe, rompiendo la piel y creciéndole algunas garras donde estaban las uñas. Se puso de rodillas, mientras movía su brazo derecho hacia su rostro, para ver que estaba convertido. Su brazo tembló al verlo, sintiendo su corazón y respiración de una manera salvaje.

Y después grito.

Daniel se levantó de la cama, sudando de una manera salvaje. Él sintió la misma sensación y movió su brazo convertido, para ver que estaba en su forma monstruosa _"Aparentemente este brazo se convierte al sentir una fuerte emoción"_ pensó, mientras suspiraba. Él cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse y a su vez relajarse. Él sintió como su "Brazo" se estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en su estado normal. Él suspiro agotado _"Necesito entrenar a controlarlo"_ pensó, ya que no sabía que otras cosas podría activarlo, eso y que no quería que se asustase de él por su brazo o lastimar a alguien. Giro su cabeza para ver que eran las paso ni tres segundos para que la puerta fuese tocada _"Je, quizás la llame Applejack Puntual"_ se rio un poco de su chiste interno, para después ser eliminado.

No era momentos de risas.

Bajo la escaleras, para ir a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio que era Applejack, que tenía la cabeza un tanto baja. No hubo palabras y Applejack pasó, Daniel cerró la puerta y los dos se fueron hacia la mesa. Los dos se sentaron y pasaron algunos minutos, teniendo un silencio pesado mientras los dos tenían sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Es…Es verdad? – pregunto Applejack, levantando la mirada - ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

Daniel la miro a los ojos, sabiendo por donde ella quería llegar – Si – respondió - ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho de que mi hogar había una guerra? – Applejack asintió.

\- Lo sé – dijo Applejack – Pero la mirada de Celestia era de sorpresa e intriga al verte, y en ese instante sé que no conoce tú raza ¿Qué pasa acá? – pregunto Applejack, mirándole a los ojos de forma directa.

Daniel la seguía mirándola a los ojos, para después ella abriese, como si hubiese llenado los huecos de su propia pregunta – No – susurro Applejack.

\- Mi mundo…mi hogar – susurro Daniel, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchase Applejack – Fue golpeada por una plaga hecha por el gobierno. Mi mundo entro en crisis en pocas semanas. Y, contando hasta que aparecí aquí, cuatro años, cuatro largos años para que mi raza estuviese en guerra entre ellos para sobrevivir – él aparto la mirada – Yo…tuve que asesinar otros humanos para sobrevivir – alzo su mano para verlo, después la cerró con fuerza – Estás manos…están manchadas de sangre de mi especie – giro su cabeza para ver a Applejack, que tenía una mirada entre intriga y preocupación – Esto – su brazo derecho se convirtió – fue gracias a un médico que buscaba una cura con conejillos de indias humanas para encontrar una cura. Ya no sé si soy ya humano – él inhalo y exhalo aire, mientras se concentraba en ponerlo en modo "Normal" – No sé cuántas noches de sueños perdí al asesinar cada persona – él cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos – Hasta yo mismo me odio al hacer esas cosas. Sé que fueron para sobrevivir, pero aún me ese…esa corazonada que podía hallar otro camino que no sea la sangre – abrió los ojos. Después él se levantó de la silla – Te entiendo si me odias…hay cosas que no tienen perdón – él camino hacia las escaleras.

Applejack cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de escuchar lo que había dicho Daniel, la verdad de su pasado.

Su verdadera verdad sangrienta.

Ella…ella tenía miedo ante lo que escuchaba _"¿Acaso esto lo que tenía miedo en revelarme?"_ pensó aterrada. Ella giro la cabeza para ver, poco a poco, se estaba dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Ella apretó su mandíbula al ver esto.

Ella no se quedaría con los cascos cruzados.

\- ¡Daniel! – grito Applejack, haciendo detenerse y haciéndole voltear.

" _No le culpo"_ pensó Daniel, sabiendo lo que posiblemente pase a él. Ya que tenía unas ideas y esas ideas tenían la forma de un casco hacia su cabeza, él cerro los ojos esperando el castigo de Applejack .

Él pudo escuchar como los cascos se movían de forma rápida hacia su dirección.

Pero lo que paso lo siguiente le sorprendió.

En vez de sentir dolor, sintió un abrazo, el mismo como ese día cuando los pegasos trajeron la lluvia sin avisar. Abrió los ojos, para ver a Applejack poniendo su cabeza en el hombro derecho, mientras que su respiración era un tanto fuerte, como si estuviese llorando.

\- Applejack ¿Por qué haces esto a un ase/¡No eres un asesino! – grito Applejack, alejándose y verlo directamente a los ojos - ¡Tú eres el ser más bueno que he visto, nos has ayudado sin recibir nada a cambio, nos ayudaste en la granja, salvaste al pueblo! ¡Tú ni siquiera lastimarías a una mosca! – le grito, para después abrazarlo más fuerte – Yo no te veo así…y jamás lo hare.

Daniel, muy sorprendido ante sus palabras, lo único que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo. Él acariciaba su melena y su espalda mientras que Applejack apoyaba su mentón en su hombro, tranquilizándose un poco.

Minutos después, Applejack lo dejo de abrazar como Daniel, retrocediendo caminando hacia atrás por sus patas traseras para después ponerse en la posición más cómoda.

\- Applejack…gracias – dijo Daniel, agradecido.

\- S-Si – dijo Applejack un tanto sonrojada – No diré esto a nadie…este será nuestro secreto – Daniel asintió con una sonrisa – C-Creo que me tengo que ir antes de que alguien se preocupe por mí – Daniel asintió, mientras veía como Applejack se iba hacia la puerta para salir.

Cuando ella salió, Daniel suspiro aliviado, como si un gran peso que tenía encima fue quitado de sus hombros.

Y estaba contento por eso.

Daniel se fue hacia el sofá, para después sentarse y pensar en lo que había dicho a Applejack.

Peso eso se fue a otra dirección.

Se masajeó las sienes, ya que si el Doctor fue el único ser que había ido a su mundo para revisarlo y saber en qué situación estaba Daniel. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema que tenía en este instante era por Celestia.

Ya que si Applejack acepto su verdad de una manera…feliz ¿Cómo actuaria Celestia, sabiendo de su situación verdadera?

" _No sé si estoy jodido o muerto"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Applejack salió. Ella suspiro, ya que supo algo que le estaba un tanto interesada.

El pasado de Daniel.

Ella camino hacia adelante para irse a la granja, pero había algo que, después de separarse de Daniel, sintió algo.

" _¿Por qué estoy teniendo calor?"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de ese incidente, han pasado algunos meses.

Durante ese tiempo, cuando Daniel y Applejack en su tiempo libre, estaban entrenando, o en este caso, entrenando a Daniel para controlar la cosa del brazo por las emociones fuertes.

¿Cómo? Muy simple. Applejack asustaba a Daniel con más de mil maneras de asustar, y cada susto sirve para poder controlar el brazo.

Y a decir verdad, funcionaba a la perfección.

Cada vez que Daniel se asustaba, era un poco menos frecuente de que el brazo se transformase. Había ocasiones pero como antes no.

Y lo otro, y que le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza a Daniel, era por Lyra.

Cuando Lyra regreso a Ponyville, antes del ataque de la manticora, y vio al humano, no sabía que era más gracioso.

La cara de tristeza de Bon Bon mientras le pagaba por una especie de apuesta.

O por Lyra que tenía una mirada que le hizo familiar a un anime que vio.

Pero los desastres, o dolores de cabeza, no terminaron ahí.

Lyra estaba preguntándole muchas cosas tan rápido que podía hacer una tortuga a Rainbow. Agarrándole las manos y sintiéndolas en su pelaje y a veces se o se montaba en su espalda al más estilo mono o la cargaba para pasarla por el pueblo.

Y desde ahí varios potrillos querían ser cargados o llevado por Daniel.

Semanas después ella se había tranquilizado, aunque aún le seguía preguntándole cosas pero con más calma.

Y ahora, en este mismo instante, Daniel se estaba dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca para buscar una información.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca, vio que era una biblioteca normal, con las estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa redondeada para apoyar o leer los libros con la cabeza de un caballo hecha de madera y las escaleras que llevaban hacia un cuarto.

Pero lo que faltaba era una unicornio amante de la lectura.

Él agarro una silla para después buscar una información entre los libros acerca de criaturas místicas, antiguas o leyendas.

Iba a ser una tarde bien larga.

…

..

.

" _¡Maldita sea!"_ pensó enojado, cerrando con fuerza el décimo libro que no había algún resultado. Él suspiro y se levantó de la silla. Fue a agarra otro libro, pero detrás de eso había algo.

Él fijo un poco la mirada, ya que en la posición donde estaba era la estantería más alta al tamaño de Daniel, haciendo imposible para que una unicornio pudiese verlo. Él, por curioso, apretó el botoncito, para después escucharse un gran ruido. Él se volteó y pudo mirar una de las estanterías moverse hacia afuera, para revelar un pasillo secreto.

Daniel inclino la cabeza un tanto curioso ante lo que veía. Él avanzo hacia ese pasillo, viendo unas escaleras que van hacia abajo. Las bajo para después ver que al final había una especie de escritorio vació con dos cosas encima. Una especie de libro y una especie de pergamino.

Avanzo hacia el libro, viendo la portada y sorprendiéndolo de gran manera, ya que marcaba "Diario de Star Swirl" _"Si Twilight estuviese aquí, quizás le entrase un infarto de la emoción"_ pensó sorprendido ante lo que veía, pero había otra inscripción que no se podía verse por nada, quizás por los años sin una especie de cuidado.

Cuando lo abrió, casi su quijada se sale, ya que el libro que estaba viendo era lo que estaba buscando, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo Satr Swirl? Ya que decía.

"Mi viaje hacia el reino de los Changelings"

Daniel comenzó a leer en voz baja.

" **Querido diario, este será mi primer viaje hacia afuera, aunque no sería la primera vez que salgo si sería la primera vez que voy por un objetivo específico. Hace días, antes de prepararme de un viaje, vi como un poni escondido se cambiaba por un ser que era negro; tenía algunos agujeros en sus extremidades como si fuese ese queso; y lo que más me sorprendió era que tenía un cuerno y un par de alas, siendo un alicornio; pero no era así, ya que aunque tenga una forma de un aliconio del tamaño de un poni común, no tenía la fortaleza mágica como Celestia o Candace. Antes de que me acercase, esa cosa se disfrazó otra vez y se fue. No le dije esto a Celestia, le dije que me iba a un viaje, pero nada de perseguir a una cosa con forma de poni. Este será mi primer día y gracias a este mapa mágico creado por mí, podre regresar si algo sale mal o me pierda.**

 **Lo que pase primero"**

Termino la primera entrada del diario. Giro su cabeza para el pergamino. Lo agarro y lo abrió y tenía la misma imagen como ese mapa que vio dentro de la biblioteca, aunque lo raro era una especie de punto rojo donde marcaba un árbol parecido como el que estaba adentro.

" _Debe ser una broma"_ pensó un tanto gracioso, ya que pensaba que este mapa era una especie de "GPS" hecho de papel. Suspiro, pero debajo del mapa había una nota. Lo agarro y, nuevamente, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Ya que decía: " **Este mapa te guiara hacia el destino que desees. El punto rojo que está eres tú y se moverá cuando tú te muevas"**

…

..

.

" _Ahora sé por la fama de este unicornio"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Agarro el diario también, ya que posiblemente pueda contener alguna información útil para el viaje.

Mañana se iba a irse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel suspiro, ansioso ante lo que iba a hacer.

En su mundo, cuando las cosas estaban más normales, él tenía una teoría acerca de los Changelings. Él decía a sus amigos que la reina Chrysalis hizo el ataque hacia la boda desesperada, para alimentar a su gente, aunque claro, su acción fue un tanto brusca y violenta aunque claro, una cosa es la vida real y otra es una serie de televisión.

Cuando dio su primer paso, pudo escuchar una voz que no espero escuchar.

\- ¿Te vas sin despedir? – pregunto una voz femenina.

Daniel se volteó para ver a Applejack junto con Smith a su lado – Tengo una cosa que hacer – dijo Daniel.

Él había dejado una carta en su casa por si las cosas se ponen tensas sin su presencia, pero no esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto levemente preocupada Applejack.

\- Yo…tengo que hallar algo – le respondió.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Algunas semanas, quizás uno o dos meses – le respondió no tan seguro.

\- Si es así – ella se acercó, para levantarse en dos patas y abrazar a Daniel – Suerte y regresa de una pieza – ella se apartó, para darle una sonrisay también estaba un tanto sonrojada.

\- Volveré – él se volteó – Aún me debes cincuenta bits – él pudo escuchar como Applejack se reía, para después correr hacia salir de Ponyville.

Smith se acercó hacia Applejack después de que Daniel se fuese por la lejanía. Le iba a hablar, hasta que la detuvo por un olor que, para ella, era muy conocido aunque de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ella se puso detrás de Applejack, donde el olor se intensificaba.

\- ¿Abuela? – pregunto Applejack curiosa. Se asustó por un grito de emoción de Smith.

\- ¡Ah, mi nieta se está haciéndose adulta! – grito emocionada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto perdida.

\- ¿Qué piensas ahora? – pregunto Smith de repente.

\- Daniel y… - se tapó la boca de forma rápida, pero en vez de reírse, tenía una sonrisa como si hubiese descubierto algo.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- B-Bueno, siento un poco de calor cuando él me abraza/Entonces estoy en lo correcto – dijo Smith, un tanto sería mientras asentía – Estás en celo.

\- ¡¿C-Celo?! – grito asombrada Applejack.

\- Sip, por Daniel – dijo Smith, mientras que Applejack se sorprendía.

\- ¡P-Pero, él es un humano y yo una poni, es imposible! – dijo Applejack alarmada.

\- Y es por eso que yo, tu abuela, te enseñare como tranquilizar esas feromonas hasta que tomes una decisión – ella puso una mirada muy sería – Que afectara tú vida en buena o en mala manera – ella se volteó, mientras se iba hacia la granja junto con Applejack _"Igual como a mí"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han pasado varios días desde que se fue Daniel y estaba entre hartado y sorprendido.

Estaba hartado ya que estaba en un maldito bosque lleno de mosquitos.

Y lo sorprendido era por el mapa, ya que en una forma sencilla, era una especie de GPS de papel…aunque tenga magia de por medio.

Ocurrió la noche y Daniel preparo un pequeño campamento. Se sentó al frente del fuego para ver el segundo la segunda entrada del diario:

" **12 de enero. 1789.**

 **Este es el día uno de mi viaje. He observado que esta criatura succionaba, gracias a un aparato mágico que conozco, la energía vital de los ponis.**

 **No me preocupo.**

 **El aparto que tiene ese ser era, en cierta medida, una aspiradora que succionaba la energía vital que nosotros, los seres vivos, expulsamos. Nadie sale lastimado con respecto a esto, aunque si estaba curioso del porqué de esto.**

 **Es todo un misterio para mí.**

 **15 de enero. 1789.**

 **Este es el día de mi misión al exterior. Este mismo día, o ayer para ser especifico, el ser salió del pueblo y yo le seguí a escondidas sin que esa cosa supiese. Quizás esta sea otra aventura, pero espero que sea un poco suave, estos viejos huesos no son como antes.**

 **Mañana iremos a una especie de zona que, para mí, jamás cruce, quizás por capricho o por no llamarme la atención. Pero una pregunta estaba rodeándome en mi cabeza.**

 **¿Me va llevarme a una especie de campamento o un reino desconocido?**

 **Espero que, para mí, sean de mentes abiertas y dulces si me ven.**

 **Espero"**

Daniel cerró el libro mientras suspiraba.

Esto será un largo camino.

Al día siguiente, Daniel seguía caminando a través del espeso bosque mientras leía la tercera entrada, aun con sus sentidos bien abiertos por si algo se acercase, ya que lo último que quería es ser el almuerzo de otro gato súper desarrollado.

" **17 de enero. 1789.**

 **Han pasado los días y aún este ser no sabe de mi presencia y me alegro. Por lo que vi, esta cosa avanza más y más lentamente y sé que no es por mi presencia oculta, ya que sus pisadas como su velocidad se hacían muy lentos ¿estará enfermo? Eso no estoy tan seguro, pero aun así lo tendré algo vigilado.**

 **Espero que no sea una trampa.**

 **18 de enero. 1789.**

 **Me descubrió. Este ser me descubrió al escuchar las ramas rompiéndose. La próxima me pondré mis anteojos. Lo raro de esto no era que llamase a sus amigos o la emboscada, sino por su mirada entre asombrada y a su vez muy preocupada. En ese mismo instante esa cosa me iba a preguntar, pero cayó al suelo de una forma muy débil como a su vez que sus fuerzas se fuesen poco a poco. Me preocupe y si preocupación inicial fue respondida.**

 **Este ser, sea que sea, era llamado por un amigo mío que no están en este mundo, un "Succionador". Eran seres que succionan energías o cuerpos vivos para hacerse fuertes o recuperarse de heridas de todo tipo y este ser era de esa lista.**

 **Pero había algo fatal.**

 **No sé si es una especie de broma biológica o algo parecido, pero este ser, en vez de mantener una energía igual como un ser vivo, pareciese que se consumiese por sí mismo. Preocupado, le di un poco de mi energía vital y cayó inconsciente.**

 **Arme un campamento y este ser se despertó, agradecido que yo le diese amor.**

 **¿Amor? No sé si esta criatura sepa de lo que estaba hablando o me estaba tomándome el pelo, o quizás lo llamen así para suavizar el tema de succionar energía de los seres vivos, o también lo dicen así pensando que esa era esa energía que los mantienen vivos.**

 **Hasta el momento y como agradecimiento, él me llevara a su reino mañana, pero también había algo que este ser me quería decir pero no podía, como si tuviese miedo.**

 **Pero ¿miedo de qué?"**

Termino de leer. Cuando guardo el libro, escucho un grito de una niña. Daniel corrió hacia adelante sacando su M1 de su bolso. Cuando estuvo el lugar del grito, pudo ver a una especie de potrilla muy rara siendo rodeada por algunos animales que jamás vio, ya que era una especie de mezcla entre leopardo y león.

Salto hacia uno de ellos y disparo a quema ropa a su cabeza, matándolo y dejando al único ser extraño con vida.

Este ser, aparentemente asustado, salió corriendo para no sufrir el mismo destino. Él se volteó para ver a la pequeña potrilla. Es de color negro; crin de color rojo como su cola; una especie de alas de insecto; tenía algunos agujeros en sus extremidades; y ojos de color azul profundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Daniel, viendo como poco a poco la pequeña se tranquilizaba.

\- S-Si, est/¡Alto! – gritaron varias voces detrás de Daniel. Él se giró rápidamente apuntando a otros seres parecidos a la pequeña, pero a diferencia que algunos tenían las alas, un cuero o las dos. Una de ellos avanzo, siendo el mismo tamaño qué Celestia; color negro grisáceo; crin y cola de color azul opaco; las extremidades tienen algunos agujeros; y ojos de color verde limón.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto, aparentemente la jefa del grupo.

Antes de que Daniel respondiese, la potrilla salto entre los dos - ¡Él me salvo de este monstruo! – grito, señalando al cadáver.

Los guardias miraron al animal muerto - ¿Es verdad? – pregunto la líder.

\- Si – dijo Daniel, guardando su arma – Eso es verdad, salve a la portilla – respondió de una forma suave, mientras ella miraba directamente a sus ojos.

Después de varios minutos. La líder se volteó, agarrando a la pequeña con su magia gracias a su cuerno que brillo de color verde – Gracias – fue lo único que dijo para después retirarse junto con los soldados.

Daniel los siguió y nadie se quejó ante su presencia. Él sabía quién era la alicornio grande, así que pregunto para estar seguro – Me llamo Daniel.

\- Chrysalis…reina de los Changelings.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.


	5. Chapter 5

Reyes con necesidad de ayuda. Parte 1

Daniel estaba siguiendo detrás de los changelings, ya que si Chrysalis no le decía nada o los soldados no le decían nada como "Lárgate de nuestra vista" o algo parecido eso significaba que no lo miraban como una amenaza. O solamente estaban siendo amables por salvar a esa potrilla.

Pero hay algo raro en eso.

Entendía de que los soldados por ser…bueno soldados, su deber era proteger a los ciudadanos, pero ¿y Chrysalis? Daniel no entendía como ella, por ser la "Reina mala y sin emociones" estuviese afuera con los soldados buscando a la potrilla.

Eso era ridículo…si se seguía la lógica de la serie.

Pero lo que él siempre sabía es que no podía comparar con algo que sale en la televisión y compararla como igual en la vida real.

Aunque fuese algo estúpido como un mundo llenos de ponis de colores parlanchines.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba Chrysalis antes de aparecer? ¿Acaso estaba dando una caminata en el bosque con estos mismos soldados, estaba sola y se topó con ellos o ella estaba con ellos principalmente?

Si fuese la última, había una duda en su cabeza ¿Por qué?

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente-aunque fuese un tanto bobo por su nula igualdad-que era su hija o era la hija de un pez gordo dentro de los changelings.

Pero aun su duda del porqué Chrysalis estaba presente y no retirándose en la seguridad de su guarida igual como en la serie.

Daniel, un tanto harto de estar con la ley de hielo en la caminata, comenzó a hablar – Entonces…¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

\- ¿Quién te invito, dos piernas? – pregunto con una voz gruesa uno de los soldados mirando fijamente.

\- Él protegió a la potrilla de ser la merienda de esos salvajes, se quedara solamente está noche y luego se ira – replico Chrysalis, con una voz un tanto sencilla aunque con un leve eco en su voz, pero no era maligna o tipo "Chrysalis TV".

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, la pequeña grito alegre de que llegasen a su hogar.

Y no era una caverna llena de Changelings como si fuese un túnel lleno de murciélagos, sino un pueblo junto con un castillo de un color gris oscuro.

" _¿Un castillo?"_ \- ¿Están familiarizados con Equestria? – pregunto sin pensar ante tal vista.

Todos los soldados se detuvieron mirando a Daniel entre confundidos y enojados, como si esa frase fuese un Tabo con los changelings - ¿Estás familiarizado con ellos? – pregunto uno de los soldados con una voz llena de odio.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieren decir? – pregunto nervioso, ya que vio que esos soldados se preparaban para una lucha poniéndose en una posición más ágil y los que tenían cuernos brillaban, pero la voz de Chrysalis, como si fuese un general los detuvo.

\- ¡Deténganse todos ustedes! – mando Chrysalis y todos se normalizaron – Si este…dos piernas fuese un aliado de Equestria ya nos hubiese atacado con esas cosas al vernos – ella se acercó, poniéndose delante de Daniel, que este miro con la misma intensidad, ya que no era la primera vez que le miraban de esa forma.

Aunque la diferencia principal era que no estaba atado con varios caníbales alrededor.

\- Si comienzas cualquier disturbio o hacer algo gracioso te arrastrare yo misma al tártaro ¿entendido? – dijo de una manera muy amenazante aun con esa mirada tan sería.

\- Lo último que quiero es un derramamiento de sangre innecesario – Chrysalis saco aire mientras asentía y se marchaba el camino que todos estaban yendo.

No paso ni cinco segundos de que, cuando entraron al pueblo, los changelings civiles o soldados murmurasen al ver a un ser que, a primera vista, era una especie de raza como un dragón o dog diamond pero sin escamas o pelo en todo su cuerpo.

Pero un grito, entre lágrimas, sacarón a todos de los murmuros y vistas extrañas hacia Daniel para ver a una Changeling hembra corriendo hacia Chrysalis.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito la pequeña despegando del lomo de Chrysalis para llegar a su madre, que era una unicornio sin alas.

Cuando la pequeña aterrizo a los brazos de su madre, está lo abrazo con lagrima viva murmurando cosas que nadie lo podía escuchar.

Daniel miraba esa bella escena y se fijó primordialmente de algo.

Era una civil común.

Si él comparaba con los otros changelings de alrededor, podía ver que eran idéntico en el nivel social o político, ya que esa madre no tenía algo que le caracterizaba por tener un cierto estatus, como joyas o vestimenta exótica, solamente era una…madre preocupada.

Daniel miro nuevamente a Chrysalis bastante confundido ¿Por qué ella rescato a alguien que, en un cierto punto, no era importante para los changelings?

\- G-Gracias su majestad – dijo la madre aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Solo estaba haciendo mi deber, pero el que debes darles las gracias es a este dos pier, digo, a Daniel – corrigió Chrysalis.

Todos los changelings de alrededor miraban sorprendidos y otros murmuro estallo, pero en vez de miedo o temor, ahora era de admiración y bastante curiosidad.

\- G-Gracias, señor – murmuro la madre lo suficientemente fuerte para que Daniel lo pudiese escuchar.

\- Solo estaba de paso.

\- Ven, necesito hablar contigo, Daniel – dijo muy sería Chrysalis, yéndose al castillo junto con los soldados, para después Daniel le siguiese a ellos.

* * *

Daniel estaba al frente del trono de Chrysalis, que esta estaba sentada mirándole fijamente, además de que estaban solos con la excepción de dos soldados que aparentemente eran los más confiables de la reina, aunque podía notar que uno de los dos tenía una edad un tanto avanzada por su color blanco de su crin.

\- Muy bien Daniel ¿puedo saber cómo llegaste a estas tierras? – le pregunto sería.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta ante usted, su majestad – se arrodillo un poco con respeto ante la reina, para que ella asintiese – ¿Conoces a Star Swirl? – le pregunto y Daniel pudo ver como la alicornio sentada en el trono se tensó como su mirada de completa sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – le grito preocupada ante tal situación tan sorprendente ¿acaso él hizo lo impensable?

En vez de responder, él saco de su bolso ante las miradas de todos para que sacase un libro, un libro que Chrysalis miro sorprendida como con odio - ¡De donde lo conseguiste, ladrón de tumbas! – le grito, perdiendo un poco los nervios viendo lo que sostenía en su garra, ya que ella sabía que era su diario personal que él siempre llevaba consigo cuando descubrió a ese changeling hace años atrás.

\- Lo conseguí en una especie de recamara oculta de Star Swirl debajo de una biblioteca de Ponyville – dijo Daniel con la verdad, ya que si dijese una mentira y ellos lo supieran, él tendría graves problemas y lo único que quería era eso, problemas.

\- ¿Ponyville? – susurro Chrysalis - ¿El hogar de ese anciano? – pregunto a si misma en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Daniel.

\- ¿No vivía en Canterlot?

\- Vive ahí, pero sus orígenes fue en Ponyville, ya que él fue uno de los fundadores de ese pueblo, aunque él no quiso ser conocido por eso por alguna razón – le respondió Chrysalis, asiendo asentir a Daniel – Pero ¿Cómo sabes esa información con respecto a eso? Hasta donde yo sé, eres una raza desconocida para mí.

\- Es…complicado.

\- Pues bien, ya lo mío no es las cosas complicadas. ¡Capitán! – grito la reina, y uno de los guardias, el que tenía más edad, avanzó hacia adelante – Llévalo a la posada que después de sigo – el soldado asintió y avanzo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Sígueme! – dijo el capitán, asintiendo Daniel siguiéndolo.

Cuando los dos se fueron el salón del trono, ella suspiro y se sentó un poco más holgada en su asiento, suspirando levemente ante tal situación _"Star Swirl…¿acaso este ser es el que viste en sueños?"_

* * *

Cuando los dos salieron del castillo caminado hacia la posada, el capitán comenzó a hablar – No sé qué hiciste para alegrarle a Chrysalis, pero lo hiciste bien.

\- ¿Bien? – pregunto confundido Daniel, aunque se sentía agradecido de que Chrysalis fue amistosa con él, aun así se sentía extrañado de que no fuese la malvada Chrysalis que esperaba ver, o por lo menos alguien que quería hacer cualquier cosa sin importar que vidas destroce – Solamente salve a una potrilla sin mucho valor.

\- Quizás sepas acerca de nosotros y tengas nervios como odio hacia nosotros…aunque no sabemos prácticamente de tu raza ¿acaso eres una especie de dragón especial sin escamas? – pregunto el capitán.

Daniel se sorprendió por lo que dijo el capitán ¿odio? ¿de que él estaba hablando? ¿acaso los changelings atacaron hace tiempo atrás a Equestria? Vio su mirada alrededor y vio que la vida era…prospera, no era un reino de seres malvados o algo que se tenga miedo u odio, simplemente era seres viviendo vidas normales entre ellos _"¿Qué demonios pasa acá?"_ pensó, viendo el soldado asintiendo.

\- No tienes que responder si no quieres, Daniel.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con – no pudo continuar, ya que escucho un grito como si alguien le diese un paro cardiaco.

Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver que un changeling, de una edad avanzada por su crin de color blanco como varias arrugas en su cuerpo, tumbándose en el suelo y respirando agresivamente como si le faltase el aire.

Los dos corrieron hacia esa escena para ver que pasaba, el capitán gruño de ira mientras que Daniel se ponía tenso - ¿¡Que le pasa, acaso tiene un ataque?! – grito preocupado.

\- ¡Su majestad, se nos acabaron los suministro de energía para los civiles del pueblo!

Daniel pudo ver como un soldado, el mismo que estaba en el salón del trono, junto a la reina, con una mirada muy preocupante - ¡¿Qué haremos?!

\- Utilizad el de mis recursos.

\- P-Pero/¡Ahora antes que pase a peor! – le grito Chrysalis y el soldado salió huyendo hacia esos aposentos.

\- Nos vamos, no serviremos aquí – dijo el capitán, jalando con su hocico a la franela de Daniel para alejarlo de aquí.

Daniel miraba la zona, mientras veía como su hija-o que pensaba que era su hija-lloraba e imploraba cualquier cosa, para después ver otro soldado apareciendo gracias a un hechizo de teles portación apareciendo de la nada para entregarle un cristal de un color azul verdoso.

Desde ahí, no vio más nada.

* * *

Preocupada.

Era lo único que podía pensar en su mente Chrysalis en estos momentos al pensar a ese viejo sucumbiendo no a la prueba de edad, sino algo más que casi le hace cruzar la barrera de la vida y de la muerte.

Energía vital.

Ella no sabía cómo se produjo esto, no sabía si algún dios se enfureció con ellos y le lanzo una maldición mortal hacia su raza o era una maldición desde que su raza nació hace mucho o algo peor. Todos tenían la misma maldición, hasta ella, la reina y que tiene otra maldición aparte de la que tiene su raza, esperaba con miedo e impaciencia ese ataque con falta de energía vital.

Ella suspiro entre dolor y tristeza, ya que ella estaba completamente desesperada después de que su único aliado del mundo exterior muriese, y no ayudaba que Celestia haya dado una orden de que sus soldados de arrestar a cualquiera de los suyos por ser estas razas.

Ella suspiro por centésima vez ese día, no solamente una potrilla se salió por accidente de la seguridad del reino, sino también de que un ser de dos piernas apareciese de la nada salvándola, algo que su amigo le predijo en una especie de sueño raro, más específicamente estás palabras.

" **Un ser, de dos piernas parecido a un dragón, vendrá para hacer algo que yo no pude hacer, pero las llamas de la extinción llevara detrás de su espalda"**

" _Llamas de la extinción ¿Qué querrá decir eso?"_ pensó preocupada al recordar esas palabras.

¿Acaso ese tal Daniel traerá su extinsión a su raza? Ella agito su cabeza, no era el mejor momento al pensar en esa circunstancias, ya que ella va a hacer algo mucho más importante.

Con su magia alzo un cristal del mismo color que trajo para el anciano y lo bajo bruscamente hacia su brazo.

Y lo gritos, nuevamente, resonaron en todo el castillo.

* * *

Daniel se masajeo las sienes ante este tan largo y extraño día, no solamente estaba en el lugar que quería estar, sino también estar un lugar tan civilizado y no tan violento o salvaje como mostraba la sería. Él sabía que no debía mezclar la realidad con un show para niños, pero las cosas que estaba aprendiendo cada vez más y más lo estaba entre aterrando y confundiendo cada vez más, más por lo que dijo ese capitán ya que se refería como si los changelings fuesen una raza de salvajes sin remordimientos y sin compasión, como los caníbales de su antiguo mundo, aunque la diferencia era demasiado clara. Pero estos seres, en vez de ser esos seres malvados eran más bien…ponis normales.

Suspiro y se acostó en la cama, no sin antes de sacar el diario para seguir leyendo y encontrar alguna especie de explicación de este enigma.

 **21 de Enero. 1789**

 **Hemos tardado varios días antes de llegar a mi destino gracias a mi guía, aunque nuestra caminata fue demasiado larga, pude recordarme de esta raza que me sonaba.**

 **Changeling.**

 **Esa raza maldita que nos atacaron de la noche para la mañana.**

 **Pero ¿desde cuándo es amigables este changeling?**

 **Los changelings son un raza considerada salvaje y sin alma, como si fuese criaturas que su único propósito era exterminar a todo ser y succionarlo hasta dejarlo nada, como ese monstruo de Tirek, pero ¿Por qué este ser es amigable, hasta me sonrió? Solo espero que no caiga en una especie de trampa o algo peor.**

 **Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió por lo que vi ante mis ojos.**

 **Un pueblo ¡UN PUEBLO DE CHANGELINGS!**

 **Mi sorpresa en ese momento era grande, era tan enorme que hasta Celestia se sorprendería al verme tan sorprendida por todas las cosas que he visto en mis todos años de vida.**

 **Pero hubo algo que me contrajo el corazón.**

 **Cuando nos adentramos en el pueblo, he visto como de repente un pequeño potrillo se había caído en medio del pueblo gritando tan fuerte como si alguien estuviese arrancándole un trozo de su extremidad.**

 **En unos pocos segundo vinieron algunos soldados con alguien que era un…alicornio.**

 **No eran como los "Alicornios" changelings, que solo tienen de alicornio por el nombre y también por tener tanto alas como cuerno, pero esta alicornio era como presenciar a alguien como Candace, una alicornio, en cierto modo, normal, ya que no era Celestia o Luna que son directamente diosas caminando entre los mortales.**

 **Esta alicornio changeling le dio una orden y ese soldado le entrego un trozo de cristal.**

 **Pero no era uno normal.**

 **Era un trozo de cristal de energía vital, era una especie de inyección de energía vital, pero solamente lo leí en libros.**

 **Erra cerró los ojos con una mirada entre tristeza y mucha preocupación, hasta que le inyecto de forma muy fuerte al pequeño potrillo en su cuello.**

 **Y un grito desgarrador salió de su pequeña e inocente boca**.

 **Mira a mi alrededor y todos, aunque tensos, se veían acostumbrados a este tipo de gritos.**

 **Mi corazón se contrajo aún más.**

 **Después de ese aterrador incidente, los soldados, y lo que pensaba que era su madre o hermana mayor, fueron a llevarlo al hospital, para después que la alicornio changeling me viese y ella invoco a otros guardias para que me detuviesen.**

 **¡Maldita sea! Eso es lo que pensé en un principio, hasta que esas palabras que jamás me esperaría de un changeling salieron de sus labios.**

" **Te suplico, no le digas nada a Celestia de nosotros"**

 **Ella fue muy amable para dejarme en una posada para rearmar mis pensamientos un poco mejor.**

 **Esa voz tan preocupada como a la vez lleno de nervios aun me da vueltas en mi cabeza.**

 **Mañana decidiré mejor que hacer.**

 **22 de Enero. 1790**

" **No lo contare nada a Celestia acerca de ustedes".**

 **Le dije a la reina Chrysalis y las lágrimas de agradecimiento como a su vez sollozos me dieron una alegre sonrisa como a su vez agradecerme a mí mismo de no decirle nada a Celestia.**

 **Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante tal situación.**

" **Les ayudare a quitar esa maldición de su sangre y alma, Chrysalis" le dije, mientras me despedía en ese día.**

 **Pero ahora me pregunto, escribiendo este diario ¿Cómo, por los demonios del tártaro, encontrare una cura ante algo que no haya una?**

Daniel suspiro.

¿Qué debería hacer en estos momentos?

Esa era la única pregunta que estaba en su cabeza, pero apareció otra que le dejo preocupado.

¿Al final Star Swirl no los ayudo en nada?

* * *

El humano estaba caminando a través del pueblo en la mañana, viendo como los changelings hacían sus trabajos o estaban caminando a través del pueblo.

Pero cuando se figaba más a través de este pueblo, podía ver la misma cosa una y otra vez en sus miradas.

Debilidad.

Por lo que vio antes, sus miradas estaban muy preocupadas y podía ver en sus ojos mucho nerviosismo mirándose entre sí, aparentemente pensando quien será el próximo desgraciado que le tocara el bajón.

Apretó su mano con ira.

¿Acaso estos seres están destinados en convertirse en seres que serán salvajes, convertirse en monstruos sedientos de energía vital a cualquier costo, sin importar que vidas destruyan o que sus vidas se destruyan por si misma?

" _Es como ese pueblo"_ recordó a un pueblo que visito, que estaban tan desesperados de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta inclusive intentaron hacer fértil una tierra que no era fértil, no importando cuánta agua le echen, cuanta nueva tierra le pongan, cuantas semillas de incontables alimentos le echaban, nada servía. Además muchos pensaban en irse pero solo poco salían a encontrar algo mejor para ellos mismo y olvidarse de que su, alguna vez llamado hogar, para sobrevivir y rezar que los maten una bala. Hasta inclusive iban a tomar un camino más oscuro e iban a "Desaparecer" a la gente que no iba a servir por nada en el pueblo, ancianos hasta niños y sospechaba que hasta los bebes y las embarazadas, en un camino lleno de carne en un plato.

Cerró los ojos, quitando esa CASI igualdad de ese pueblo y este pequeño reino.

" _¡NO!"_ pensó con furia. Avanzo de manera firme hacia el castillo, hasta inclusive los changelings miraban con un poco de temor del porqué de su paso tan firme hacia el lugar donde estaba su gobernante _"No permitiré que ocurra la misma cosa otra vez"_

* * *

Daniel llego a las puertas del castillo, que fue detenido por dos guardias custodiandolas - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con rudeza.

\- Quiero hablar con la reina.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- A ayudarles en su maldición.

Los dos soldados se miraron entre sí, no con gracia sino con cierta desconfianza - ¿Estás seguro que no será como él? – pregunto con cierto odio hacia Daniel.

Daniel negó con la cabeza de forma sería, ya sabiendo en que se refería.

Los dos soldados se miraron y el de la izquierda asintió y los dos se apartaron para dejarlo entrar – no nos defraude – fue las únicas palabras que escucho Daniel antes de entrar en el castillo.

Cuando entro en la sala de trono, pudo ver que Chrysalis estaba, en cierta manera, fuera de sí, como si estuviese muy cansada por hacer algo muy demandante y estresante, ella puso una mirada entre sorprendida y a su vez como que lo estaba esperando por alguna razón.

Daniel se arrodillo ante ella – Quiero ayudarles – le dijo muy serió Daniel ante ella.

\- ¿En qué nos ayudara? – pregunto Chrysalis.

Daniel levanto su mirada para mirarle a los ojos a Chrysalis – A terminar lo que Star Swirl el Barbado no pudo terminar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOooO

Nota1: Lo siento tanto muchachos por no darle un capítulo de este fic, como a su vez por tardarme DEMASIADO. Ya saben, por el trabajo (que fue un dolor de cabeza por ser finales de mes) como a su vez la reuniones familiares y un GRAN excetera. Así que FELIZ AÑOS SEÑORES, YA QUE ESTE ES EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO…más o menos. Como sea, sayonara, se despide Hotday


	6. Chapter 6

Reyes con necesidad de ayuda parte 2

Applejack estaba viendo en la ventana sentada esperando paciente a alguien.

Suspiro entre nerviosa y agotada, ya que no esperaba que esto pasase en su vida. Ella jamás se avía enamorado, aunque ella admitía que tuvo algún que otro pretendiente, jamás se interesó y ella admitía que lo intentaron.

Y vaya que lo intentaron.

Desde ponis que jamás tocaron una granja e intentando trabajar para llamar la atención de la terrestre.

Pobres piernas.

Otros si tuvieron experiencia o eran muy fuertes, pero su actitud eran bastante…interesante.

Desde un "Nerd" que podía trabajar de forma muy practica en la granja.

Hasta un musculoso que en vez de neuronas, tuviese más músculos.

Applejack se rio al recordar un suceso de que el pegaso más fuerte de Ponyville fue hacia la granja. Obviamente todos habían pesado que quería comprometerse a Applejack o intentarlo, pero solo fue ahí por una apuesta para levantar un árbol.

Lo último que supo de esa apuesta es que el desafiante se ganó una pequeña fortuna.

\- ¿Estas bien, pequeña? – pregunto Smith preocupada.

Applejack suspiro – Solo…¿crees que Daniel estará bien?

\- ¡Por favor, él solo venció a/Lo sé – interrumpió – Es solo…¿Qué pasaría si sus otros hermanos de raza fuesen malos, qué pasaría si fuesen agresivos con solo estar no nosotros, qué pasaría si… - Applejack miro a su abuela con una mirada de preocupación - ¿Y si no vuelve?

Smith no supo que responder, esas eran preguntas que, aunque tuviese bastante edad, no podía responderlas, aunque fuese una mentira perfecta – Mi pequeña – la vieja poni se acercó a su nieta, para poner su cabeza al lado de esta – Solo…ten fe.

Applejack cerró los ojos y sacaba todo el aire que tenía en su cuerpo, ella tenía miedo de que Daniel se fuese para nunca volver.

Tenía miedo de que la dejase sola.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel seguía a Chrysalis a, según ella, a los aposentos personales de Star Swirl cuando estaba en este reino.

Y aunque esperaba unos aposentos que fuese de ese casi inmortal unicornio-tenía casi mil años de edad-esperaba algo un poco algo extravagante o por lo menos algo de más curioso.

Pero no esto.

Estaba viendo el cuarto del mago, pero era más como un cuarto normal, con la excepción que tenía un laboratorio de alquimia y varios papeles guardados en carpetas pero estaban llenas de polvo mostrando que nadie los hubiese tocado por mucho tiempo, además de un telescopio cubierto con una manta.

\- Esperaba…algo más – susurro Daniel, y aunque no sabía cómo era el cuarto en Canterlot, era algo decepcionante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Así que estos son los papeles de su investigación.

\- Bueno… - Chrysalis se quedó muda, haciendo confundir un poco al humano.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Jamás vi esas notas. Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que eran unos planos de algo, pero Swirl no nos quiso enseñarnos por ser algo entre asombroso y extraño.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Adelante – respondió Chrysalis, aunque su voz sonaba un tanto triste de tocar cosas de un amigo. Aunque ese amigo estuviese ya muerto.

Daniel avanzó hacia la mesas con esos planos. Cuando abrió uno, eran más bien notas y nada de dibujos, que decía " **Impresiones de la maquina antigua"**.

Daniel levantó una ceja ¿de qué estaba hablando? Quitándole un poco de importancia, agarro y abrió la otra carpeta, que por lo grueso que era debería de tener menos de quince o veinte hojas.

Y se agarró una sorpresa que casi lo hace retroceder.

Cuando iba a ver las imágenes de los dibujos, pensaba que serían algo rustico y antiguo, como las máquinas de Leonardo Da Vinci, pero no esto.

Se veía que fuese de alguna forma futurísticas, con piezas de metal, especificaciones muy fijas, botones, teclado, pantalla, y otras cosas que en este mundo-que para Daniel estaría como la edad de los romanos o de los reyes- sería algo imposible, pero lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el silencio? – pregunto Chrysalis, acercándose y viendo las imágenes - ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

\- ¿N-No sabes que son estas cosas? – pregunto curioso.

\- No

\- ¿Ni estas cosas? – pregunto, señalando la pantalla y el teclado.

\- Bueno…eso – señalo la pantalla – Se parece una ventana de color negro; y esto – señalo el teclado – Se parece más un juego de unir palabras o sudoku completo pero inentendible ¿verdad? – pregunto Chrysalis mirándolo muy confusa.

Daniel trago saliva. En Ponyville no tenía nada tecnológico con la excepción del tren que tienen, aunque en parte puede ser por ser un pueblo rural, pero Celestia y sus guardias se parecen como esas personas de antiguas épocas que no había teléfonos ni cámaras, demostrando que no había mucha tecnología, pero ¿y esto?

\- ¿Me puedes dejar un momento?

\- Vale, aunque no sé cuál es el problema.

\- Ya somos dos.

Cuando Chysalis se fue del cuarto, se sentó en la cama-con los planos e impresiones en mano- para después suspirar ¿Qué pasaba? Las posibilidades de que Star encontrase tecnología, ya séase de una civilización antigua o alienígena eran remotas, ya que lo tendría Equestria, pero eso sería imposible ya que los planos solo eran eso.

Planos.

Si Equestria tuviese conocimiento de esta tecnología, Star Swirl ya hubiese construido esta cosa-sea que sea-así que tuviese conocimiento de esta tecnología antes ya queda descartada, pero ¿Qué es está maquina?

Dejo los planos al lado suyo y comenzó a leer las impresiones.

 **Nota 1 de la ¿cosa?**

 **Lo primero que me fijo de esta…cosa, es que tiene un lenguaje muy extraño. Al principio pensaba que era una lengua antigua, muerta, perdida u olvidada. Investigue en la biblioteca intentando encontrar que clase de lengua, ya que dentro de la biblioteca hay varios idiomas reunidos tanto por mi como por Celestia cuando salíamos. Pero no había nada que se veía igual o parecido, ni siquiera combinando dos o más lenguas ¿Qué clase de civilización construyo o dibujo esto?**

 **Nota 2 del descubrimiento de la civilización.**

 **No hay mucho de esa civilización, lo único que hay de esta civilización, o por lo menos su bandera, era muy extraña. Lo normal sería que tuviese una si se hablase de un reino o pueblo, pero ¿tres? Y eran muy confusas. La primera tenía forma de un par de alas de distintos colores: Blanca y negra. La segunda eran garras de distintos colores: beige claro y negro con rojo. La tercera era…algo, un ser bípedo, pero en vez de las dos banderas que tenían dos garras y alas, este pareciera que tuviese cortado por la mitad, mostrando un pedazo de ¿algo? De color azul océano y otro de un negro profundo. Lo primero que pensé sería que un antiguo clan de ponis o grifos-seres con alas-, dragones o dog diamonds-razas que tienen garras-y ¿cosa? Tuviesen unidos en un solo pueblo, pero ¿Quiénes son y que les paso? ¿acaso eran las primeras civilizaciones antes de que nuestros ancestros construyesen sus hogares en estas tierras? ¿Aún siguen vivas o fueron exterminados de alguna u otra forma?**

 **Nota 3 del avance de la construcción.**

 **Antes de entregar estos planos a Chrysalis, tengo que saber si es algo que pueda ayudar a Chrysalis y a su gente, todas las ideas antes de estas no funcionan. Entregue estos planos a distintos contactos de mi reino, el reino de los grifos, el reino de los dragones, el reino de los dog diamonds, el reino de las cebras y el reino de los ciervos. Todos tuvieron el mismo resultado. No sabían nada acerca de…esto, ni siquiera sabían que materiales estaban hechos o si de verdad existen en las minas de estos reinos o que estuviese de verdad en Equestria. Pero hubo una luz de esperanza antes de botar estos planos a una fogata. El Dragón me entrego una especie de libro que se había encontrado en una de las excavaciones de la mina que estaba trabajando, me dijo que lo había encontrado junto con una especie de ataúd.**

 **Nota 4 del descubrimiento del reino.**

 **Con mi amigo Dragón, Esteban, me guio hacia el ataúd. Agradecí mucho el jefe de la excavación de la mina de que no excavasen el lugar donde estaré y además de que un grupo de mineros me ayudaran por si acaso necesito excavar. Le respondí, cuando pregunto por qué estaba por aquí, le respondí que posiblemente halle inicios de una posible relación ancestral de ponis o grifo, alguna raza con garras y algo bípedo. Sus ojos de encontrar algo ancestral, y que él fuese jefe-aunque indirecto-de dicha excavación era su sueño de niñez. Cuando llegue a la zona del ataúd, pudo ver que no era un ataúd de madera, era algo metálico ¿acaso era un rey o un ser importante? En todo caso, llame a los excavadores para hacer un túnel. Pero siempre, había un problema. Un Dog Diamond, que se veía como un experto en antropología, nos gritó que saliéramos. Si fuese otro minero, pensaría que quería hacernos un abroma o quiso robar algo, pero lo conozco y sabía que era alguien que no hacia chistes en un trabajo, más en mi presencia, así que salimos todos. Cuando salimos, obviamente el jefe le pregunto con fuego en boca del por qué sacarnos de golpe. Lo que dijo nos helo la sangre de todos.**

 **Nota 5 de la excavación de la mina.**

 **El feje estaba preocupado al saber la noticia, pudo haber muchas muertes. Lo que dijo el experto era que el lugar, de golpe, había una especie de gas. No era gas inflamable explosiva-encontrada principalmente en los reinos de los dragones-que solo servía para granadas, era otro que, en el reino de las cebras, era bastante peligroso hasta tal punto de derretir la piel, musculo y hasta inclusive hueso. El gas fue llamado como "Gas de lava" ya que la pobre victima que sintiese el tacto del gas se estuviese derritiéndose hasta tal punto de no haber nada. Nada sobrevivía. Hasta inclusive lo probaron con escamas de Dragón, la más resistente hasta tal punto de detener una flecha a máxima velocidad. Se derritió en menos de cinco segundo. Hasta inclusive lo probaron una de las armaduras más duras de toda Equestria, que eran las armaduras de las mismas cebras que sufrieron el susto y la tristeza. Su armadura solamente la cargan los que tengan una fuerza extraordinaria. Lo llaman la "Armadura Tanque", que resistía desde las llamaradas de un dragón hasta la fuerza de un minotauro. Al final, solo lo probaron y tuvieron un gran avance. Solo un segundo más de vida. El jefe le pregunto de cómo lo sabía que el gas estaba presente sin que nadie se muriese. El arqueólogo le explico que huele a sandía, vainilla, chocolate o algo que huele muy bien. Le pregunte del porqué de esa noticia no fue enviada por toda Equestria, hasta que respondió. Hace menos de dos días.**

 **Nota 6 de la entrada de la tumba maldita.**

 **Este gas era tan mortal que la solución de eliminarlo era bastante sencillo y bobo. Solo había que dejarlo que el aire lo eliminase. Una hora paso y todos, con el corazón en el casco y garra, fuimos a la localización del ataúd. Cuando llegamos, el arqueólogo se impresiono como a todos. El ataúd, la parte que no estaba enterrada, estaba intacta. Todos tragamos saliva ante tal descubrimiento tanto avanzado como peligroso, ya que si este reino creo este gas ¿Qué otras cosas monstruosas crearon? Lo más lento posible, los dragones, el jefe, yo, hasta el arqueólogo, nos pusimos a excavar. Y aunque pudiese usar mi magia y la llama del dragón para hacer la actividad más rápida, no lo hicimos por miedo de que posiblemente sea un caza-bobo o que hubiese una explosión o hasta algo que impidiese usar magia. Estábamos aterrados. Cuando hicimos un hueco, el que perdió una apuesta entro, o en este caso, asomo la cabeza dentro. Despejado. Cuando entramos al lugar, nos quedamos asombrados ¡No había nada! Pero todos pudimos fijar que, sea lo que sea que hubiese aquí, se lo llevaron de manera apresurada ya que había otros libros en el piso y algo que está roto, una ventana con ¿cables y botones? Después del fiasco mortal, nos fijamos en el ataúd ya completo.**

 **Nota 7 del rey**

 **Sacamos el ataúd, ya que no queremos otro regreso del gas. Pero había otro problema. En vez de un ataúd normal que con una palanca se podía abrir, este no tenía ninguna abertura. Hasta un Dragón trajo su pico para abrir una abertura. Lo que paso nos puso fríos. El ataúd, cuando fue golpeado, lanzo un gran rayo que pulverizo el pico el pico y destrozo el brazo del pobre. Llevamos tanto al herido como el ataúd al pueblo cercano. Lo bueno es que el Dragón se recuperaría. Lo malo es el ataúd, que lo abrimos al aire libre. Con escudo alrededor si se trataba de una trampa explosiva, lo abrimos y hallamos un cuerpo y una especie de diario. Lo bueno de esto era que el diario estaba en nuestra lengua, que después de sacarle una copia para el arqueólogo, me lo iba a llevar. Pero eso no tapaba lo malo ¿eso demostraba que aún siguen vivos? Preocupado, el alcalde mando un mensaje tanto para las embajadas de los distintos reinos como el mismo rey para darle está preocupante noticia.**

 **Nota 8 del gran y minúsculo progreso.**

 **Seré corto pero preciso. En esta última nota deje lo que están inscritos los planos y además, gracias a Chrysalis-pero sin mostrar los planos-era que en este reino y único lugar tenían los únicos materiales que hay vigentes, maldita sea que mi tiempo ya me está alcanzando.**

 **Traducción de las notas de los planos.**

 **Artefacto: Listo y a la espera de ser construido.**

 **Funcionalidad: Recargar a los Neikated (por lo que pudo entender, son como los Changelings, succionan energía)**

 **Materiales de construcción: localizada en herlisnot, ubicación 34234E-332123455J-2232I; Jalsoud 224834Y-8878L-224129º; y Leilei 3343-22109T-0909096T. (Aún no sé en qué dirección quieren dar o qué clase de información se tratase, pero todos estos materiales están en este reino en su mina).**

 **Reglas básicas de utilización:**

 **Nota del general: ¡LEE ESTO Y ENTIÉNDELO BIEN CEREBRO DE GUISANTE, HACES OTRA VEZ ESA ESTUPIDEZ Y TE METERÉ UNA PALIZA TAN DURA QUE NI LOS DOCTORES SABRÁN QUE ES LA CARA Y EL CULO. ASÍ QUE TE LO REPETIRÉ UNA Y ÚNICA VEZ Y ANÓTALO EN TU PUTA MENTE. NO TE PASES DE LA LÍNEA DE RELLENO, QUE HACEN A ESTOS HOMBRES COMO SI ESTUVIESEN BORRACHOS O MAREADOS O LAS DOS A LA VEZ! ¿ME ENTENDÍ BIEN?**

 **Atentamente: la peor pesadilla si metes la pata.**

 **(Sin comentarios)**

Daniel estaba parpadeando ante lo que estaba leyendo ante sus ojos. Las siguientes notas son las especificaciones de construcción y como construir a cada paso la máquina.

" _Tengo que avisarle a la reina"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" _Pobre de él"_ pensó con tristeza Chrysalis leyendo las notas que le dio Daniel. Ella sabía que esas notas eran los últimos días de vida que estaba teniendo antes de su muerte repentina en su hogar.

Chrysalis suspiro y miro nuevamente a Daniel, que estaba viendo afuera a través de una ventana _"Se preocupa de algo…o de alguien"_ pensó la reina mirando al humano - ¿Podrás hacer esto? – pregunto esperanzada.

Pero esa poca esperanza fue disminuida un poco antes sus siguientes palabras.

\- No lo sé – le respondió sincero – No soy un arquitecto o un especialista de construcción. Y aunque tuviese un grupo de constructores en mano, no sé – Daniel miro a Chrysalis con una mirada sería – si podría funcionar.

\- ¡Pero esto es la mejor opción que tenemos!

\- O peor – corrigió Daniel – Es una tecnología antigua ante una civilización antigua. Además de eso, no sé si este reino, pueblo o lo que sea era una dictadura llena de monstruos o seres pacíficos que utilizaban la fuerza como un recurso necesario…no sé lo que podría pasar.

Chrysalis miro las notas, que estaban en la mesa cerrar los ojos con furia y golpear fuertemente su casco en el piso - ¡Confiare en Swirl!

\- ¡Pero hasta él no sabe con certeza si funcionaria o no!

\- ¡Pero esto es la unica opción que tenemos o si no… - se detuvo de golpe, haciendo apartar la mirada y yéndose sin decir alguna palabra.

Antes de que se fuese del cuarto que estaban los dos, Daniel pregunto - ¿Qué pasaría?

\- …Salvajes – Chrysalis miro a Daniel, con una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento – Nos convertimos en salvajes sin mente hasta saciar nuestra hambre – se fue.

Daniel se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los planos de la máquina. Alguna parte de su ser le dice que no se hiciese está máquina, algo peor pudiese ocurrir. Pero lo que dijo Chrysalis es verdad, está es la única y mejor opción que tienen antes de hacer algo de verdad estúpido y que podría manchar el nombre de la raza Changeling hasta tal punto que será imposible de limpiarlo.

El día de esa boda es esa mancha.

Daniel cerró los ojos y agarro sus collares para decidir que hacer. Al hacer esto o no hacerlo acaecería en varias situaciones.

Que los Changelings se pudiesen curar.

Que esto lo rellenase pero por poco tiempo.

Que fuese la broma de un ser antiguo.

Que en vez de dar, succione la energía del ser.

Que los volvería locos.

Y más y más posibilidades aparecían en su cabeza.

Pocas buenas.

Muchas malas.

Suspiro Daniel ante lo que tenía en frente de él. La situación se estaba poniéndose cada vez más negra y no podía ver nada.

Nada con la excepción de estos planos.

Está fuente de luz de esperanza. Esperanza para los Changelings. Los puede curar o perjudicar.

Que sea de corto o largo plazo ya es otro cuento.

Daniel suspiro. Sin tener información de estos…seres o de está máquina, lo que iba a ser es jugar a la ruleta rusa con una máquina de más de una tonelada.

Agarro los planos y fue donde se fue Chrysalis para decirle está noticia.

Solo esperaba que, tanto para ella como él aceptasen las consecuencias en un futuro de corto o largo plazo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¡¿Están seguros que estas cosas son esos minerales que buscaban?! – pregunto gritando el minero al ver las rocas – ¡Ni siquiera lo vendería por un bit a un vagabundo! – le comentó, ya que no tiene el valor como el oro o la belleza de un diamante.

Solamente era una especie de roca con un color mostaza.

La otra era, en sí, extraña, ya que era tan liviano como una pluma, aun cargando una gran cantidad, pero en vez de destruirse con un golpe de pico, el pico se dobla como si fuese un palito ante un gigante. Las otras cien, que tenía por algún lado tirados por ahí, eran pruebas de eso.

Mientras que la otra y última era extraña. Con tocar un pedazo de metal, producían chispas por alguna razón.

\- ¡Exacto! – le respondió gritando Daniel ante el ruido que producía la mina y sus trabajadores de intentar buscar más de los materiales extraños. Teniendo mucho cuidados por las últimas dos.

\- ¡Espero que no sea una bromas de esos mentecatos, y si fuese así, mantenme para matarlos por segunda vez!

El minero jefe-que estaba hablando Daniel-silbó para que otros Changelings empujasen los carritos. Mientras que el carrito de la piedra liviana silbaba contento.

La hora de la verdad ya comenzó.


	7. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


	8. Chapter 8

Reyes con necesidad de ayuda.

\- ¿Te puedo decirte algo, hermano? – pegunto un changeling en la armería donde fabricaban armaduras y armas, pero en esos momentos era utilizado para crear los objetos necesarios para la fabricación de la máquina.

Los dos changelings eran los encargados, no los únicos pero eran los más expertos para manipular los materiales extraños.

O los más suertudos.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Piensas que estos sujetos, sean quienes sean, estén vivos?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

\- Muy simple – dijo, alzando con su cuerno, ya que los dos son alicornios, el pedazo de roca liviana pero muy resistente, qué estaba plano bajo las características que les dijo Daniel – Estás rocas son más resistentes que el metal más dura que conozco, más flexible que una armadura de cuero, y muy flexible si lo haces de forma correcta – miro a su compañero – Si estuviese por aquí, rezaría a cualquier deidad, hasta la mismísima Celestia, de que estos sujetos fuesen de los buenos.

\- Es cierto, hermano – siguió asintiendo el compañero – Si no fuese así ¿Cómo desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra? Digo, los planos que tuvo ese anciano no crecieron en los árboles y no sé escribieron solos – él miro todas las rocas que estaba detrás de ellos, para después tragar saliva – Si tuvieron estos materiales, debieron ser indestructibles.

\- Rocas que al tocar echan chispas. Rocas que es más fuerte y resistente que el acero mismo, hasta el ébano o la piel de dragón…¿Quiénes fueron?

\- Hermano – golpeó la roca para aplanarlo lo más posible – Recemos que, estén donde estén, estén bien muertos o bien lejos – levantó su mirada para ver a su compañero – No quisiera cruzarme jamás con ellos.

Suspiro el otro – Que los dioses nos escuche nuestras plegarias.

\- Creo que no somós los únicos – su amigo lo miro extrañado – Daniel miraba esos papeles entre una mezcla de curiosidad y un poco de temor. Creo que tiene el mismo miedo que nosotros o hasta peor.

\- ¿No crees que él este relacionado? No digo que forma directa, sino indirecta.

\- ¿Indirecta?

\- Muy simple. Esas armas jamás he visto, y lo más parecido, y solamente estoy hablando por el mecanismo de disparo que tiene esa cosa, de una ballesta. Quizás, en un viaje de él o algo parecido, lo consiguió de alguna parte.

\- ¿Piensas que es un aventurero?

\- Hijo, soy guerrero y solamente un guerrero puede diferenciar de un guerrero de otro. Y déjame decirte que este humano ha pasado de ida y vuelta al mismísimo tártaro. Sus ojos lo demuestran – él golpeó la roca – Y esos mismos ojos señalan que ha perdido bastante en tan poco tiempo.

Su compañero trago saliva y siguió trabajando – Si es así, que su alma esté libre de toda pena que lo pueda perseguir.

\- Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

\- Si tú lo dices, es un camino que debe de recorrer solo ¿no?

\- Exacto. No importa si tienes hijos, una familia o tienes a la mismísima diosa persiguiendo su culo. El camino que debe y está recorriendo solamente es un camino de una solo ser. Nadie lo salvara. Nadie lo cuidara…que el demonio trague mi alma, pero en ese camino está completamente solo.

-Pero no se ve, bueno, perjudicado.

\- Por fuera – miro a su compañero con ojos muy serios – Por dentro está una guerra que tendrá un fin. De un modo u otro.

Su compañero asintió, continuando su tarea larga y pesada.

Y otros martillos nuevos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel estaba sentado en su cama mirando los planos de forma detallada, ya que han pasado dos días y la progresión que se estaba dando era lenta y segura.

Aunque Daniel no sabía si "Segura" era la palabra correcta para esta situación.

Suspiro nuevamente, ya que algo le estaba preocupando y eran por tres circunstancias.

La primera era de su raza. Gracias al Doctor en ese momento, Daniel sabía que no había ningún humano en los alrededores de Equestria.

Y ahí, en ese mismo momento que está sentado en su cama, noto el hueco de esa verdad.

No HABÍA ningún humano en los alrededores de Equestria, pero ¿y otras partes de este mundo? Equestria solamente era un gran reino, pero no era todo el planeta, y aunque sabía que había otras razas viviendo, tenía la sensación de que eran del mismo reino. Eso lo preocupaba, aunque no sabía del por qué el Doctor no le dijo eso; o no se lo dijo para que hallase ese hueco o simplemente ese temor solo era una paranoia de él.

Lo otro era por Applejack, ella sabe que él regresara, pero no sabía cómo estará viviendo.

Aunque la anterior era la preocupación menor relacionado con los ponis, la tercera era la más que le preocupaba. Era por Celestia.

Daniel no sabía con exactitud si la Diosa del Sol se podía considerarse como una amiga, una desconocida o prepararse para una apuñalada en su espalda. Por lo poco que sabía de ella-que no fuese por la serie-era una ser con corazón que le ayudo en ese tormento suyo cuando no se veía tan humano, pero ¿Qué tan benevolente sería si ella descubriese el verdadero rostro de los humanos, o del suyo propio? Además ¿ella sabía de su salida? Claro, no ella no era alguien que vigilase la vida de sus súbditos, pero ¿lo sabría o simplemente hizo la vista gorda de su ida? Aunque claro, no sabía si ella de verdad sabía de eso.

La puerta se tocó, para después decir un "Adelante" por parte de Daniel y después entrase una pegaso Changeling sirviente.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto curioso. Ya que sería la primera vez que alguien como ella entraba a su cuarto.

\- La reina quiere hablar con usted.

Daniel miraba a la pegaso muy confundido ¿Por qué Chrysalis quería verle? Después de darle un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y que ella se marchase a hacer sus deberes; él se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose, lo más seguro, al trono real.

Después de pasar por los pasillos, y saludar a algunos guardias y sirvientes, que todos lo miraban con respeto, admiración y esperanza.

" _Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió ese sujeto que diviodio en dos el mar de Egipto"_

Después de sentirse un tanto incomodo por todas esas miradas silenciosas, llegó a la sala del trono que estaba sentada la reina de los changelings con una mirada un tanto…rara.

Después de mover su casco, para que los soldados se retirasen, ella le dio una sonrisa un tanto agridulce – ¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los dos salieron completamente solos, sin ningún guardia que los estuviesen siguiéndolos.

Eso lo puso un poco curioso, pero la cosa empeoro a tal punto que, si pudiera, levantaría una ceja. Ellos dos, con completo silencio, estaban saliendo del reino dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Para dónde vamos? – pregunto Daniel curioso aunque igualmente temeroso.

\- Un lugar muy especial para mí – le dijo apenas un susurro melancólico, haciendo confundir un poco al humano.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Daniel pudo ver un final del bosque, para cuando atravesaron los últimos árboles y atravesar un arbusto grande y espeso, el humano miro algo hermoso.

Lo que miro fue una gran vista del gran bosque, con un bello brillo casi mágico gracias al sol que estaba encima de ellos. Además de ver a pájaros surcando en el cielo.

Una belleza de la naturaleza.

\- Vengo aquí para tranquilizarme y aclarar mi mente cuando estoy tensa – explico Chrysalis, acostándose en el suelo – Quisiera que mi madre estuviese aquí, viendo esto conmigo.

Daniel la miraba curiosa ante su declaración repentina, pero sabía, por sus palabras, que este lugar era muy especial para ella. Pero ¿Por qué se lo enseñaba a él, a un completo desconocido tanto de raza como de conocidos? Si, admitía que era la posible solución de ese problema pero - ¿Por qué?

\- … - siguió mirando al horizonte con una leve pero verdadera sonrisa. Después fue eliminada y susurro algo inaudible. Daniel no quiso preguntar que dijo, ya que si lo trajo hasta aquí ya debe de ser complicado.

Daniel suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella - ¿En tú hogar hay algo parecido? – pregunto curiosa la reina.

\- Los hay, pero siempre hay turistas que molestan la experiencia…pero nada como esto.

\- ¿Cómo esto?

\- Si, tan…calmado – suspiro, agachando levemente la cabeza – Sin temer de perder mi sobrevivencia y mi humanidad.

Chrysalis miro al humano de manera preocupada, pero no dijo nada al respecto de eso - ¿Crees que…servirá?

\- No lo sé – se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al castillo para intentar terminar esa cosa – Solo… - se fue, dejando a Chrysalis completamente sola.

Pero lo que Daniel novio fueron sus lágrimas derramándose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel estaba sin camisa y unos lentes para cubrirse por las chispas que generaba los elementos para crear la ventana que necesitaba la máquina.

O en este caso, la pantalla donde se iban a reflejar los datos.

Lo que al principio pensaba que tardarían años en fabricar la máquina, solo tardaron días y solo falta este material, pero ¿Cómo carajo podía mostrarse datos sin artefactos electrónicos? Pero lo más raro que paso fue esa misteriosa piedra mostaza. Cuando los changelings lo estaban agarrando para ponerlo en un almacén, por alguna razón comenzó a brillar y luego se apagaba. Lo raro era eso, pero lo que hizo que todos levantasen una ceja de manera bastante confusa era que las otras no brillaban de la misma manera, por no decir que no tenía ninguna clase de brillo.

Y es por eso que uno de los materiales del monitor era de esa piedra mostaza.

Suspiro, quitándose el sudor de su frente al terminar y ver su trabajo bien hecho. La pantalla ya estaba completa y se veía como un monitor de color negro.

Muy raro.

Cuando salió del horno y para espera que se enfríe para trasladarlo. Daniel camino por el pasillo para dirigirse al trono. Durante su trayecto pudo ver a varios changelings susurrando entre sí de manera muy preocupada, pero la principal conversación que entre ellos tenían era de la máquina, por no decir que muchos estaban aterrados si empeorase más su situación.

Cuando estaba al frente de la sala del trono, pudo ver a dos guardias custodiando la puerta, pero lo raro era sus rostros de nerviosismo y miedo; no era como los de atrás, era como algo…algo más.

Cuando entro a la sala del trono, vio una situación alarmante. Un general de una notable edad estaba gritando de forma alarmada a los solados, gritándole a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Qué pasa general? – pregunto un tanto serio Daniel, viendo la situación extraña.

\- ¡La reina a desaparecido!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Daniel sorprendido - ¡¿C-Cómo paso?!

\- ¡No lo sé! – le grito el general – ¡¿Y no sabemos dónde se metió?!

" _Solo hay un lugar, pero ¿Por qué?"_ – Yo sé por dónde está.

\- Excelente, solo dinos y/Pero debo ir completamente solo.

\- ¿Qué? – peguntó un soldados de los varios que estaba en la sala – Te agradecemos por toda la ayuda que nos diste, pero no dejaremos que un/De acuerdo – interrumpió el general después de pensárselo un poco – Pero ¿estás seguro que ella está en ese lugar?

\- Espero.

El general suspiro, no le encantaba mucho la idea, pero si era la única forma de que su reina viniese sana y salva lo aceptaría – Solo…tráela a salvo.

Daniel asintió y salió corriendo a la búsqueda de la reina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chrysalis estaba mirando a sus súbditos con mucho desprecio.

Desprecio hacia su mismo ser.

Cuando Star Wirl llegó a sus vidas por un mero accidente, pensaba que tenía que ofrecer algo por su silencio. Dinero. Alguna magia perdida. Lo que sea para mantener su boca cerrada.

Pero lo que hizo él fue ayudar a su gente.

Star Wirl ayudo a darnos energía suficiente para que su gente pueda soportar por algunos siglos sin perder la cabeza, hizo todo lo posible para que su gente pueda vivir sin miedo a morir de sed de vida.

Quizás al final no pudo hacerlo, ya que la muerte vino para reclamarlo, pero hizo todo lo posible para dale un casco amiga para su necesidad.

Pero Chrysalis, después de eso, no hizo nada.

Ella amaba a su reino, hasta inclusive arriesgaría su propia existencia para que su gente pueda seguir adelante y, por suerte, hacer que Equestria los mire como seres que puedan ser aliados y no enemigos.

Ella estaba desesperada, hiba a hacer algunas cosas que cambiaría su ser y lo mancharía para siempre.

El secuestro de cualquier ser que los pudiera alimentar.

En ese día iba a proponer esa idea a sus generales y así comenzar los secuestros.

Hasta que llegó…él.

Daniel salvo a esa potrilla sin saber de que raza era, con esas armas tan ruidosas como un cañon o más, salvándola sin necesidad de recibir nada a cambio. Los siguió hasta llegar al reino y vio a su gente y sus consecuencias de su maldición.

No los ataco.

No los recrimino como monstruos.

Solamente los ayudo.

Con esos planos que tuvo ese viejo unicornio, hizo el trabajo de la construcción de esa máquina pieza por pieza hasta llegar lo que es hoy en día.

Pero no solo eso.

Durante su estadía, hablaba con otros Changelings, ayudaba a otros Changelings, iba a los bares con los Changelings.

Y ella no hizo nada, como siempre.

Cuando nadie la miraba, se fugó de su trono y reino para estar a solas, corriendo en lágrima en vida para estar en su lugar secreto, viendo el paisaje.

Y ahí estaba, él, detrás de ella, mirándola con esa mirada de preocupación, la misma que dio al mirar a los Changelings.

Solamente pudo formular una pregunta en su cargante seca.

\- ¿Soy una buena reina?

Esa pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Daniel, pero no pudo responder, ya que no sabía qué respuesta dar a esa interrogante extraña.

\- Yo no hice nada por mi gente durante todos estos años, a pesar de tener inmortalidad. Mi gente estaba cansada, agotada, triste…yo no pude hacer nada para arreglar todo eso…soy una mala reina.

\- No – Chrysalis giró su cabeza para ver a Daniel con perplejidad – En…mi hogar, al faltar algo, siempre hacen protestas; desde las más lógica y hasta las más absurdas, y en casos más graves estaría el golpe de estado – él camino hasta llegar al lado de ella, para después sentarse al lado suyo – En este caso, hubiera un golpe de estado…en circunstancias normales.

\- ¿Normales? – pregunto con pesar.

\- A pesar de que tú gente estaba casi en un colapso emocional, siempre estabas ahí para ayudarles en todo. Hablar con ellos. Darles seguridad y una pequeña esperanza de vivir en esta maldición tuya – él miro a los ojos de Chrysalis, que vio que aún derramaba lágrimas – No solo eres su reina, tú eres un ángel para ellos, su luz de esperanza y llegarían hasta al final para estar solamente junto a ti.

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron y más lágrimas fueron derramadas de sus ojos, para después abalanzarse ya abrazar al humano mientras soltaba todas sus penas y miedos en gritos.

Solo el cielo de un bello atardecer era testigo de eso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Listo – _"Eso espero"_ pensó Daniel, al poner la roca morada en una especie de compartimiento.

Después de traer a la reina de su escapada, los Changelings hicieron su trabajo más duro que podían sus piernas y cascos.

Hasta la reina les ayudaba en todo lo posible.

Ella no iba aquedarse sentada, viendo como la única esperanza de su gente estaba siendo creada al frente de sus ojos.

Días pasaron y finalmente, la obra que marcaría la vida de todos estaba al frente de algunos para saber si funcionaba, solo faltaría una cosa que hacer.

¿Quién sería el conejillo de indias para hacer tal cosa?

\- Yo seré.

OoOoOoOoOooOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoooO


End file.
